Un mañana contigo
by Milhoja
Summary: Bella ha decidido casarse. Sus amigas la sorprenden con una despedida de soltera en Santa Bárbara. A partir de ahí, toda su vida cambia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío.

Summary: Bella ha decidido casarse. Sus amigas la sorprenden con una despedida de soltera en Santa Bárbara. A partir de ahí su vida cambia.

Espero que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA**

**(1ª parte)**

-En serio chicas, ¿dónde me lleváis?- Bella preguntó bastante desconcertada porque sus amigas le habían tapado los ojos en el mismo momento en que se habían montado en el coche del señor Stanley, que las llevaba rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle, de lo que, por supuesto, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea.

-¡Pero mira que eres cansina!- le regañó Ángela- ¿cuántas veces lo has preguntado? Dejaste en nuestras manos la organización de tu despedida de soltera y sin preguntas… ¿recuerdas? Esto es una sorpresa, un regalo de tus amigas…

-Es cierto, relájate- la secundó Jessica-además…te queda un buen rato.

Seattle estaba a cuatro horas en coche desde Forks y apenas habían hecho la mitad del trayecto, por lo que Bella debería armarse de paciencia y soportar el tiempo que le quedaba con los ojos vendados hasta llegar a descubrir su destino.

-Señor Stanley ¿podría…?

-De eso nada, mi padre ha prometido no abrir la boca, así que haznos caso. Si quieres duerme un rato- le propuso su amiga.

.

.

Bella se casaba en un mes. Se había prometido a Jacob Black hacía un año, fijando la boda para cuando ella terminase el instituto. Ellos eran amigos de toda la vida y comenzaron a salir como algo más cuando ella tenía 16 años.

Se conocieron cuando eran apenas unos bebés, concretamente cuando ella nació, porque ya entonces entre sus padres existía una bonita amistad que hoy en día aún duraba, sólo que ellos no podían recordar aquellos tiempos. Su memoria no alcanzaba a tanto, comienzaban un tiempo después.

Charlie iba a la Push a pescar con Billy, por lo que su madre y ella pasaban todo el día en la Reserva, junto a la señora Black, sus hijas y el mismo Jacob.

Bella tenía cinco años y él era el que más cercano estaba a su edad. Además ellas jugaban a ser mamás cuidando de sus muñecas, preparar comiditas…gustos que Bella no compartía en absoluto. Prefería subirse a los árboles, hacer cabañas en ellos, guarrear con el barro, así que estar con Jacob le atraía muchísimo más.

Poco a poco esa amistad y ese cariño fueron tornándose en algo más y con la llegada de la adolescencia, Bella cambió la forma de ver a Jacob. Lo observaba mientras creía que él no se daba cuenta, su cuerpo hercúleo, sus piernas fuertes y musculosas, las abdominales que cada vez eran más marcadas, sus bíceps desarrollados. A veces se preguntaba cómo no había sido consciente del cambio de su mejor amigo.

Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago con anticipación cuando en las mañanas de sábado iba a la Push. Se podía pasar horas sentada en la playa siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de él, mientras surfeaba las olas.

Y, por lo visto, a Jake le había pasado lo mismo porque no tardó mucho hasta que le robó el primer beso una de las tardes que miraban la puesta de sol.

Así que de ser mejores amigos, pasaron a ser una pareja.

Jacob era tres años mayor y por aquel entonces terminaba el instituto. No quiso seguir estudiando, a pesar de la insistencia de sus padres. Tenía claros sus planes para el futuro.

Su mayor aficción era el surf, vivía en una zona propicia para practicarlo. La Push era una playa concurrida por los surfistas y él vio en ello una forma de vida. No sólo disfrutándolo sino que además ganaría dinero. Y no le estaba iendo mal. Había montado una escuela de surf y una tienda de alquiler y venta, y aunque el primer año sólo se cubrían gastos, poco a poco el negocio fue despegando, tanto que había tenido que contratar personal para que lo ayudase.

Bella se hacía cargo de las cuentas, se le daban bien, es más, antes de decidir que se casaría con Jacob pensó que lo suyo sería estudiar alguna carrera relacionada con ese tema. Probablemente Dirección y Administración de empresas, pero finalmente se quedó en eso, una idea.

Charlie no se había tomado demasiado bien el anuncio de que su única hija había decidido "atarse" a un hombre cuando apenas empezaba a vivir. Y Jake le parecía el mejor candidato para hacerlo, pero no tan pronto, no antes de ver que había otro mundo fuera de ese pequeño pueblo de tan sólo 3000 habitantes. Quería que experimentara nuevas vivencias y que no lo desaprovechara por algo que bien podría hacer más tarde.

Después de que fuese a la Universidad, entablase amistad con otras personas, supiese lo que era vivir fuera de casa, tuviese responsabilidades de alguien de su edad, entonces él con gusto le entregaría la mano de Bella al hijo de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que su padre había argumentado, había servido para que ella cambiase de opinión. Estaba más que convencida del paso que iba a dar en el mismo día en que cumpliera diecinueve años.

Renee Swam, su madre, si que apoyaba a su hija.

A ella tampoco le había ido tan mal por casarse joven y ser mamá a los dieciocho años. No ansiaba una vida diferente a la que había tenido. No le importó no salir de Forks, no estudiar una carrera universitaria, ser esposa, madre y ama de casa sin haber cumplido la mayoria de edad.

Y las cosas a ella se le presentaron de manera diferente que a Bella. Se quedó embarazada sin quererlo cuando estaba en el instituto, y por la época y él que dirán, se casó antes de que su estado se hiciese evidente. Hasta sus padres mintieron diciendo que el parto se había adelantado y que Bella nació a los siete meses de gestación.

Pero Renee no se arrepentía de nada y no entendía porque su marido, Charlie, intentaba por todos los medios hacer que Bella cambiase de opinión y pospusiera la boda unos años, cuando tenía muy claro el paso que quería dar.

.

.

-¿Estás preparada?- Ángela se posicionó detrás de Bella dispuesta a quitarle por fin el pañuelo que tapaba sus ojos y que ya le estaba provocando una fuerte sensación de malestar. Cuatro horas a oscuras no era de lo más agradable, teniendo en cuenta que no había podido conciliar el sueño en todo el trayecto, debido a los nervios y a la curiosidad por saber que es lo que habían maquinado sus tres locas amigas.

-Por favor…quítame esto ya. Ha sido un martirio. Espero que merezca la pena todo este tiempo en las tinieblas- suplicó Bella a su amiga.

Notó como ella llevaba sus manos a la lazada y la desataba, liberándola por fin

-Lo merece amiga.

Le costó unos minutos volver a acostumbrarse a la luz. Le dolían los ojos y aún notaba la presión del amarre y cuando finalmente pudo ver con normalidad se dio cuenta de donde estaban.

-¡Madre mía! ¿A dónde me lleváis?- les preguntó fijando mirada al interior de la terminal- Estoy asustada.

-Lo sabrás en unos minutos- le dijo Lauren con una gran sonrisa palmeando su espalda cuando pasó por su lado para coger las maletas que ya el padre de Jessica estaba descargando.

-¡Santa Bárbara!- gritó emocionada- Pero…eso es debe haber costado una fortuna- añadió con pesar inmediatamente después.

-De eso no es de lo que te tienes que preocupar. Tú a disfrutar con tus amigas de lo poco que te queda de soltería, que para eso lo hemos hecho- le dijo Ángela, su mejor amiga, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y dándole un cariñoso achuchón.

A pesar de la emoción, Bella empezó a sentir un poco de ansiedad, sin embargo no sabía si el pellizco que tenía en el estómago se debía a que iba a volar por primera vez, a lo que le tenía un claro respeto, a su estado de euforia al conocer lo que sus amigas habían preparado para ella y se habían gastado, o al pesar que sentía por haber dejado a su novio mientras ella viajaba.

Si hubiese sabido los planes, seguramente se habría negado a este viaje.

Antes de lo que pensaba, el piloto anunció que el cielo estaba despejado en Santa Bárbara y que pronto aterrizarían. Veinte minutos después tomaban tierra. Comenzaba un largo fin de semana que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

Las cuatro se dirigieron presurosas a la cinta transportadora para recoger el equipaje. Bella agradecía que sus amigas no le hubieran dejado preparar el suyo propio, porque estaba segura de que hubiese tenido que parar en algún centro comercial a comprar ropa adecuada para esos días. Jamás hubiera imaginando el destino que le tenían preparado.

Mientras esperaban a que la cinta se pusiera en marcha, nuevos viajeros comenzaban a llenar la sala. Se fijó en la procedencia del avión. Chicago.

La cinta comenzó a moverse y las chicas centraron su atención a las maletas que salían. Bella fue la primera en recoger la suya y se retiró un poco para dejar paso a otros pasajeros. Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada toda la estancia, reparando en unos ojos que la observaban.

Se trataba de un chico alto que tapaba su cabeza con una gorra. Bella desvió rápidamente la mirada hacía un punto indefinido, sonrojándome al sentir que el chico aún la miraba. Buscó a sus amigas, pero por lo visto sus maletas aún no habían sido cargadas.

Se atrevió a volver la mirada de nuevo a su espectador. Él estaba pendiente a la salida de su equipaje, junto a una chica rubia casi tan alta como él, con la que hablaba. Vestía unos vaqueros que le hacían un culito de lo más mono, una camiseta y unas deportivas. Se había quitado la gorra dejando ver un pelo broncíneo y despeinado que le daba un aspecto sexy, por el que pasaba su mano una y otra vez. Alcanzaba a ver su perfil y se le vino a la mente la imagen de una escultura griega. El chico se volvió, pillándola en el escrutinio y le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos Bella, estamos listas- Ángela tiró de su mano, interrumpiendo ese cruce de miradas.

Pasaron las puertas automáticas y un hombre con un cartel con el apellido de Jessica esperaba para llevarlas al hotel.

Unos diez minutos después se encontraban a las puertas de un hotel de cuatro estrellas en primera línea de playa. Jessica que era quien la que había hecho la reserva se adelantó hacia la recepción mientras que las demás las seguían mirando asombradas todo lo que dejaban a su paso, pisándoles los pies el botones con las maletas.

Tenían a su disposición dos habitaciones dobles con vistas a la playa privada del hotel. Cada una con dos camas más grandes de lo habitual para una sola persona, cubiertas con sábanas y colchas blancas, un sillón con reposapiés cerca del balcón, un pequeño escritorio de madera a los pies de cama. También tenían televisión, reproductor de DVD y CD, cafetera, tetera y mini bar. Lo mejor era el balcón, suficientemente grande y preparado para hacer un desayuno o un almuerzo mirando a la piscina y al océano. El baño era casi tan amplio como habitación, todo de mármol, con ducha y bañera combinadas, doble lavabo, teléfono, albornoces y artículos de higiene personal de diseño.

Una la compartiría Bella con Ángela y la otra sería para Jessica y Lauren.

Las chicas no podían cerrar la boca. Chillaban emocionadas y saltaban sobre la cama.

En realidad Bella no quería pensar en el dinero que sus amigas se habían podido gastar en ella. Se limitaría a disfrutar y alguna vez, cuando pudiese le agradecería el regalo.

Jess y Lauren se ofrecieron a bajar al bar y encargar unos bocadillos y unas bebidas. No querían perder el tiempo en comer, por lo menos el primer día. Estaban deseando bajar a la playa y comenzar a broncearse y darse unos baños.

Mientras Bella y Ángela deshicieron sus maletas, colocándolo todo perfectamente ordenado en el armario, se pusieron su ropa de baño y se echaron crema con protección alta para evitar las quemaduras solares.

Salieron hacia la playa por la piscina y en el paseo fueron descubriendo otra parte del hotel. Eligieron un lugar cerca de la orilla y utilizaron las tumbonas que les ofrecía el hotel para tomar el sol.

Bella escogió la que estaba junto a la sombrilla para alternar sol y sombra y de esta forma no quemarse, era demasiado blanca de piel y no quería llegar al día de su boda llena de parches porque su piel estuviera mudando.

Pasaron unas horas agradables, tomando el sol, bañándose, charlando, comiendo y haciendo planes para la noche. Un camarero de vez en cuando se pasaba para ver si querían algo y bebieron algún que otro coctel, por supuesto sin alcohol. El sol no combinaba bien con él.

A media tarde decidieron subir al bar de la piscina y tomar un café o un refresco de cola. Estaban agotadas por el viaje, pero no querían desperdiciar ni un momento, así que un poco de cafeína no les venía mal para mantenerse despiertas.

Estaban sentadas disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, hablando o simplemente mirando hacia la piscina o el mar.

Una familia se sentó unas mesas más allá. Bella reconoció a uno de los componentes, era aquel chico que tanto llamó su atención en el aeropuerto. Un leve cosquilleo se formó en su vientre y se sorprendió sonriendo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz de volverlo a encontrar.

-¿Y esa cara?- preguntó Lauren que la tenía en frente.

-¿Cuál?

-La tuya, estás sonrojada- su amiga miró hacia atrás siguiendo los ojos traicioneros de Bella, pero nada llamó su atención.

-Debe ser el sol.

Ángela sin embargo fue más astuta.- Es guapo y te miraba con un brillo especial en el aeropuerto- le dijo en voz baja.

Las cejas de Bella se unieron en su frente.

-Simplemente soy observadora- respondió ante esa silenciosa pregunta.

Jessica, que había ido a informarse en recepción sobre un lugar donde poder ir a cenar y después bailar, volvió y le expuso a sus amigas las diferentes opciones que le habían dado. Las chicas comenzaron a barajarlas y a decidir que sería lo que finalmente harían. Mientras Bella no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando al chico de pelo cobrizo, que no tardó notar que alguien lo observaba, reconociéndola inmediatamente.

La saludó con la mano que tenía apoyado en la mesa, en un gesto disimulado, a la vez que le sonreía de manera tremendamente sexy. Ella bajó su mirada, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo de nuevo el sonrojo fluir por sus mejillas. Ángela le dio con el codo en las costillas. Había vuelto a ser testigo de ese cruce de miradas.

Una de ellas propuso subir a las habitaciones a descansar un poco, ducharse y arreglarse. Ya habían tomado una decisión sobre esta noche, aunque Bella ignoraba cuál era. Había dejado de prestar atención en algún momento de la conversación.

Entretanto el agua de la ducha mojaba su cuerpo, Bella se permitió pensar en aquel chico que tanto había llamado su atención. Estaba confusa, había sentido una extraña atracción por él desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron. No se parecía en nada a Jacob, de hecho era completamente opuesto a él. Mientras su novio tenía piel bronceada, ojos y pelo oscuros y un cuerpo de deportista perfectamente definido, ese chico era de piel tan clara como la suya, no se había acercado lo suficiente, pero adivinaba que sus ojos eran claros, su pelo despeinado de un color no muy usual y aunque no lo había visto sin camiseta, estaba segura de que su cuerpo no se acercaba ni mucho menos al de Jacob.

- Bella- la llamó Ángela golpeando con sus nudillos en la puerta- ¿Te queda mucho?

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Ya salgo.

.

.

Saliendo en busca del taxi que las llevaría a la pizzería a la que había decidido cenar esa noche, se cruzaron con el chico que estaba comenzando a apoderarse de parte de los pensamientos de Bella.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del hall junto con una chica pequeña, delgada y morena. Esta vez Bella trató de disimular su interés por él y fingió no haberlo visto, sin embargo para él ella no pasó desapercibida, dejando de oír lo que su hermana le estaba contando.

- ¿Edward?- lo llamó- ¿Me estás oyendo?- le preguntó mirando en dirección a donde lo hacía su hermano.

- ¡Edward!- lo golpeó.

- ¿Si? Perdona… ¿qué decías?

Alice, que así se llamaba, la miró picarona… Te gusta, ¿eh?- le preguntó- He visto que se te van los ojos detrás de ella.

Edward sonrió a su hermana pero no le contestó.

Desde el momento en que la vio allí parada en el aeropuerto esperando a que sus maletas llegaran por la cinta transportadora, algo saltó en su interior. Comenzó a observarla, ella barría con sus ojos marrones el espacio y se mordía el labio en el proceso, un gesto que le pareció sexy. Era pequeña y delgada, aunque no tanto como su hermana, y los vaqueros que vestía le quedaban como un guante a sus largas piernas. Siguió subiendo, llevaba una camiseta blanca casi transparente que dejaba ver su sujetador negro. La chica se dio cuenta que la miraba, simulando rápidamente mirar a otro sitio y sonrojándose. A Edward le pareció dulce y hasta ahora había comprobado que lo hacía con facilidad.

Fue una suerte que coincidieran en el mismo hotel, quizás se quedase toda la semana, como él y podría llegar a conocerla. Quería hacerlo. Estaba deseando que se le presentase la oportunidad para acercarse a ella y esta llegó al día siguiente.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada al borde de la piscina y vio como aquel chico se le acercaba. Se puso un poco nerviosa y el estómago se le contrajo.

- Hola- la saludó cuando estuvo a su lado- ¿puedo sentarme?

Ella lo miró a través de sus gafas de sol, sonriéndole e invitándolo con un gesto de cabeza. Tenía una voz aterciopelada y sensual.

- Soy Edward- se presentó sentándose e imitando su posición, metiendo los pies en el agua.

- Yo Bella- ella extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de él, ganándose una de esas sonrisas torcidas que ya antes le había regalado y que se habían vuelto sus preferidas.

- ¿Y qué te ha traído aquí? Te vi en el aeropuerto y se que volabas desde Seattle.

Así que se había preocupado de saber de dónde venía, pensó Bella. Aunque en su caso, también miró la procedencia del avión en el que él llegó, con la diferencia de que eso fue antes de que ella reparara en su presencia.

- Pues…unas minivacaciones con amigas- no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco quería darle la información completa sobre el verdadero motivo que la había llevado allí.

- Yo he venido a celebrar el aniversario de mis padres, se conocieron aquí hace veinticinco años- le explicó sin que ella preguntara- y aunque deberían haber venido ellos solos como otros años, que creo que era lo más normal, esta vez han querido que todos nosotros estemos con ellos.

- Bueno, estas cosas también se celebran con los hijos…supongo- le contestó Bella.

- Sí, ellos dicen que es una fecha señalada y quieren que nosotros seamos partícipes.

- ¿Sois todos hermanos?- le preguntó con asombro. No es que se parecieran mucho entre ellos, pero al haberle explicado él que era una celebración familiar, dio por supuesto que lo eran.

- Noooo que va. Nosotros sólo somos tres, que ya es mucho. Mis hermanos son Emmett, el fuertote- le dijo subiendo sus brazos y sacando músculo provocando que ella riese- y Alice, la chica morena y pequeña. Rose, la rubia con pinta de modelo es la novia de mi hermano, Jasper es el novio de Alice y…

Bella pensó que la otra chica era la novia de Edward y por un momento sintió una punzada de celos- la otra es la tuya…digo… tú novia- dijo Bella finalizando la frase de él.

- ¡Qué va! Tanya es mi prima…Yo no tengo novia- aclaró- ella es de Alaska y estaba pasando unos días con nosotros así que se unió.

- Lo siento…yo pensé…

- No, no…. Yo no…nunca he tenido novia…no he encontrado la chica aún para eso.

Mirando sus pies que movía dentro del agua le preguntó con timidez, a la vez que tremendamente interesado - y… ¿tú? ¿tienes novio?

- Pues…

- ¡Bella!- Salvada por la campana_. _

Ángela había llegado nadando hasta el bordillo de la piscina donde ella y Edward estaban sentados interrumpiendo la conversación, algo que Bella agradeció profundamente, no sabía que pasaba con ella, pero no quería contarle nada de su situación actual- Vamos, báñate. El agua está buenísima- animó

- Aún no tengo calor…- se excusó ella, que lo que realmente quería era seguir la conversación con ese chico. Se sentía agusto y quería saber algo más de él.

Jessica también se acercó a ellos, salpicándoles a ambos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba acompañada ya era tarde, también lo había mojado a él.

- Perdona, chico guapo- le dijo, provocando que Bella se sonrojase por la actitud y el atrevimiento de su amiga.

- No pasa nada- se rió Edward- estás perdonada…solo por eso de chico guapo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno, ¿vienes o no Bella?- preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

- Bien, te dejo- le anunció Edward acercándose a ella, tanto que sus hombros se tocaron. A Bella le gustó esa cercanía y no quiso que acabase. Sin embargo él ya se había puesto en pie- Hasta otra, chicas- se despidió reforzándolo con un gesto de mano- ¿Bella?

- Hasta luego Edward.

Ella se quedó mirando como se alejaba hacia el otro lado de la piscina donde su estaba su familia.

Otro salpicón de agua por parte de sus amigas la sacó de su embelesamiento- Estás babeando- le dijo una divertida Jessica - Es una buena opción para despedirte de tu soltería.

- Tú estás loca- le dijo simulando estar ofendida y tirándose después a la piscina y sumergiendo la cabeza de su amiga bajo el agua, pero en el fondo queriendo tener alguna oportunidad con él, aunque sólo fuese que él se sintiese atraído por ella.

Edward se echó en la tumbona junto a su hermana quien no se había perdido detalle del acercamiento con la chica.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha resultado?- le preguntó bastante interesada.

- Es maja- dijo desinteresadamente.

Conocía a Alice, no podía decirle que le gustaba, que le parecía hermosa y que corazón latía fuerte todo el rato, porque intentaría hacer de celestina. Su hermana esperaba el momento.

- Maja- repitió- Bonita palabra Edward.

Alice no lo creyó. A su hermano se le dibujaba una sonrisa tonta cada vez que esa chica estaba cerca y ese calificativo…Nunca lo había oído de sus labios. Por ahora iba con buen pie. Se mantendría al margen, pero si viese necesario intervenir lo haría.

.

.

Después de comer allí mismo. Jessica y Lauren decidieron subir a la habitación. La noche anterior conocieron a unos chicos que también estaban de vacaciones, pero hospedados en otro hotel próximo al suyo. Las habían invitado a una fiesta que se celebraba en la piscina de aquel y querían descansar para estar frescas más tarde.

No estaban muy convencidas de ir, sobre todo porque ellas habían ido a celebrar la despedida de soltera de Bella, pero esta misma las instó. No necesitaba que estuvieran juntas las veinticuatro horas del día y si habían ligado porque perder esa oportunidad, además Jessica lo había pasado realmente mal cuando Mike la dejó, ahora parecía que estaba saliendo del hoyo en el que estuvo desde aquello.

Ángela y ella volvieron a sus tumbonas en la piscina. Bella miró alrededor a ver si localizaba a Edward que poco después de que se le acercara desapareció. No sólo él, también su familia. Ella imaginaba que podrían haber salido a comer fuera del hotel, pero se sentía ansiosa porque no estuviese por allí.

Una vez instaladas cada una sacó un libro y se mantuvieron en silencio inmersas en la lectura un buen rato. Hasta que Bella notó que alguien se sentaba a sus pies. Miró por encima del libro y lo vio.

- Hola- las saludó a ambas.

- Hola- contestaron. Bella dibujó una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, feliz de que él de nuevo se hubiese acercado.

- ¿Qué leéis?- inquirió Edward bajando su cabeza intentando leer el título del libro de Bella.

Bella lo levantó para que pudiera verlo- Es un libro de piscina- le contestó.

- ¿De piscina?- Edward arqueó una ceja- Es la primera vez que oigo esa expresión- dijo riendo, le había parecido gracioso como ella había bautizado el género del libro.

- Bueno, es ese tipo de libros tontos para los que no necesitas mucha concentración, generalmente románticos y que te lees en dos veces- le explicó mientras Ángela asentía.

- Oh bien. Ahora me ha quedado claro. Libro de piscina o playa- le dijo Edward divertido, pasándose la mano por el pelo de esa forma tan peculiar.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía cómo seguir la conversación. Ángela fue la primera en hablar.

- Y…¿Qué haces en Santa Bárbara?… umm...

- Edward- continuó él presentándose por su nombre- Aniversario de mis padres. Se conocieron aquí- le explicó.

- ¡Vaya! Suena romántico- exclamó ella- Nosotras hemos venido por la despedida de soltera de…

- Lauren- interrumpió Bella, dejando a Ángela totalmente confundida que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿En serio?- Edward miraba a Bella- ¿No es muy joven aún para casarse?- le preguntó.

- Bueno…sí, pero es su decisión- le dijo Bella y por primera vez tuvo un momento de duda.

Ángela no salía de su asombro. No sabía que le pasaba a su amiga, pero le siguió la corriente, sin querer meter la pata, ya le preguntaría más tarde cuando estuviesen a solas.

Edward cambió radicalmente de tema y Bella suspiró aliviada porque él no quisiera indagar más. Sólo esperaba que a ninguna de sus otras amigas se le escapara en algún momento que la casadera era ella y no Lauren, aunque ese era un riesgo que debía correr.

- ¿Vais a venir a la fiesta que da el hotel hoy?- les preguntó.

Tanto el viernes como el sábado el hotel tenía organizada fiestas. La de esa noche sería en un salón interior con juegos que harían partícipes a los asistentes. A Bella no le sedujo en absoluto la idea de asistir cuando vio el anuncio, pero el que él fuera hacía que ya no le pareciese tan mala idea. Al día siguiente la fiesta se trasladaría a la piscina y la playa, con barbacoas y música en directo. Esa opción les gustó más y desde el principio habían decidido ir.

- ¿Tú irás?- quiso saber Bella.

- Si, esas fiestas suelen ser divertidas y nosotros tenemos algunos otros días para salir. -A lo mejor ya tengáis planes para la despedida de vuestra amiga.

- Algo hay pensado- dijo Ángela.

-Aunque no hay nada seguro aún- mintió Bella- Puede que a ellas también les apetezaca. Estas cosas son divertidas.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros- Sí, divertidas. Tendremos que preguntarle a la homenajeada, ¿cierto, Bella?- dijo Ángela con ironía mirando maliciosamente a su amiga.

-Pues si decidís ir, nos vemos allí- Edward se levantó guiñándole un ojo a Bella y deseando que ellas tomaran esa opción para la noche.

Ángela se volvió hacia ella y llamó su atención.

-Bella… cierra la boca.

Bella la miró y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirándolo hasta que él había desaparecido de su vista. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- inquirió su amiga que estaba claramente desconcertada con todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor hacía un momento.- ¿No decías que preferías salir cuando vimos lo que había organizado para esta noche?

-No sé…puede que sea mejor opción que ir de carabinas de Jessica y Lauren- le dijo echándose hacia atrás en la tumbona.

-Y ¿cómo pretendes hacer eso? Evitar salir con ellas, al fin y al cabo hemos venido todas juntas a celebrar "tú" despedida de soltera- dijo haciendo énfasis en el posesivo.

-Podemos decirles que me encuentro mal por el sol o tú. No creo que les importe demasiado.

- Bella…esto… ¿qué te está ocurriendo con ese chico?- su amiga no salía de su asombro. Ella, que jamás había visto a nadie que no fuera Jake y que hasta la fecha había ignorado a toda persona del sexo masculino, había mentido sobre el motivo de su estancia allí, pretendía escabullirse de Jessica y Lauren y todo ello por alguien al que había conocido ese día.

- Es extraño, lo sé pero…-no terminó la frase.- Quizás, pensándolo bien, no deberíamos ir a la fiesta- llevó las manos a los ojos y se los frotó, suspirando.

- Lo que tú decidas, Bella…es tú decisión. Te acompañaré a donde quieras ir- Ángela se había sentado a su lado apretando su mano, su amiga parecía desesperada- Es tú despedida ¿no?

- No creo que sea nada malo ir a una fiesta llena de gente, ¿cierto?- le dijo Bella- No es como si fuese a pasar nada.

- Bien, entonces les confirmamos a estas que nos quedamos esta noche en el hotel porque has cogido una insolación o algo así, y trataremos de que ellas salgan, aunque no sé si esto último hará demasiada falta- aceptó Ángela, totalmente convencida de que sus amigas no perderían la oportunidad de salir.

No se equivocó. Jess y Lauren poco insistieron en hacerle compañía a Bella, en cuanto está les dijo que no era necesario que todas se sacrificasen corrieron a arreglarse y salir.

Poco después de que lo hicieran, Ángela y Bella se vistieron y bajaron al salón de fiestas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío.

Os dejo la segunda parte de este primer capítulo. Aún le queda una más. Espero que os guste

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA**

**(2ª parte)**

El salón ya estaba lleno de gente cuando Bella y Ángela entraron. Había sillones y sillas alrededor de mesas perfectamente colocadas para que se viera el escenario. Edward que estaba pendiente, llamó su atención levantando la mano desde donde él estaba con sus hermanos, sus parejas y su prima.

-¡Habéis venido!- exclamó claramente entusiasmado.

-Sí.

- Os presento- Edward se había levantado y se dirigió a su familia- Ellas son Bella y Ángela.

- Estos son Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Tanya- fue señalando a cada uno de ellos.

Alice saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Bella, después le dio un beso a Ángela en la cara- dejando a la primera un poco asombrada- Encantada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

El resto saludaron con menos efusividad pero no por eso menos amables.

Edward había colocado algunas sillas vacías junto a las de ellos, con la esperanza de que la cuatro chicas aparecieran. Bella se sentó en el que estaba junto a él.

-¿Y vuestras amigas?- preguntó.

-Humm…

-Lauren tomó demasiado el sol esta tarde en la playa y ahora se encuentra mal- contestó rápidamente Ángela, salvando a Bella de un momento en blanco ante la pregunta de este- Jessica está en la habitación con ella.

-¿En serio? Yo las vi a las dos muy arregladas cuando veníamos hacia aquí- les dijo un poco confundido.

-Bueno, ellas nos estaban esperando y entonces Lauren comenzó a sentirse mareada así que se han vuelto y nosotras hemos decidido venir aquí- Bella asentía ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Me alegra entonces…No que vuestras amiga haya enfermado, por supuesto, pero estáis aquí- Edward no podía dejar de mostrar su alegría, aunque el que se hubieran presentado se debiese a un motivo fortuito.

Alguien salió al escenario dando la bienvenida a los asistentes y explicando lo que tenían preparado para esa noche, cortando la conversación y librando a Ángela de que siguiera teniendo que mentir por su amiga.

Se trataba de un concurso de parejas, siempre hombre- mujer. Había que hacer una serie de pruebas y la pareja ganadora se llevaba como premio una estancia por cuatro días en ese mismo hotel con fecha abierta.

La presentadora comenzó a pedir voluntarios. Necesitaba diez parejas. Rápidamente salieron la mitad, así que intentó animar a los asistentes. Subieron unas cuentas más, pero aún quedaban dos para llenar el cupo.

- ¿Por qué no salís vosotros?- instó Alice a su hermano y a Bella.

- No, no, no- rehusó Bella negando con su cabeza- yo prefiero ser espectadora.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Y si ganáis?

Emmett se carcajeó- Lo dudo, ¿es qué no conoces a Edward?

- Te recuerdo que yo te gano en todo a ti, así que no sé de qué hablas- le dijo Edward a su hermano fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¿Tú a mí? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Edward.

- Nada, pues a demostrarlo ahí arriba- insistió Alice.

- Venga- Emmett que era muy competitivo, se levantó, así que la chica no perdió tiempo alguna para presentarlo como concursante.

- El caballero de allí- dijo la presentadora, y todos en el salón centraron la atención en Emmett.

- Ni te creas que yo voy a subir contigo- le advirtió Rose que se escurría en el sillón en un intento de desaparecer. - A mí no me metas en tus embrollos con tu hermano- le dijo cuando vio que su novio la miraba suplicante.

- ¿Y quién será tu pareja?- seguía diciendo la chica, mientras los focos bailaban esperando el momento de pararse iluminando a la afortunada.

Rose seguía negando con las manos y la cabeza. Emmett tiró de la mano de su hermana pequeña levantándola de la silla.

- Muy bien. Ya tenemos una nueva pareja- toda la familia reía.

- Te mato- le dijo Alice entre dientes a su hermano y en un arrebato tiró de Edward y lo levantó también.

- Él también quiere participar- chilló para que la chica con el micrófono pudiese oírla.

- ¡Bien!- exclamó esta- Parece que ya las tenemos todas.

El resto de la familia junto a Ángela y Bella reían por la situación. La cara de Edward era todo un poema.

Alice en un despiste, levantó a Bella - Ya tienes pareja- le dijo a su hermano. Esta intentó sentarse pero ya era demasiado tarde. La presentadora que no perdió detalle la presentó como la acompañante de Edward, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir hacia allí arrastrada por la mano de Alice, que la tenía bien sujeta por si le daba por salir corriendo.

Bella trataba de esconderse detrás del cuerpo de Edward. Estaba totalmente avergonzada, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, tenía demasiado sentido del ridículo y sabía que para este tipo de juegos lo que menos se tenía que tener era de eso. Mientras Emmett seguía picando a su hermano diciéndole entre dientes que le iba a ganar e intentando apostar con él cualquier cosa.

Edward buscó a Bella con la mirada, y entonces ella reparó en algo que no había hecho hasta ese momento. Los ojos de él. Se quedó perdida en estos. Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca, de color verde intenso, hipnóticos y atrayentes. Todas las veces que había estado cerca él llevaba gafas de sol y hacía un rato casi no lo había podido mirar a la cara, evitando que la pillase en la pequeña mentira.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sacándola de su abstracción.

- ¿Eh? No nada…tus ojos- le dijo sonrojándose.

Edward la miró interrogante.

- Son preciosos- le dijo sin pensar en lo que salía de su boca. Este le sonrió.

- Gracias. Herencia familiar. Los tuyos también me lo parecen- le dijo devolviéndole el cumplido. Y no mentía, aunque su color era de lo más común Edward pensó que ella expresaba mucho con ellos.

-Herencia familiar también- repitió sonriendo.

La chica rompió la absurda conversación cuando comenzó a explicar las diferentes pruebas que tendrían que hacer. Eran diez de lo más típicas pero que seguro divertirían al público, no sólo porque este también participaría sino porque las parejas tendrían que pasar por situaciones comprometidas. Las actividades iban desde recoger ropa interior femenina del público, explotar globos sentándose encima de ellos, hasta intercambiar ropa con su pareja en el menor tiempo posible. En cada una de ellas se eliminaría a una pareja y la última decidiría quien sería la ganadora.

Edward se acercó al oído de Bella y le pidió que pusiera todo de su parte para ayudarlo a vencer a su hermano, porque en caso contrario estaría restregándoselo demasiado tiempo.

En la quinta prueba aún no los habían eliminado.

El público estaba muerto de risa, sobre todo porque ellos habían tenido que participar hasta el momento en todas ellas. Las demás se centrarían más en las parejas.

La siguiente consistía en ver quien era que la que menos tiempo aguantaba sosteniendo una manzana con sus frentes mientras se movían al ritmo de una música haciendo lo que la presentadora les indicaba.

- ¿Preparada?- le preguntó Edward cuando estaban colocados. Bella creía que lo estaba pero se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. Sus bocas estaban muy cerca y el aliento a menta de él, llenó sus fosas nasales. Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido y un cosquilleo familiar se apoderó de su estómago. Él no paraba de mojarse los labios con su lengua y ella tuvo un instante en el que quiso acercarse y ser quien los probase.

Él no estaba mejor, se quedó sin respiración, quería besarla, tirar la maldita manzana que los separaba, cogerla por la cintura y posar los labios en los de ella.

- A ver si puedes superarnos- la voz de Emmett rompió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Listos?...ya- la música comenzó y la conductora fue dando instrucciones.

Pasaron a la siguiente fase y a la siguiente y a la siguiente, hasta llegar a la última en la que quedaban las parejas formadas por Edward y Bella y Emmett y Alice.

La prueba que daría la victoria era el intercambio de ropa en el menor tiempo posible. Iban detrás del escenario, corría el tiempo y en cuanto saliesen finalizaba. La pareja que lo hiciese en el menor tiempo ganaba.

Menos mal que ambas chicas iban vestidas con ropa que podía entrarle a ellos, aunque seguramente se verían ridículos.

Primero les tocó a Emmett y su hermana. Fue bastante gracioso ver las sombras de ambos intercambiando la indumentaria y descubrir más tarde al chico con el vestido de Alice y sus tacones como pendientes.

Bella y Edward estaban detrás del escenario decidiendo como iban a hacerlo. Su hermano y su hermana se habían visto infinidad de veces en ropa interior pero él y ella no se conocían apenas como para llegar a eso, aunque Edward no podía negar que le encantaría verla de esa guisa.

Ella se lo pensó y finalmente creyó que si lo hacían de espaldas perderían, así que como ella había estado en bikini delante de él, supuso que sería más o menos igual.

Comenzaron a desnudarse cuando sonó la señal, todo iba normal hasta que Bella se volvió a pasarle su camiseta y su falda a Edward. Este se quedó congelado casi sin respirar, con una de sus manos estiradas para cederle su ropa y la otra para recoger la que ella le pasaba. Bella vestía ropa interior negra de encaje, que contrastaba con el tono de su piel, pensó que sería igual que verla en ropa de baño, pero se equivocó, se veía infinitamente más sexy, una parte concreta de su anatomía comenzó a cobrar vida.

- Edward- lo llamó Bella- Coge la ropa- no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en que el la miraba y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar que era con deseo.

- Sí, vale- intercambiaron las prendas un poco aturdidos y rápidamente se vistieron, saliendo de detrás de las cortinas.

- ¡Tiempo!- gritó la presentadora a la vez que paraba el cronómetro.

Tras el aplauso del público y las correspondientes risas por ver a los chicos travestidos, música de redoble de tambores sonó.

- ¡Y la pareja ganadora es…..!- silencio- la formada por…- silencio- ¡Edward y Bella!

- No me lo puedo creer. ¡Mierda!- Emmett dio un zapatazo en el suelo.

- Hay que saber perder hermanito- le dijo Alice.

- La culpa la tienes tú, enana. Qué has tardado una eternidad en vestirte…yo creo que ha sido a propósito- Alice le guiñó un ojo a Edward y bajó del escenario

- Vamos a cambiarnos de nuevo y deja ya de refunfuñar.

- Me he dejado ganar- le dijo el chico antes de seguir a su hermana.

Un representante del hotel subió entregándole a la pareja el bono con la estancia en el hotel para dos personas.

- Qué la disfruten pareja- le dijo este.

Por un instante pensó que sería bueno volver allí acompañada del chico, pero la burbuja explotó. ¿En qué demonios no estaba pensando? Ella no haría uso del premio, al menos no con Edward.

Su realidad en ese momento no le gustó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le susurró Edward que había visto como sus ojos mostraban cierta melancolía.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Vamos?- inocentemente ¿o no?, se atrevió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros mientras volvían con el resto.

Ella sonrió por el gesto y decidió que esos días disfrutaría y después seguiría su vida tal y como la tenía planeada.

.

.

Emmett estuvo toda la noche molesto porque su hermano le hubiese ganado y porque estaba convencido de que sin la ayuda de Alice no lo hubiese conseguido. Rose intentaba animarlo quitándole importancia al tema pero este era como un niño pequeño con una pataleta y, así con el cuerpo tan grande que tenía, resultaba hasta gracioso. Todos estuvieron bromeando y picándolo toda la noche con el asunto.

Estuvieron bailando, tomando, hablando entre ellos en la fiesta posterior al concurso. Edward y Bella casi no se despegaban.

Ángela pensó que desde fuera ellos parecían una pareja y sabía que ello traería consecuencias, sobre todo a su amiga. El brillo que tenía en sus ojos se asemejaba mucho al que ella solía tener cuando miraba a Jacob, así como alguien que estuviese enamorada, pero ¿era normal algo así?

Ella se retiró cuando Tanya, Emmett y Rose lo hicieron, no sin antes preguntarle a Bella si estaría bien con eso. Así que se quedaron Bella y Edward, su hermana y su novio, Jasper.

Poco después salieron a la piscina y se sentaron cada uno en una tumbona a tomar el aire y descansar de tanto baile, pero tras un rato en silencio, Alice anunció que se iba porque se estaba quedando dormida. Una excusa para dejar a solas a su hermano y a esa chica.

- Ha estado bien ¿verdad?- le preguntó Edward a Bella que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, ha sido muy divertido- le respondió abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia él.

Se quedaron perdidos uno en los ojos del otro, haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera momentáneamente cargado. Bella rompió el momento.

- Creo que es tarde- le dijo mirando el reloj.

- Sí, es tarde- suspiró él incorporándose y poniéndose de pie poco después.

Le ofreció la mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando lo hizo, tiró demasiado fuerte, así que quedaron muy juntos, ella con la cara a la altura de su pecho. No quería levantar la vista hacia él, casi intuía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no podía quedarse así eternamente. Levantó poco a poco la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, por un momento ambos se quedaron parados, sonriéndose tímidamente. A cámara lenta fue consciente de lo siguiente. Edward inclinó la cabeza, acercando poco a poco su boca a la de ella. Le hubiese dado tiempo suficiente para retirarse, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, acortó la distancia que los separaba.

En el momento en que sus labios se unieron, Bella olvidó por qué estaba allí, cuál era su situación, qué acontecimiento le esperaba en un mes, solo se dejó llevar por su corazón, ignoró a su razón. Ella en ese momento era una chica de dieciocho años, que había conocido a un chico y por el que sentía una fuerte atracción y con el que estaba deseando besarse.

Lo que empezó como un beso suave y dulce, fue profundizándose. El ritmo de sus corazones se aceleró. Sus cuerpos fueron invadidos por nuevas y diferentes sensaciones. Sus lenguas se encontraron, sus manos buscaban tocar al otro. Las de ella deslizándose desde el pecho hasta la nuca donde las enredó en su pelo. Las de él viajaron hacia su estrecha cintura.

La ausencia de aire los obligó a separase. Edward besó tiernamente su frente y finalmente apoyó la suya contra la de ella.

- Llevo deseando hacer esto desde el juego de la manzana- le susurró sobre sus labios- Miento- rectificó- desde que te vi en el aeropuerto.

- Yo también- le dijo ella un poco avergonzada y sorprendida por decir en voz alta lo que hasta ese momento le estaba constando reconocer y que sabía después se arrepentiría.

Después de perder la cuenta de el tiempo que se estuvieron besando, Bella, que aunque no quería terminar, comenzó a sentir frío así que hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para apartarse.

- Creo que ahora sí es hora de irse- Edward formó un dulce puchero con sus labios y ella hizo acopio de voluntad para no volver a tirarse contra ellos, porque entonces la noche no terminaría jamás.

- OK Vamos- le dijo perezosamente.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación y allí una vez más atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo y la volvió a besar pasión hasta que la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse.

- Buenas noches- susurró Bella mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Buenas noches- dio un tirón de su mano y la acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez dejó un ligero beso en los labios. - Hasta mañana.

Bella se despidió con la mano y entró de puntillas en la habitación para no despertar a Ángela, pero esta no estaba dormida y la sorprendió encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Nos hemos quedado un rato más en la piscina- le dijo ella mientras se desvestía y buscaba el pijama.

- ¿Y qué habéis hecho allí?- inquirió su amiga.

- Hablar- Ángela frunció el ceño.

- No te lo crees ni tú- le espetó- Traes los labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto, así que desembucha.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama suspirando- Nos besamos- dijo ella emocionada.

- ¿En serio? ¡Nunca lo hubiese imaginado!- le contestó con ironía.- Por cierto, tu teléfono ha vibrado unas cuantas veces. Creo que has recibido más de un mensaje- le informó, cogiéndolo de la mesita que separaba ambas camas y extendiéndoselo a Bella. En esos momentos la imagen de Ángela era la de la conciencia que trataba de traerla a la realidad.

Tenía una llamada perdida varios mensajes de Jacob. Él bromeando le recordaba en uno de ellos que al día siguiente le tocaba a él ir de fiesta para celebrar su propia despedida. En el siguiente le prometía que sería un chico bueno, cualquiera que fuera el lugar donde sus amigos lo llevaran. En el tercero le decía que la quería y que la echaba tremendamente de menos.

Bella quiso en aquel momento algo que jamás hubiese imaginado, que él le fuera infiel, que la noche siguiente se dejara llevar un poco, así la culpabilidad que comenzaba a sentir por haber besado a otro, no fuera tanta.

No contestó. Pensó que sería más conveniente al día siguiente. En ese momento no tenía moral para hacerlo.

.

.

Edward, tras despedirse de Bella, llegó a la habitación que compartía con el novio de su hermana. Iba montado en una nube, pero cayó de ella en picado.

- ¡Alice!-gritó, haciendo que ella saltara de la cama de Jasper donde estaba echada.

- Qué susto me has dado- le ella regañó llevándose la mano al corazón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Es obvio, ¿no?- su hermano la miraba serio- aparte de dormir con Jasper, esperarte para que me cuentes.

- En serio, Alice…cualquier día os encontraré en una situación comprometida y me obligarás a cortarle los huevos a Jasper…y el chico me cae bien- el aludido que ya estaba más tieso que un palo, tragó en seco, no era la primera vez que lo había amenazado con eso y creía que podía ser capaz de cumplir su promesa.

- Vale Edward, ya lo has dicho muchas veces- dijo Alice moviendo sus manos quitando importancia a las palabras de su hermano- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

Edward se tiró en la cama bocabajo- Ha sido… maravilloso- dijo ahogando está última palabra en el colchón, pero Alice lo oyó.

-Otra palabra dulce- declaró Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano- Hermano…creo que eso se llama amor.

Edward giró la cara hacia donde estaba su hermana sonriéndole.

Alice empezó a botar emocionada- Mi hermano enamorado, mi hermano enamorado- repetía saltando de una cama a otra.

- ¡Aliceeeeee, para!- la llamó Edward incorporándose- nos van a llamar la atención.

- Es que estoy feliz… ¿tú no Jasper?- éste se encogió de hombros. A este realmente le importaba poco la vida sentimental de hermano de su novia.

- ¿La has besado?- preguntó- cuenta, cuenta.

-Alice no- la paró Edward.

-¿No? ¿Y para eso os dejamos a solas?

-No estoy diciendo que no la besara. No te voy a contar nada- le explicó.

-Ella frunció los labios, pero inmediantamente comenzo a gritar -¡La ha besado, la ha besado! ¿Has oído eso Jasper? Ahora sí que dormiré tranquila- dejó rápido beso en los labios de este y salió dando saltitos de la habitación.

- Creo que a mi hermana le falta un tornillo…aunque la quiero- le dijo a Jasper.

- Sí, yo también- Edward lo miró estrechando los ojos y llevando los dedos, índice y corazón, a sus ojos- te estoy vigilando.

El chico bufó y le dio la espalda y en poco se quedó dormido.

Mientras Edward intentaba conciliar el sueño, con los ronquidos de su compañero de fondo, pensó en esa noche. Había algo ahí, algo diferente que nunca antes experimentó, esa chica realmente le gustaba. Nunca fue igual cuando besó a otras chicas. Incluso antes de hacerlo él ya sentía algo diferente. Todo se magnificó aún más cuando se besaron. ¿Se habría él enamorado a primera vista?

.

.

Con la luz del día las cosas se veían diferentes. Y lo fueron para uno y otro.

Cuando Bella despertó su primer pensamiento fue para Edward y la velada, entonces su conciencia hasta entonces adormecida también se desveló. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traicionar a Jacob? Al hombre con el que viviría siempre. A la persona que ¿amaba?.

Era una persona miserable. Comenzó a sentirse enferma y muy nerviosa, su corazón latía desbocado, sus ojos escocían y no pudo retener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada con la esperanza de que en ese lugar todo el asunto se desvaneciera, la noche anterior desapareciera, pero nada iba a cambiar.

Fue a darse una ducha, intentando limpiar no sólo su cuerpo sino también su conciencia. Así que allí., mientras lograba relajarse logró tomó una firme decisión. Trataría de evitar a Edward por el tiempo que restaba hasta que volviera a Forks. Fingiría que lo ocurrido no había sido más que unos besos con alguien porque las circunstancias lo propiciaron. Se concentraría en Jacob, el amor de su vida, el hombre al que le había dado el sí cuando un atardecer en la Push, mientras paseaban, se arrodilló frente a ella y le pidió que fuera su esposa, entregándole un anillo con el que muchas sueñan. El chico con el que había descubierto la magia de los primeros besos, de las primeras caricias íntimas, con el que había perdido la virginidad. Ella ya decidió. No era justo lo que le había hecho.

Después de esa ducha y las decisiones tomadas, le devolvió la llamada a su novio.

* * *

A todas las que habéis leído, a las que me añadisteis a alertas y favoritos y a las que dejasteis comentarios, **gracias.**

**Saraes, ABellaCullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen (a vosotras sobre todo por vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo y vuestro impulso para que forme parte de toda esta locura), Claudhia Lady Cullen, terra2012, L´Amelie, patymdn, una lectora de 40, robsten-pattinson, ChicadeCullen, valitaunseen, Cullen Vigo**

El próximo lo subiré el martes o miércoles.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA**

**(3ª Parte)**

Esa mañana tenían reservada una sesión de spa que duraba aproximadamente dos horas, además de un buen masaje para la homenajeada. A Bella le pareció una buena forma de mantenerse oculta durante la mañana, más no hubo tanta suerte.

Cuando llegaron, las mujeres de la familia Cullen también esperaban para entrar. Alice que las vio venir se acercó a su madre y le susurró algo al oído. Esta se volvió hacia ellas y miró todo lo disimuladamente que pudo a Bella, a la que, por supuesto, no le pasó desapercibido que estaba siendo observada. Rápidamente agachó su cabeza y, como algo habitual en ella, se sonrojó.

- Hola Bella…Ángela- Alice se acercó a ellas- ¡Qué casualidad- ella se dio cuenta de que Bella miraba de reojo la salida desde el vestuario de caballeros- Han ido a jugar al padel- le informó, lo que de alguno manera calmó a Bella que no estaba preparada para encontrarse a Edward aún. El suspiro de alivio fue interpretado de manera contraria para Alice.

Después de eso todas entraron y comenzaron a disfrutar y relajarse. De vez en cuando se cruzaban, pero Bella trataba de estar lo más alejada posible y no dar pie a ningún acercamiento con ellas. Si había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Edward, también debía hacerlo con todo lo que se relacionase con él, pero Alice no se daría tan rápido por vencida.

Aprovechando que Bella había salido del agua y se había ido a la sala de relajación para hidratarse con alguna infusión, la siguió.

- Lo pasamos bien anoche ¿cierto?- le preguntó la chica morena.

Bella se volvió- Sí, fue divertido- contestó intentando sonreír.

- ¿Hasta cuándo estaréis aquí?- preguntó colocándose a su altura y vertiendo agua fría en un vaso.

- Mañana nos vamos- le dijo antes de probar su infusión.

- ¿Tan pronto?- la noticia la sorprendió.

- Sólo vinimos por cuatro días.

- Edward me contó que celebráis la despedida de soltera de una de tus amigas- De repente quiso salir de allí. Si Alice seguía preguntando no sabía si podría seguir con la mentira y la chica trataba de sacar información.

-Así es- le dijo forzando una sonrisa. Bella empezaba a estar incómoda, pero por suerte alguien del personal del spa la llamó para su turno de masajes.

.

.

Por la tarde, las chicas propusieron ir a la playa delante del hotel donde se alojaban "los chicos" de Jessica y Lauren. Bella no tuvo objeción alguna, es más, era una forma de seguir oculta.

Edward, que aunque en la mañana estuvo desaparecido jugando un partido de pádel con su padre, su hermano y Jasper, esperaba ver a Bella tras el almuerzo. No se movió de la piscina, mirando el reloj cada dos por tres. A las cinco de la tarde Bella aún no había aparecido y comenzaba a estar ansioso.

- Deja de resoplar, qué te vas a desinflar- le dijo su hermana que estaba sentada junto a él.

- ¿Tú notaste algo raro en ella?- le preguntó- No sé, es que me da la impresión de que me evita- le dijo un poco decepcionado.

- No seas paranoico, a lo mejor ya tenían planes para hacer algo. Ellas están celebrando algo importante- intentó animarlo.

- Sí puede ser, pero después de lo de anoche creí que ella tendría las mismas ganas de verme que yo.

- Sí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se va mañana, porque sabes que se van mañana, ¿no?- él asintió.- Quizás deberías buscar en la playa. Yo aprovecharía lo poco que queda.

-Alice, no ayudas recordándome que el tiempo no juega a mi favor.

-Todo lo contrario. Ve, estás perdiendo el tiempo- le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón.

No tuvo suerte tampoco. Bella estaba desaparecida, al menos para él.

.

.

La piscina estaba iluminada y alrededor de ésta, farolillos que daban una luz cálida. Música en directo envolvía el ambiente. El jardín que separaba la zona de la playa tenía algunas barbacoas encendidas. Edward estaba en pie, junto a sus hermanos y su prima, en uno de los cenadores y no reparó en la llegada de Bella, pero Alice sí que tiró de la camiseta de este, señalando con la barbilla en su dirección.

Bella sabía que esta noche no tendría escapatoria y que tendría que hacer frente a sus actos. Aunque toda la mañana y toda la tarde pudo evitar encontrarse con él, eso no evitó que rememorara y una y otra vez los besos que intercambiaron y, a pesar de los remordimientos cuando pensaba en Jacob, una parte de ella deseaba volver a hacerlo. Y sabía que no estaba bien, que su novio no merecía ni siquiera que lo pensase.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Edward que la contemplaba desde la lejanía. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero antes de que él reaccionara, Bella rompió esa conexión, atendiendo a su amiga que la llamaba.

Por un rato actuó como si Edward no estuviese allí y para evitar tentaciones se mantuvo de espaldas hacia donde él se encontraba. Sin embargo él sí que lo hacía y empezó a pensar que sus sospechas de la tarde eran ciertas. Para ella sólo había sido un rollo de una noche, unos cuantos besos sin más. Se sintió mal, pero si ella lo ignoraba él se limitaría a hacerlo también, al fin y al cabo después del día siguiente no la volvería ver nunca más. Ese pensamiento le hizo entirse mal. No la vería jamás.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Ángela no había querido sacar mucho el tema, conocía a Bella y sabía que tendría una fuerte lucha en su interior. Su estado de ánimo no había sido demasiado bueno durante el día. Estuvo ausente la mayor parte, sin participar mucho. Cierto era que aquello se parecía a todo menos a una despedida de soltera.

- Nada, creo que tomé demasiado sol hoy. Me duele la cabeza- se disculpó.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-Se me pasará- sabía que era la excusa perfecta para poder retirarse a su habitación, pero no lo hizo.

Ángela simplemente asintió, no quiso insistir y al poco rato Bella comenzó a comportarse normalmente. El alcohol ayudó un poco.

Se bebió una copa de vino que le ofreció Taylor, el acompañante de Lauren. Una no le haría daño, pensó, pero cuando se la terminó, le pasó otra y ella que ya empezaba a estar animada, la aceptó con gusto.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron al grupo que hacía un círculo alrededor de una de las barbacoas. La chica se presentó y cuando Ángela se dio cuenta de que ella iba a hablar de más, le pidió a Lauren que la acompañase con una excusa para sacarla de allí. Permanecieron un rato conversando.

Le hizo señas a su hermano para que se uniera a ellos, pero él la ignoró. Era más que evidente que Bella no lo quería cerca y aunque él si quería, no iba a dar señal alguna de interés.

- ¿Qué pasa con Bella?- le preguntó su prima, que había visto el cambio de actitud de ella.

-¿No es evidente? Me ignora- dijo con pesar.

- Debe haber una explicación para eso.

- ¿Qué pasa de mí?- contestó obviamente dolido.

- Yo no creo que sea eso. Me he fijado en como interactuasteis anoche y como te ha estado mirando hoy. Es evidente que a ella también le gustas- Edward negaba con la cabeza- Soy mujer…y sé de eso, créeme, pero de todas formas no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. Imagino que no esperas nada de esto.

- Mis padres se conocieron en unas circunstancias similares- Tanya lo miró burlona.

-¿En serio Edward?

-En serio ¿qué?

-¿Te has enamorado? ¿A primera vista?

Él se encogió de hombros. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- En realidad no sé por qué estamos hablando de todo esto. Ha estado evitando estar cerca de mi durante todo el día y, hasta ahora, toda la noche- le dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz- el sentimiento no es recíproco.

- No ha terminado aún, Edward. La noche es larga- lo animó.

.

.

Ángela fue la primera en irse a dormir y aunque esa era otra buena oportunidad para desaparecer, tampoco lo hizo. ¿Qué esperaba realmente que ocurriese?

No se quedó con Jessica y Lauren. Poco después de que su amiga se despidiera, ella se dirigió a la playa.

Se sentó cerca de la orilla mirando la vista espectacular que le regalaba el lugar. La luna casi llena iluminaba el mar, el vaivén de las olas producía un sonido relajante, aunque a momentos se apagaba por la música del hotel. Cerró los ojos y aspiró, dejando entrar en sus pulmones el aire húmedo y salado proveniente del océano.

.

.

-¿Por qué no la sigues?- le susurró Tanya al oído a su primo. Ella no había perdido detalle de cómo él la seguía con la mirada mientras Bella se dirigía a la playa, y sabía de sobra que quería ir detrás.

- No creo que debiera- le dijo volviendo a la conversación que tenía con Emmett y su padre.

- A lo mejor es tu última oportunidad.

Él en un principio lo dejó estar, pero a los cinco minutos de ver que Bella no volvía y miradas de Tanya incitándole a dar el paso, decidió ir donde ella.

La encontró sentada en la arena, con los zapatos a un lado, los brazos rodeando sus piernas y la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y centró su mirada hacia donde ella lo hacía.

Bella no se sobresaltó con su presencia. De alguna forma su cuerpo notó que estaba cerca, además de que anhelaba que lo hiciera. En esa posición se mantuvieron un buen rato en silencio.

- Lo siento- le dijo Edward muy bajito, lo que hizo que Bella girara su cabeza y lo mirase confundida. No entendía el porqué de esa disculpa, en todo caso debería hacerlo ella por la forma en que había estado evitándolo.

- Se que no querías que estuviese cerca pero…

- Me gusta que estés aquí- le confesó ella, que volvió a mirar el romper de las olas.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, sin embargo no era incómodo, las palabras de ella habían dado un poco de esperanza a Edward.

Después de un rato ella se puso en pie y Edward pensó que ya iba a volver a la fiesta o quizás a la habitación, sin embargo le cogió totalmente desapercibido su actuar posterior.

- ¿Bailas?- le preguntó extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que llegaba el sonido de la música de la terraza del hotel.

Él tomó su mano y se levantó. Bella alzó sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de Edward y él la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo tímidamente contra su cuerpo. Ambos se contentaron con la sensación de calidez que generaba el cuerpo de su acompañante mientras se abrazaban delicadamente.

Comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la suave melodía. Bella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró su aroma, que olía a menta y jabón. En ese momento la dominó una sensación de tristeza y se apretó más contra él. Estuvo ignorándolo toda la noche contra su voluntad y sabía que no debió llegar tan lejos la noche anterior, pero había una atracción que era más fuerte que ella misma. No había podido rehuir de esos sentimientos, hay algunas cosas que no puedes dejar de lado porque aunque lo hagas siguen ahí. ¿Por qué había tenido que conocerlo cuándo su vida ya estaba encauzada y decidida?

De repente se vio llorando en silencio. Edward notó como lo hacía, además de que las lágrimas estaban mojando su camiseta y estrechó aún más su abrazo, atrayéndola fuertemente hacia su cuerpo, provocando que una flecha de deseo le atravesara todo el cuerpo, con tanto fuerza que se asustó.

Después de un rato, ella se separó, liberando él un poco el abrazo y quedaron en silencio, ambos mirándose con intensidad, lo que le dio valor a Edward que giró la cabeza lentamente y rozó sus labios con dulzura y sin alejarse, dándole la oportunidad a Bella de arrepentirse, pero no se apartó.

La boca de Edward volvió a encontrarse con la de ella con más fuerza, más pasión, a Bella le embargó una oleada de excitación y no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder, aunque sabía que no estaba bien, que ella no era una persona libre para dejarse llevar, pero lo estaba haciendo. Por alguna razón le importaba el hoy, mañana ya tendría tiempo para pensar, era el momento de dejar salir los sentimientos que él había despertado.

Se dejó embargar por ellos, poniendo todo el deseo y frenesí en cada uno de los besos que le daba, encontrando la misma respuesta por parte de Edward. Ya no había vuelta atrás y ella era consciente.

Mientras sus lenguas batallaban, Edward fue caminando hacia atrás arrastrándola, hasta tocar con la parte de atrás de sus rodillas una de la hamacas, sentándose en ella mientras Bella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Hacía rato que la fiesta había terminado, todo estaba apagado en el hotel, dejándoles tan solo la luz de la luna.

Con dedos temblorosos Edward le acarició las piernas, erizando todos los vellos a su paso. Subió hasta sus nalgas, tirando hacia él y frotando su erección contra ella. Su sexo palpitó en respuesta. Él quería tocar cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Bella, la deseaba más que jamás a ninguna otra chica.

Cambio sus labios, por su cuello, llegando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja donde se detuvo a jugar. Ella dejó caer la cabeza a un lado para darle mayor acceso. Sus labios siguieron moviéndose por su garganta y sus hombros, mientras las manos viajaban por su cintura subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar al tirante del vestido.

Lentamente fue deslizándolos hacia abajo, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la parte de su cuerpo que iba quedando libre de ropa. Bella no llevaba sujetador. Edward quedó con la respiración atascada cuando vio sus pechos, quería acariciar aquella zona de su cuerpo más clara que las demás.

Él la miró, ella tenía los ojos oscuros y las mejillas encendidas por el deseo. Volvió a besarla y llevó las manos a sus pechos y los cubrió apretándolos con cuidado, rozando con los pulgares los pezones, que se endurecieron en respuesta. Bella gemía, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Edward y dejándose hacer. Estaba completamente perdida en las sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando.

Acarició sus pechos con la lengua, primero uno y después el otro. Finalmente Bella salió del aturdimiento en el que estaba sumida y reaccionó, quería darle el mismo placer que él.

Jaló de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia ella, poniéndolo a su altura, tirando de su pelo, atacando sus labios, enredando sus lenguas. Llevó sus manos hacía el borde de su camiseta y tiró hacia arriba, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por su duro pecho. Edward disfrutando del delicado toque sobre su piel y su excitación era casi dolorosa. Y como si leyese la mente, metió una de sus manos por dentro de su pantalón, rozando su incipiente erección por encima de su ropa interior. Su miembro saltó contento a la vez que ella esquivaba sus boxer y cerraba los dedos en torno a él. Edward jadeó en su oído.

- Bella…eso se siente tan bien- le dijo en tono ronco, a la vez que comenzó a tirar de sus braguitas para tener mayor acceso a su húmedo sexo. Llevó uno de sus dedos a su botón de placer, haciendo círculos en él. Ella lo besaba, él acariciaba, ahogando sus gemidos contra su boca. Se retorció de placer cuando introdujo dos dedos en su interior bombeando, sin abandonar su punto sensible.

Bella seguía el mismo ritmo, recorriendo una y otra vez toda su erección con la mano- Creo que deberías parar- dijo este entre jadeos- No seré capaz de aguantar mucho más si sigues así- ella relajó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Sin embargo él siguió trabajando con sus dedos, bombeando, acariciando, hasta que notó como comenzaba a temblar, mordiendo su hombro para acallar sus fuertes gemidos.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, se levantó con ella y la puso sobre su espalda en la hamaca, se liberó de sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se recostó encima de Bella, apoyado sobre los codos para no dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Se introdujo en ella lentamente permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la sensación, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos que solo cerró cuando entró completamente en su interior. Permanecieron parados un tiempo disfrutando de esa conexión, hasta que Bella levantó sus caderas invitándolo a moverse.

Después de un rato a un ritmo pausado, él no pudo más y aceleró sus embestidas, cada vez más profundas. Ella comenzó a sentir un calor desconocido que recorría su cuerpo y se iba concentrando en su vientre. Se movió desesperada debajo del cuerpo de Edward, buscando liberarse. Él estaba cerca y cuando Bella comenzó a temblar y sus músculos interiores a contraerse, él se dejó llevar gritando su nombre entre jadeos.

.

.

El sonido de la persiana y la luz que inundaron la habitación hicieron que Edward se despertase.

- Jo tío- se quejó a su compañero de habitación, tapándose los ojos.

- Edward, levántate- le chilló Alice- es ya la hora de comer, ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche?- le preguntó con voz sugerente.

Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió- Tarde- le contestó metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Alice levantó la almohada y puso la cabeza a la altura de la de su hermano, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué?- espetó.

- No, no nada hermanito… esa cara… Ven Jasper- le exigió- Mira la cara de mi hermano ¿Qué opinas?

- Oyeeeee- le golpeó con la almohada- ¡Qué no soy un mono de feria!

- ¿Crees que tendrá que ver con una chica de pelo castaño y enormes ojos marrones?- siguió preguntando a su novio.

- Creo que…- Edward lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Gallina!- ella se había puesto a su altura golpeándole en la nuca- Y tú- dijo señalando a su hermano- deja de amenazar a mi novio- advirtió antes de salir de la habitación arrastrando a Jasper y dando un portazo.

Edward se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro. ¿Sería posible que hubiese encontrado el amor en el mismo sitio que sus padres veinticinco años atrás? ¿Se estaría repitiendo la historia? Le gustó imaginar la misma situación dentro de unos años que ahora estaba viviendo como hijo, pero en el papel de padre. Negó con la cabeza ante la dirección de sus pensamientos y se fue a la ducha.

Bajó al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella. Cuando pasó delante de la recepción oyó que llamaban.

- Señor…Señor Cullen- repitió el chico.

No se dio por aludido. El señor Cullen era su padre.

El recepcionista volvió a llamar.

- ¿Sí?- contestó dándose cuenta de que se refería a él.

- Han dejado una nota para usted- le dijo, acercándole un sobre cerrado.

Edward se quedó un poco descolocado pero la aceptó. Siguió caminando y leyó la nota.

_Hola Edward,_

_Sé que no es la mejor forma de decirte esto, pero no encontré otra mejor. Han adelantado mi vuelo y no quería irme sin despedirme de ti._

_Quiero decirte que conocerte es lo último que esperaba con este viaje, pero he de agradecer al destino haberte puesto en mi camino. Anoche fue muy especial para mí, me has hecho sentir cosas que nadie antes había logrado y si la mayor parte del tiempo he estado esquiva, tuve una razón. Mi vida es complicada, es por eso que creo que ha sido bueno que tuviese que volver a casa antes de tiempo. Todo está patas arriba ahora.  
_

_Sé que esto te hará pensar y no entenderás nada. Me gustaría explicarte, debería haberlo hecho. Creo que no he sido justa contigo, pero lo que he sentido ha sido tan fuerte que me ha dado miedo y no he pensado mucho. Solo me he dejado llevar._

_Estos días siempre estarán en mí, al igual que tú._

_Bella_

El mundo de Edward se vino todo de golpe hacia sus pies al igual que la nota. De repente todas las ilusiones se desvanecieron y toda su alegría se esfumó. Y del estado de euforia en el que estuvo inmerso desde que se despertó pasó al de completa desolación.

- Vamos Ed… -Alice paró de pronto, su hermano estaba blanco como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Antes de que se asustase más, reparó en el papel en el suelo junto a él. Se agachó a cogerlo y sin pedir permiso lo leyó.

Alice tampoco entendió nada.

- Nos esperan- le susurró tarando de su brazo y guardando la nota en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Él miró a su hermana y cogiendo un poco de aire se dispuso a entrar en el restaurante.

* * *

A todas las que habéis leído, a las que me añadisteis a alertas y favoritos y a las que dejasteis comentarios, **gracias.**

**Saraes, ABellaCullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen (a vosotras sobre todo por vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo y vuestro impulso para que forme parte de toda esta locura), Claudhia Lady Cullen, terra2012, L´Amelie, patymdn, una lectora de 40, robsten-pattinson, ChicadeCullen, valitaunseen, Cullen Vigo, Cath Robsteniana, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Laubellacullen94, Angie Masen, TereCullen, abelen.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío.

Aquí os dejo las consecuencias de la intensa despedida de soltera. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. NOVIA A LA FUGA**

Jacob salió temprano hacia Seattle. Le había pedido a Sam que quedase al frente de la escuela de surf. Hoy llegaba Bella de pasar cuatro días con sus amigas festejando su despedida de soltera y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo separado de ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacían desde que estaban juntos y para él la sensación de lejanía no había sido para nada placentera.

No supo que el vuelo se había adelantado. El Sr. Stanley lo telefoneó cuando él iba de camino y agradeció haber salido antes de lo que debería, en caso contrario no hubiese podido sorprender a su novia, que esperaba que el padre de Jessica fuera quien las recogiera en el aeropuerto.

Aunque decidió dejar en Santa Bárbara todo lo que allí había pasado, Bella salió no sólo arrastrando sus maletas, también una sensación de pesadumbre por todo lo ocurrido esos días atrás y sobre todo la noche anterior. Después de meditarlo, llegó a la firme idea de que no se arrepentía porque actuó tal y como deseó en esos momentos, pero el haber traicionado a su novio a las puertas de que se convirtiese en su marido, hizo que su conciencia hasta ahora dormida emergiese como Ave Fenix, haciéndole sentir tremendamente culpable durante todo el camino de vuelta. Saber que no volvería a ver a Edward aumentaba aún más su pésimo estado de ánimo.

Cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies seguía a Ángela a través de la no había hecho comentario alguno. Al contrario que la noche del viernes, fingió dormir cuando Bella llegó a la habitación. No aprobaba en absoluto el engaño porque se ponía en el lugar de Jacob, pero también trataba de ponerse en el de su amiga y sabía que quizás tampoco ella en su situación hubiese podido evitarlo. A veces las cosas ocurren por algún motivo. Ella no sacaría el tema hasta que Bella lo hiciese, era a quien le correspondía hablarlo. Ella se mantendría en su línea, la discrepción era lo suyo.

Levantó por fin la mirada del suelo y se encontró a unos metros con la radiante y blanca sonrisa de Jake. Bella no lo esperaba, y seguramente en otra situación se habría sorprendido, alegrado, soltado todo lo que llevara encima y corrido hacia él como si se tratara de años y no de días los que los habían separado, pero lo cierto era que había contado con más tiempo para dejar a un lado lo vivido en Santa Bárbara y volver a su rutina y a sus planes.

Mientras caminaba en su dirección, con una leve y forzada sonrisa dibujada en su cara, fue fijándose en su novio. Nunca antes había reparado en lo extremadamente bronceado que estaba y lo musculoso y grande que parecía en comparación a cualquier otro chico de su edad. Su sonrisa bien podía ser utilizada para un anuncio de blanqueador de dientes, que se percibían muy blancos en comparación con el color de su piel. Era guapo. Eso era algo innegable, pero de repente a ella ya no se lo parecía tanto.

- ¡Mira Bella!- gritó Jessica- Es Jacob, ¿no es una sorpresa?- por supuesto que ella sabía de sobra que sería él y no su padre quien las llevaría de vuelta a Forks, ya que fue a ella a quien el señor Stanley avisó del adelanto de vuelo y de quien sería la persona que las recogería en el aeropuerto, y lo que desconocía era que la sorpresa fue tal, pero no tan grata como ella imaginaba. Jess estuvo demasiado ocupada durante los días anteriores como para reparar en todo lo que Bella había estado haciendo. Y no es que ella se hubiera ido de la lengua, era chismosa, sí, pero sabía respetar los asuntos y secretos de sus amigas. Pero no era algo como para desvelar.

- Sí. Ya lo he visto- le dijo desganada casi cuando estaban a unos metros de Jake.

- Hola mi amor- el chico se adelantó unos pasos, abrazó a Bella y la elevó hasta ponerla a su altura para así besarla.

Ese primer beso le resultó de lo más extraño, ahora que volvía de probar otros labios y otro sabor, así como una forma totalmente diferente de besar. No mejor ni peor, tan sólo distinta. Bella se separó antes de lo que Jacob esperaba.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal?- las saludó cuando dejó a su novia sobre el suelo y cogía el carro de las maletas que antes empujaba ella.

- Uff cansadísimas- se quejó Lauren mientras miraba cómplice a Jessica.

Jake las miraba con la ceja arqueada y se giró para sonreír a Bella, pero ella miraba al frente perdida.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos- le susurró al oído.

Lo miró- Nada- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Estás cansada? ¿Demasiada fiesta?- le preguntó mientras caminaban uno junto al otro.

-Sí, eso es. He dormido muy poco.

- ¿Tú no pareces estar tan agotada como ellas- dijo dirigiéndose a Ángela- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho éstas?- bromeó.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que piensas que íbamos a hacer?- saltó Bella de repente- ¿Es qué no te fías de mí?

Los cuatro se sorprendieron ante la reacción, puesto que se notaba el tono de sorna en el que Jake había preguntado.

Este abrió mucho los ojos- Yo…- titubeó- no he querido ofenderte, perdona- se disculpó un poco avergonzado.

Ángela, Jessica y Lauren se adelantaron intentando dar un poco de privacidad a la pareja, evitando estar frente a una situación incómoda.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?- le preguntó Lauren a Ángela ante la atenta mirada de Jessica. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Antes de entrar en el coche, Ángela se acercó discretamente a Bella y en un susurro le aconsejó que se relajase un poco.

Bella dio gracias por tener unas amigas tan charlatanas y que monopolizasen las conversaciones, sobre todo en momentos en los que estaban eufóricas por algún acontecimiento nuevo, como en ese caso.

Jacob reía divertido ante los relatos de las chicas y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Bella, que parecía haber dejado a un lado los nervios y que sonreía como los demás. Él a veces, si el tráfico se lo permitía, acercaba su mano a la de su novia y le daba un dulce apretón o dejaba alguna caricia en ella.

A su llegada a Forks, fueron dejando una a una en sus casas. Finalmente la pareja se quedó a solas, y aunque ella parecía estar más a gusto, aún seguía demasiado callada.

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado?- le preguntó su novio dulcemente.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? Ayer tenías tu despedida y supongo que te acostarías tarde. Podías haber dejado a mi padre que nos recogiera en el aeropuerto, él seguro no trasnochó tanto como tú.

- No tan tarde. Salimos pronto a cenar y ya sabes como son estos…cuál es su idea de una despedida de soltero…me llevaron a un club de streaptease. En cuanto se despistaron me escaqueé. Tengo lo que quiero. No necesito ver a tías desnudándose para despedirme de mi soltería- sus palabras hicieron que Bella se sintiese aún más culpable tanto que casi se pone a llorar. Pero él estaba pendiente de la carretera mientras hablaba y no lo percibió.

- ¡Bella cariño!- gritó Renee que había salido a la puerta cuando oyó la furgoneta de Jacob aparcar junto a su casa- ¡Vaya ojeras! Menos mal que aún queda para la boda. Más te vale no trasnochar hasta entonces- la sermoneó.

-Hola a tí también mamá.

- Es normal Renee- intervino Jake en defensa de su novia- Nada que no pueda arreglar un descanso.

- Ya ya...¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó Renee a su casi yerno.

- Sí, sí por supuesto- dijo aceptando de buena gana mientras seguía con la mirada a Bella que entraba en casa.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hija?- preguntó este sentado desde el sillón donde veía algo en la televisión.

- Hola papá- Bella dejó un beso en su mejilla- Me lo he pasado bien, gracias.

A Charlie no le pasó desapercibido el tono de voz de su hija y la miró levantando las cejas.

-Solo estoy cansada papá. Me lo he pasado bien, te lo prometo- su padre la conocía bien.

.

.

Durante la cena su madre no paró de atosigar a preguntas y a Bella no le quedó más remedio que contestarlas. Suerte que Renee se centró más en cosas superficiales como decoración del hotel, la comida que servían, sus instalaciones y poco quiso saber sobre la fiesta y salida de las chicas, así que Bella se mantuvo todo lo relajada que pudo a lo largo de la velada.

Tras los postres Jacob anunció que debía irse a casa y pidió a su novia, como siempre hacía, aunque quizás esta vez se mostraba más perezosa, que la acompañara hasta el coche.

- Te he echado de menos- le susurró sobre sus labios, abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos, antes de posar lo suyos contra ellos.

Bella le correspondió y Jake apretó más su cuerpo, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca mientras metía las manos bajo la camiseta de ella y acariciaba su piel.

Ella se estremeció, pero no fue de placer. Dejando un pico en sus labios y poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, puso fin a ese iintento de acercamiento.

- Estoy cansada. Creo que es mejor que entre ya- se excusó.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Es cierto eso de que tienes mala cara- Jacob le acarició la mejilla y se acercó para darle un casto beso. -Mañana hablamos- le dijo entrando en la furgoneta.

Bella lo despidió con la mano y no esperó a que arrancase y pusiese el motor en marcha para meterse en casa.

- Me voy a la cama- le dijo a sus padres al pasar frente a la puerta del salón.

- Muy bien cariño. Debes descansar te esperan los días más ajetreados. Esta semana tienes que ir a probarte el vestido, a…- Renee intentó enumerar cada una de las actividades que aún quedaban pendientes para el gran acontecimiento, pero su hija ni siquiera esperó a que dijera la segunda para desaparecer escaleras arriba.

- ¡Tú la has visto!- se quejó a su marido.

- Déjala mujer….no ves que viene agotada. Ha pasado cuatro días de fiesta- la defendió.

- ¡Eso es otra!- suspiró- Jake tan sólo salió anoche y ella se va fuera del estado.

- No me parece nada malo Renee- la cortó Charlie- Es joven, eso es lo que hacen las chicas de esu edad. Divertirse. No casarse.

- ¿Tan mal te ha ido a ti?- le reprochó.

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso- dijo con voz más suave- es sólo que creo que aún le queda mucho por hacer….¡Si prácticamente acaba de salir del instituto!... Yo quería otra cosa para mi hija- suspiró.

Renee se sentó en el brazo del sillón que su marido ocupaba y le dio unos cariñosos golpes sobre el hombro -pero eso es lo que ella ha decidido cariño…. Es su vida, no la tuya.

- Ya lo sé…pero no quiero que se arrepienta cuando sea demasiado tarde- Charlie seguía creyendo que no era una decisión acertada y temía que su hija no llegase a ser feliz cuando se diese cuenta que se había precipitado.

En la soledad de su habitación Bella explotó. Llevaba todo el día aguantando, se sentía desbordada por todos los acontecimientos vividos. No le había dado tiempo a pensar con claridad y, para colmo de todo, ella pensó que cuando viese a Jake, Edward quedaría a la altura de un buen sueño, que se olvidaría de él y se daría cuenta que su novio lo era todo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, el sentimiento de culpa había crecido, lo que ya predecía y no solo por engañarlo sino porque no podía arrepentirse. Si volviese atrás en el tiempo lo volvería hacer. Algo muy fuerte había sentido por Edward desde el momento en que lo vio en el aeropuerto y se había movido por instinto.

.

.

Los días posteriores mantuvieron a Bella francamente ocupada con los últimos preparativos de la boda, pero ella no compartía con su madre o su suegra la ilusión como antes.

El primer día después de llegar de Santa Bárbara, se lo pasó prácticamente en la cama, como excusa, el cansancio, pero es que Bella solo quería evadirse, mientras dormía no recordaba, no pensaba.

Jacob no la llamó hasta la noche, consciente de que ella debería estar cansada y cuando Bella habló con él, se dio cuenta de que debía enfrentar el problema y no esconderse como una cobarde. Así que a pesar de que la atracción que sintió por Edward era evidente y seguía allí. Ellos no tenían un futuro, pero Jake y ella sí. Él era el hombre de su vida, así lo había sentido hasta cinco días atrás y eso no cambiaba de la noche a la mañana, así que seguiría su vida tal y como la tenía pensada.

Por lo que el martes fue a la cita que su madre había concertado con Sue Clearwater, modista y, también, una de sus mejores amigas. Bella había decidido llevar el mismo traje que su madre y Sue se lo iba a arreglar.

El vestido a pesar de haber pasado ya diecinueve años, era un modelo que con unos arreglos quedaría adaptado a los tiempos. _Vintage_ fue el calificativo que le dio Jessica cuando lo vio en el armario de Renee.

A su madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando la vio con él, a pesar de quedarle grande, porque Bella era más menuda que ella y no estaba embarazada, detalle importante.

Sue comenzó a llenar el traje de alfileres para adaptarlo a sus medidas y ella se dejó hacer, pero no tenía la alegría o la emoción de una novia en esos casos, a pesar de estar poniendo todo de su parte.

Se miraba al espejo y, casi al borde del llanto, se intentaba convencer de que debería estar contenta. ¿No dicen que a las novias se les saltan las lágrimas en ese momento? A ella también, pero por un motivo totalmente distinto. Lo que quería era terminar, quitarse el vestido y salir de allí corriendo.

Los demás días fueron más de lo mismo, Bella se sentía como una marioneta de acá para allá, elegía porque tenía que hacerlo, pero en la mayoría de los casos tomaba el consejo de su madre como decisión propia. Y parecía que Renee, que era la que pasaba la mayor parte del día con ella, no se daba cuenta de su estado de ánimo y de la desgana con la que Bella se estaba tomando todo lo relacionado con su boda. Sin embargo, Charlie, su padre, que tan sólo los veía a la hora de la cena empezaba a ser consciente que algo le ocurría a su hija. Apenas comía, casi no sonreía, se iba pronto a la soledad de su habitación, con la excusa del agotamiento. No era lo más normal en esos casos.

Con Jacob, la situación también era diferente. Ya no iba tanto a la Push, excusándose la mayoría de las veces con el cansancio por los preparativos de última hora que la absorbían, porque él lo había dejado todo en manos de Bella, su madre y la suya propia. Tampoco le dio demasiada importancia al principio, puesto que entendía que eso era así, pero poco a poco comenzó a preocuparse por la actitud de su novia. Ya no era la de antes. Parecía más triste, más esquiva y casi no hacía esfuerzos por pasar un rato con él a solas y cuando se daba el caso, trataba de mantener el mínimo contacto, apenas unos cuantos besos y si la situación subía de temperatura, cortaba inmediatamente y desaparecía, sin darle a él tiempo para reaccionar. Así que poco a poco él evitaba tocarla de alguna forma.

Todo ello provocó que le invadiera una especie de miedo a perderla. Su alejamiento no le hacía presagiar nada bueno, pero quiso dejar esas malas sensaciones de lado y justificarla con la cercanía de la fecha de la boda, las numerosas tareas que ello conllevaba y los nervios. Él mismo lo estaba, aunque no tanto como seguro de que Bella era la mujer de su vida.

Bella, por su parte, ya no lo estaba y todas las noches se acostaba con la esperanza de que la mañana siguiente fuera distinta, que Edward hubiese salido de sus pensamientos. Pero él seguía allí, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, no le resultaba fácil de olvidar. Solo que eso no era lo único, arrastraba mucho más. Un deseo que aunque trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, estaba allí, esperando a que lo mirasen directamente, a no ser ignorado.

¿Debía olvidarse de estudiar? No es que no tuviese recursos ni fuese una mala estudiante, simplemente había renunciado a ello por estar con su novio, sustituyéndolo por un posible curso a distancia.

¿Se veía para el resto de su vida con Jake? Ahora le resultaba mucho más difícil visionar eso que antes le parecía ideal.

Sus amigas tenían planes muy diferentes, salir de Forks, estudiar y a ser posible no volver. ¿Qué le quedaba a ella? Jacob, los amigos de este, su familia y la que ella misma formaría ¿Esa era la vida que esperaba?

Bella comenzaba a ahogarse en ese futuro que aún no había comenzado siquiera.

Algunas noches, ya de madrugada, para escapar de la ansiedad que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, cogía su camioneta y conducía hasta la playa de la Push. Aquel lugar ya no le traía los mismos recuerdos, no era Jacob el que estaba en ellos. Se transportaba a Santa Bárbara, con Edward y la última noche que pasó con él. Esos eran los momentos en los que conscientemente se permitía pensar en él. También dejaba volar su imaginación.

Se veía siendo una estudiante más, en otra ciudad, conociendo gente nueva, yendo a fiestas, agobiándose en la época de exámenes… Y por qué no, conociendo algún chico del que se sintiese más atraída que al resto. En ese momento era realista. Era tan probable que volviese a toparse con Edward como que fuera agraciada con la lotería.

Cuando volvía a la realidad, la sensación de culpa por dejar fuera a Jake de todos esos nuevos planes, se hacía latente.

.

.

-Ángela- Charlie la vio mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

Ella se volvió al oír una voz conocida. -Buenas noches Jefe Swam- lo saludó a través de la ventanilla del acompañante que este había bajado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó inclinándose un poco para que lo oyese mejor.- Es acerca de Bella- aclaró al ver la cara de confusión de esta.

-Claro- le dijo un poco inquieta.

-Sube. Te llevo a casa- la invitó abriendo la puerta desde dentro. Ella dudó pero finalmente entró.

- Usted dirá.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa a mi hija?- le preguntó sin rodeos. -No es la misma desde que volvió de su despedida de soltera.

Ángela apenas la había visto desde entonces. Ella estuvo ocupada. Había viajado a Seattle con Jessica y Lauren, las habían aceptado en la Universidad y estuvieron unos días buscando alojamiento para el próximo curso. Además ella tenía a Ben y las pocas veces que quedaron Bella no estaba muy comunicativa y aunque sospechaba la razón, no quiso ahondar en el tema. Puede que tan sólo fueran los nervios y las dudas que dicen que aparecen antes del matrimonio.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta. No debía ser ella quien hablase con Charlie, eso correspondía a su amiga.

Me gustaría pedirte un favor. Si pudieses hablar con ella…Se que no está bien- él parecía muy preocupado.

- Sí. Seguro.

- Yo no me enfadaría con ella, si cambiase de opinión a estas alturas- Charlie quería que su hija supiera esto a través de Ángela, porque cuando había intentado entablar una conversación con ella, siempre la desviaba a otro tema

-No es que no me guste Jake- prosiguió- porque es todo lo contrario. Lo adoro como a un hijo y creo que será un buen marido para Bella, pero ella es muy joven aún y me encantaría que hiciese lo que vosotras. Estudiar fuera, conocer otro mundo, tener nuevas experiencias y después si quiere, que regrese y se case con él, yo seré el padre más orgulloso por entregársela, pero ahora….

La chica lo oía en silencio.

- Eché solicitudes en su nombre para diferentes Universidades- continuó-y la aceptaron. Es buena estudiante y sus notas han sido altas todos estos años. Me he informado y aún tiene la oportunidad de matricularse en alguna.

-¿Hablarás con ella?- le volvió a preguntar cuando llegaron.

- No se preocupe. Mañana mismo trataré de hacerlo, aunque no le prometo que me escuche.

- Bien, pero no le digas nada de lo que he hecho a sus espaldas, puede ser que se enfade por eso- le pidió.

.

.

Ángela telefoneó a Bella por la mañana y quedó con ella en una cafetería.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- le preguntó después de que se saludaran.

- Ya sabes…ultimando detalles- a Bella saber que se acercaba la fecha, la mantenía con un desagradable nudo constante en la boca del estómago.

- No pareces una novia contenta- comenzó.

- Son los nervios.

-Eso dicen… ¿Son nervios para ti, Bella?

-Sí- respondió rotunda.

-Si no estás segura hay tiempo para volverse atrás… Mejor ahora que una vez dado el paso. Puede que ahora destroces el corazón de Jake, pero después será peor, porque si el tuyo no es feliz el suyo tampoco y lo único que harás será posponer el final.

- En serio Ángela, es el estrés de los últimos días. En cuanto todo pase volveré a ser la de antes- le dijo aparentemente tranquila.

-Bella, yo no sé que pasó la última noche en Santa Bárbara, pero...- no la dejó terminar.

-Nada de importancia- mintió.

-Tú padre me dijo que no se enfadaría si te volvías atrás- su amiga abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te ha pedido que vengas?- Bella parecía enfadada.

-No te enfades, él está preocupado. Y yo también…Ese viaje te cambió, quizás era una señal. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después…

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Ángela asintió.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?- le preguntó.

-Cuéntame, estuvisteis en Seattle…

.

.

Después de su charla con Ángela, Bella pensó en volver a casa, pero por el camino cambió de idea. Todos estaban notando que algo pasaba con ella, no debía seguir así, era hora de volver a la realidad. Se repitió que ya había tomado una decisión y cuatro días no iban a cambiarla ¿No era eso lo que ella quería? Jacob no se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Evitándolo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella en el lugar de su novio? Evidentemente estaría sufriendo.

Cuando llegó a la Push ya estaba cerrada la escuela de surf y de la tienda colgaba el letrero de cerrado. Ella entró por la puerta trasera, que era por la que se accedía a la vivienda que estaba en el segundo piso y que sería su hogar cuando se casaran.

- Hola-dijo haciendose notar. Él estaba de espaldas terminando de barrer el suelo yB ella lo abrazó por la cintura.

Jacob se giró para verla.- Hola- musitó, dándose la vuelta por completo y dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, se puso de puntillas y sorprendiéndolo, lo besó. Al principio el beso de Bella fue lento, pero pronto este se volvió más demandante. Este cuando reaccionó le devolvió el beso, mientras acariciaba sus hombros y sus caderas, pero después paró y retrocedió un poco mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Bella vio confusión a la vez quedeseo en sus ojos, pero él no supo interpretar lo que los de ella decían, aún así volvió a besarla, esta vez más ávidamente.

Le desabrochó la blusa que ella llevaba, poniendo al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos. Acarició su piel y las deslizó por su espalda para quitar el sujetador. Se inclinó sobre sus senos y los besó.

Bella se sintió extraña, pero convencida de que volver a tener sexo con él haría que sus dudas se desvaneciesen continuó. Metió la mano bajo su bañador y acarició su erección. Jacob luchó con el botón de su pantalón y ella al ver que con las prisas no podía se separó un momento de él y se lo quitó ella misma ayudándose con los pies.

Mientras se deshacía de su ropa, Jacob la imitó. Parecía como una maratón, todo iba demasiado rápido, en un acto desesperado por unirse. Él la alzó sobre su cintura y ella la rodeó con sus piernas. La dejó sobre el filo del mostrador de la tienda, se cercioró de que estuviese húmeda y la penetró de una sola estocada.

Ambos se quedaron momentáneamente parados, mirándose a los ojos. Bella lo invitó a moverse, apoyándose en los hombros de Jake, chocó sus caderas contra las de él, que rápidamente comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, sin tregua. Ambos jadeaban, él sobre el cuello de ella. De pronto Jacob se dio cuenta que no aguantaría mucho tiempo, pero Bella no para de moverse, gimiendo en su oído, pidiendo por más. Notó como un calor invadía su cuerpo y en nada había terminado. Ella, sin embargo, no llegó a su orgasmo, tampoco era algo anormal, solamente una vez había disfrutado de ese placer, y fue con otro hombre.

Mientras recuperaban el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, Jacob, abrazado a ella, se alegraba de que su novia hubiera buscado un acercamiento después de todos esos días rechazándolo, le parecía un signo de que nada ocurría.

En contra, a Bella la había invadido una sensación de vacío. Era cierto que con Jacob nunca había sentido eso que contaban sobre fuegos artificiales o llegada al cielo, pero esta vez tenía la esperanza de hacerlo. Además no pudo dejar de comparar a Jacob con Edward, mientras la tocaba, la besaba o la penetraba. Solo le quedaban ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, pero no podía hacer eso. Se quedó mientras su novio muy dulcemente la abrazada y dejaba un reguero de besos sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

- Tengo que volver a casa- musitó después de un rato- Deben estar preocupados.

- ¿Tan pronto?- Jake parecía decepcionado, pero Bella se removió bajo su cuerpo, así que la ayudó a bajarse del mostrador, cogió su ropa que había quedado tirada por ahí y se la dio. Ella comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a él, ahora escondiendo su cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía Jacob la observaba.

De camino a casa, en la soledad de su camioneta se desmoronó. Tuvo que echarse a un lado de la carretera, porque pensó que sería peligroso conducir así. En el arcén lloró. ¿Qué había intentado demostrar? Se sentía aún peor.

Al llegar, Charlie la esperaba sentado en el sillón.

- Buenas noches- saludó llamando su atención. Su padre se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.-¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo algo cansada- le respondió con la voz aún un poco tomada.

- ¿Has cenado?- se levantó en dirección a la cocina- Tu madre ha dejado comida preparada. Sólo tienes que calentarla.

-Ya he cenado con Jake- mintió. Su padre entonces se extrañó aún más.

- Bella…-

- Ahora no, papá- le dijo ella, viendo cuales eran las intenciones de su padre y sin fuerzas para mantener con él la conversación que llevaba buscando días.

No insistió.

.

.

Todo estaba preparado para el enlace, para que en menos de veinticuatro horas los novios llegaran y frente a todos se prometieran amor y fidelidad para el resto de su vida. La pérgola decorada con flores blancas, las sillas vestidas y alineadas, las mesas dónde se serviría la comida. Lo vio cuando fue a la Reserva a buscar su vestido. La ceremonia tendría lugar en casa de los Black, la cual tenía un gran patio posterior con vistas al acantilado.

Antes pasó a ver a Jacob, desde la noche en que ella se presentó en su casa apenas si se habían visto. Él estaba terminando de recoger las últimas tablas que quedaban en la playa. Cuando levantó la vista y la vio, dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su cara, esta amanaba felicidad, sobre todo porque no la esperaba y pensaba que no la vería hasta el día siguiente.

- Ya sólo quedan unas horas- le dijo acercándose a ella- Estoy deseando que seas la señora Black- había llegado hasta ella y rodeó su cintura.

Bella se limitó a sonreír.

- Termino con esto y estoy contigo.

- He pasado a verte un momento. Tengo que recoger el vestido de novia en casa de Sue y volver. Mi madre me mata si hoy llego tarde a casa- le dijo.

- Oh sí, será mejor- se quedó un momento perdido en sus ojos. Bella no sabía que buscaba en ellos pero cada vez que estaban juntos él la miraba de esa forma como tratando de adivinar lo que ella sentía a través de ellos- Te veré mañana- le dijo acariciando su mejilla y dejando un suave y corto beso sobre sus labios- seré el hombre impaciente que espera.

Bella lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su duro pecho. Él peinó sus cabellos. Intuía que estaba nerviosa y de alguna forma trataba de calmarla. Poco a poco lo consiguió. Ella se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y lo besó antes de separarse.

- Hasta mañana.

.

.

En casa, durante la cena, Bella estuvo igual que todas las noches atrás, aunque Charlie la encontró más meditabunda que en otras ocasiones. Intentó que ella participara de la tertulia durante la cena, ella no estaba muy receptiva y Renee acaparó toda la conversación, repasando para que al día siguiente todo fuera perfecto, dando instrucciones.

Antes de acostarse Charlie fue a su habitación.

- Bella- la llamó golpeando con los nudillos en la puerta. No encontró respuesta, aún así giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

- Bella- volvió a llamarla. Estaba junto a la ventana mirando a través de ella- ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Genial- le contestó sin mirarlo.

- Hija…¿Estás segura?- Bella sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Se quedó mirando a su padre, siempre había tenido clara la respuesta o al menos lo creía, pero en ese momento era una completamente opuesta, solo que tenía miedo. Miedo a las consecuencias que ella traería. Decepcionaría a muchos y destrozaría a Jacob, ya no estaba segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida con él, de hecho se dio cuenta al volver de Santa Bárbara aunque hubiese ignorado ese sentimiento. No creía estar enamorada, eso había desaparecido.

Lo quería eso no podía negarlo. Había sido su mejor amigo, su primer amor con lo que ello conlleva, pero ¿debería sacrificarse después de haber llegado hasta ahí solo por eso? La idea de vivir la vida antes de casarse ya no se le antojaba tan disparatada.

-Papá… No puedo hacerlo- enterró su rostro en las palmas de las manos- Pero, lo quiero y no quiero hacerle daño,

Su padre afirmó lentamente- Sí es así, más vale que lo hagas ahora. No esperes a estar casada. Eso será peor- le aconsejó, acariciando su pelo.

Bella sabía que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el hecho de que hubiese renunciado a todo por quedarse en Forks y casarse con Jake, pero ya todo estaba prácticamente hecho. Esperaba una reprimenda por su parte, por haber llegado tan lejos, no ánimos para volverse atrás.

-No es tan fácil…he llegado muy lejos…yo… ¿cómo voy a parar esto?

-Es el momento. Si no estás segura no sigas adelante- le dijo con una tremenda tranquilidad.

-¿Y mamá?- preguntó a sabiendas de que ella no tendría la misma opinión ni reacción.

-No es la vida de tu madre, hija. Es la tuya y la de Jake y si sigues adelante no estando segura, sólo vas a conseguir ser más infeliz de lo que te he visto estos últimos días.

Ella se abrazó a su padre- Gracias, por ser tan comprensivo.

-No, solo quiero tu felicidad. No voy a obligarte a seguir adelante por el que dirán y ahora creo que deberías ir a hablar con Jacob. Yo iré a lidiar con Renee- Charlie se levantó después de un rato abrazado a su hija y la dejó a solas.

.

.

Llegó a casa de Jacob a medianoche. Tenía las llaves pero no quiso utilizarlas y llamó a la puerta. Casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer era una locura.

Oyó sus pasos bajando las escaleras. Aún tenía tiempo para salir corriendo pero sus pies no se movieron, quedando como una estatua frente a la puerta. Su corazón latía desbocadamente. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

En el momento en que él abrió, este se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, no había razón alguna para que Bella se presentase a esas horas.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó en un tono de voz inaudible.

Se echó a un lado y la dejó entrar. Sin decir nada subió las escaleras seguida por él. Se sentó en el sofá e invitó con un gesto a que Jacob lo hiciese también.

Repitió las mismas palabras que antes le había dicho a su padre.

- No puedo hacerlo Jake. No puedo casarme contigo- el chico sintió un gélido estremecimiento.

Se quedó callado, tiempo que a Bella le pareció una eternidad- Has conocido a otro- musitó dándolo por hecho y sintiendo el sabor agrio de los celos con sólo pensarlo.

Bella lo negó. Demasiado dura era la situación y en cierto modo, lo hacía por ella, no por nadie.

- Entonces… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Ya no me quieres?- le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta que casi no lo dejaba hablar.

- Sí te quiero Jake- le dijo cogiendo su mano entre las suyas y centrando la mirada en esa unión- pero…- las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- ya no de la misma manera.

Jacob tuvo la sensación de que el mundo se le estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo inundaron sus ojos- ¿Y entonces qué?- le preguntó mirándola con consternación- Podemos retrasarlo. Tienen que ser los nervios de último momento. Si, debe ser eso- murmuraba como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

Ella volvió a negar.

- Bella… por favor…no me dejes- Jacob se arrodilló a los pies de Bella, cogiendo sus manos. Estaba suplicando y ella estaba destrozada al verlo así, le estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero no podía echarse atrás. No cuando a pesar de la situación comenzaba a sentirse liberada.

- Es mejor así- le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Para quién Bella? Para ti. Porque no lo es para mí ¿No ves lo que me estás haciendo? -Jacob, tan grande, tan fuerte, parecía un animal desvalido.

- Lo siento, de verdad- se disculpó con voz temblorosa al ver su rostro desolado.

-¿Por qué has esperado hasta el último momento? ¿Si no estabas segura por qué has dejado que lleguemos aquí?- Jacob lloraba mientras trataba de buscar una explicación.

-No sé, pensé que quizás era algo temporal...Lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Bella ...yo te quiero- el chico se abrazó a su cintura, no queriendo dejarla ir, aferrándose a ella, temblando.

Ambos permanecieron allí, llorando juntos, pero finalmente ella comenzó a moverse, intentando liberarse, no queriendo alargar más el momento de angustia.

- Te estaré esperando. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario- le dijo aún sentado en el suelo.

Ella solo asintió. Se levantó y dejó un beso en los labios de Jacob, salados por sus lágrimas. Era una decisión definitiva, ahora estaba segura. Nunca volvería con él.

Salió de allí sin mirar atrás y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo pudo respirar sin sentir pesar.

* * *

A todas las que habéis leído, a las que me añadisteis a alertas y favoritos y a las que dejasteis comentarios, **gracias.**

**Saraes, ABellaCullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen (a vosotras sobre todo por vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo y vuestro impulso para que forme parte de toda esta locura), Claudhia Lady Cullen, terra2012, L´Amelie, patymdn, una lectora de 40, robsten-pattinson, ChicadeCullen, valitaunseen, Cullen Vigo, Cath Robsteniana, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Laubellacullen94, Angie Masen, TereCullen, abelen, marcecullenswam, NuRySh, Antonella D Pattinson, hildiux, Wipho, Laubellacullen94.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. EL ANSIADO CAMBIO**

Edward volvió a Chicago y se metió de lleno en los exámenes de septiembre. Se despistó un poco el curso anterior y Carlisle le dio un toque de atención, amenazándolo con volverlo a la residencia estudiantil si volvía a suspender.

A pesar de que lo intentó, le costó mucho centrarse. No recordaba haberse sentido peor en mucho tiempo, de hecho nunca se había sentido así de mal. En unas horas se había enamorado de una chica, había tenido una relación fugaz y tan rápido como todo pasó, se esfumó.

Su hermana y Tanya habían intentado animarlo, porque lo encontraban deprimido y apático, y él nunca fue así, pero todo en vano. Edward no podía deshacerse tan rápido de Bella. Ella había calado hondo.

Se sintió aliviado cuando llegó la hora de volver a la Universidad. Un cambio de aires y la vuelta a su rutina habitual pensaba, lograría hacerle olvidarla por fin.

La noche antes de su partida mientras acababa de hacer sus maletas, Alice subió a su habitación. Su hermana tocó en la puerta con los nudillos.

- Pasa- esperó el permiso de Edward.

Ella entró y se sentó en la cama junto a la maleta abierta, en la que su hermano iba metiendo cosas.

- Te he traído algo- le dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

Lo cogió despreocupadamente, pero pronto le llamó la atención. Era del hotel donde se instalaron en Santa Bárbara. Un poco confundido, lo abrió y sacó el contenido de su interior. Era el regalo que él y Bella habían conseguido aquella noche. La estancia gratis con fecha abierta. Creía que era ella quien lo tendría y no su hermana.

Edward miró a Alice, sus ojos denotaban dureza- Creo que tú harás mejor uso de esto que yo- le dijo devolviéndoselo.

- Quizás esto te ayude- esta vez le dio una cuartilla con algo escrito.

La leyó. _Jessica Stanley. Elisabeth Av. Forks- _¿Y esto?- preguntó.

- Bueno, conseguí que el chico de la recepción me diese los datos de la reserva de Bella y sus amigas. Está a nombre de una de ellas. Evidentemente no es de la que buscamos, pero por lo menos sabes que es de Forks, y estuve haciendo averiguaciones. Es un pueblo pequeño, no te resultará difícil dar con ella, sobre todo si ya tienes la dirección de su amiga- le dijo señalando el papel que su hermano sujetaba en la mano.

- Ah- Edward estaba asombrado. No sabía que decir. Finalmente solo se le ocurrió darle las gracias.

- ¿Lo usarás?- le preguntó Alice.

Él se quedó mirando el trozo de papel- No creo- dijo mientras lo metía en el mismo sobre en que su hermana le había entregado el bono, dejándolo sobre la cama junto a la maleta.

- ¿Por? No me parece que lo hayas superado aún.

Se encogió de hombros y permaneció callado unos segundos- Imagino que Bells no querrá que lo haga. En caso contrario ella misma me lo hubiese escrito en aquella nota que me dejó- dijo tristemente.

- No pierdes nada si no lo averiguas. El no ya o tienes.

- Dijo que tenía una vida complicada, aunque eso no lo entendí mucho, pero creo que no lo haré- le dijo reforzando sus palabras negando con la cabeza.

- Bien. Es tu decisión… Toma. Tengo algo más- esta vez le dio una fotografía- La tomó Jasper- él y Bella salían en ella, fue tomada en algún momento del concurso.

Edward se sentó en el sillón frente a la cama en la que solía dejar la ropa que se quitaba. Alice lo dejó solo.

En la foto, Bella lo estaba mirando, se mordía el labio mientras lo hacía, un gesto muy normal en ella y que a Edward le hacía querer besarla. Él sonreía. Parecían una pareja de verdad. El brillo de sus ojos los delataba. Edward se detuvo a contemplar el retrato. Ella era una chica que a simple vista parecía común. Ojos marrones, con pelo castaño, delgada. Posiblemente echando un primer vistazo no llamaba demasiado la atención, pero a él si se la llamó. Desde el primer instante en que la vio en el aeropuerto mirándolo todo. Como se sonrojó cuando lo pilló observándola y como volvió a hacerlo cuando fue él quien la sorprendió a ella. Su sonrisa iluminaba su cara e iluminaba a Edward con ella. Era simplemente preciosa y perfecta para él.

Podría arriesgarse e ir a Forks después de los exámenes de septiembre, o buscar el número de teléfono de su amiga y dar con ella. No. Era una auténtica locura. Guardó la foto junto con el sobre en uno de sus libros y continuó haciendo la maleta.

.

.

Bella había tenido no sólo que lidiar con la culpa de haber roto el corazón de Jacob, sino con el enfado de su madre por la decisión de cancelar la boda en el último instante y de hacerlos pasar tanto a ella como a su padre por la vergüenza de tener que decirles a todos.

Los primeros días Jake no había dado señales de vida, pero después comenzó a telefonearla, insistiendo y suplicando porque todo volviese a la normalidad entre ellos, intentando convencerla de que los suyo había sido un ataque de pánico de última hora. Solo consiguió que ella pusiera tierra de por medio, alejándolo y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto. Renee también la reprendió por eso. Para Bella era una forma de no hacerle más daño a su ex novio.

Charlie, más por esperanza que por presentimiento, había enviado solicitudes a diferentes Universidades, poniendo como dirección de contacto la de comisaría, para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con su mujer y la misma Bella, que en aquellos momentos estaba segurísma de contraer matrimonio. Tuvo varias aceptaciones pero a estas alturas eran pocas las que tenían vacantes y abierto el plazo de matrícula.

En un ataque de alegría, al comprobar que su padre había sido previsor, y sin pensárselo demasido, Bella eligió Minnesota. Además de querer alejarse de allí, era una buena universidad pública.

Enseguida se le planteó la duda de cómo haría frente a tantos gastos quela Universidad conllevaría. Los Swam ya habían tenido que pagar la boda no celebrada, como parte que había roto el compromiso y gesto de buena voluntad hacia un amigo de toda la vida.

Al igual que con las Universidades,Charlie fue previsor con respecto al dinero. Abrió una cuenta a nombre de su hija cuando esta nació, y todo lo ahorrado hasta que terminase de estudiar sería destinado a solventar los gastos de una carrera. Como su hija había renunciado a ello, creyó que sería de buena ayuda para sus principios junto a Jacob, era su regalo de bodas, pero dado que no se celebraría, ahora asignado al fin para el que se creó.

Pudo matricularse por correo y consiguió una habitación en una residencia universitaria, gracias a una baja de última hora. Tendría que compartir con otra chica, puesto que esa era condición indispensable para los de primero, pero no le importó. Sería una forma de empezar haciendo amigos.

Quiso partir pronto, antes de que el curso comenzase, para adaptarse a la ciudad, al nuevo lugar donde estaría hasta las fiestas navideñas y alejarse de la tensión en casa. Su madre aún no le perdonaba por dejar de esa manera a Jacob.

Cuando llegó no había aún demasiados estudiantes, aunque su compañera de habitación ya estaba allí. Al principio fue bastante hosca, pero a Bella esto no le ensombreció, había llegado con ánimos positivos a esa nueva vida y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie se los tirara al barro. Así que después de un rato, Bree dejó de lado esa actitud.

-Ya he dividido las cosas. Espero que no te moleste, pero como llegué antes…- le dijo la chica.

-Está bien. No te preocupes- Bella le sonrió.

Bree tenía un aspecto un tanto siniestro. Bella la comparó con un vampiro. Su piel era demasiado blanca, casi más que la de ella, que aún conservaba el color del verano. Tenía ojos grandes, color caramelo, pintados con sombra negra, de pelo negro tintado y vestía también de negro. Pantalones, camiseta y deportivas. A pesar de su apariencia y su sequedad, no parecía mala persona. Ella nunca se dejaba llevar por la primera impresión.

- Soy de Forks- le contó Bella intentando entablar algo de conversación.

- Yo de Rochester- la chica parecía dispuesta a abrirse.

- Voy a estudiar Negocios Internacionales- le explicó.

-Bellas Artes. Me encanta dibujar y pintar y para eso necesito espacio, pero no te preocupes no invadiré el tuyo. He dejado todos mis trastos en la habitación de mi novio- Bella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había nada que hiciese pensar que ella era estudiante de arte, quizás un poco su aspecto la delataba, aunque tampoco era un indicio.

-Esta también es tu habitación, no hacía falta que te llevaras tus cosas, mientras me hubieses dejado espacio para los libros. Además, me gusta estudiar en las bibliotecas y sé que en esta Universidad hay un buen servicio de estas.

Bree le agradeció su consideración y pensó que ambas se iban a llevar bien. Bella era una chica con la que se podía estar y charlar con tranquilidad. Había tenido suerte de que le tocase como compañera de habitación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó un chico, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

-¡Ey Diego! Ha llegado mi compañera- le dijo- Este es Diego, el mismo al que voy a invadirle el dormitorio.

- Hola. Bella- se presentó, levantándose de la cama y extendiendo su mano hacia él.

- Alégrate de que lo haga. Ella es un auténtico desastre.

- ¡Oye!- Bree golpeó su hombro- ¡Qué la asustas!

-En serio, Bella, se cómo comportarme cuando se comparte espacio. Diego es demasiado exagerado- se giró hacia ella y no pudo ver la cara de Diego, que hizo sonreír a Bella.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te apetece venir?- la invitó el chico.

-Gracias. Estoy un poco cansada del viaje y me gustaría instalarme y descansar un poco.

-Otra vez entonces.

-Me encantará- le dijo Bella.

Unos minutos después de que se quedara sola, Victoria, la que sería su consejera, llegó. Era de tercer curso, físicamente muy guapa, con un pelo rizado rojo fuego que era lo que más llamaba la atención, y aparentemente muy simpática. Le dio la bienvenida de nuevo, ya que ella fue quien la llevó a su habitación a su llegada, también le habló de todas las normas de convivencia que no eran demasiada estrictas. Básicamente se centraban en la buena voluntad para que todos se entendieran sin problemas aquella era una residencia con cierta libertad para entrar y salir, para traer amigos. También la invitó a hacer una especie de visita guiada por el campus al día siguiente, para que se ubicase y se hiciera pronto al lugar.

- ¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó Victoria cuando aceptó.

Bella que negó con la cabeza, muy sorprendida por la intromisión de esta, aún así contestó- Hemos roto hace poco- eso sería lo único que diría sobre el asunto, aún no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para contar nada de su relación pasada. Tampoco a nadie de allí le importaba en absoluto.

-Lo siento. Pero a veces es lo mejor, sobre todo si estáis lejos. Esto hay que empezarlo sin ataduras, es una estupenda experiencia…bueno esa es mi opinión y sé que no mucha gente opina como yo- Bella la miraba un poco asombrada- De tono te preocupes, aquí conocerás a muchos chicos, algunos son realmente guapos…y…- Victoria paró de hablar encogiendo un poco la frente- Ah… tú dirás ¿a qué viene todos esto? Está tía está loca- soltó una risita, ella estaba diciendo lo que verdaderamente Bella pensaba- Todo iba porque el estudiante danés que mañana viene con nosotras es uno de ellos, está muy pero que muy bien- le dijo mientras le guiñaba- En fin, dejo que termines de instalarte- se giró y salió despidiéndose con la mano.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta un rato antes de ponerse con lo suyo.

Harald, el chico de Dinamarca, resultó ser bastante bien parecido, tal y como Victoria le dijo. Era de piel clara, rubio, ojos azules y bastante alto, superaba el metro ochenta y cinco, pero no era desgarbado a pesar de la altura. Tenía un gracioso acento inglés que a Bella le hacía reír y estudiaba la misma carrera que ella, pero él estaba en tercer curso.

Desde el primer día congeniaron. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Victoria actuaba como si se le fuera la cabeza a veces. Durante su paseo con ella, ambos se miraban y reían cada vez que la pelirroja hacía algún loco comentario, ahí comenzaron a ser amigos. Por lo general, y si el horario les coincidía, iban juntos caminando a la facultad, comían juntos, una veces en la cafetería y otras, cuando el tiempo lo permitía, bajo un árbol en los jardines. A Bella le encantaba que Harald le contara historias de su país y del viejo continente y soñaba cuando él le decía que podía seguir sus pasos y estudiar allí algún curso, o incluso un máster.

Bree no pasaba demasiado tiempo en la habitación con Bella, la mayor parte se lo pasaba con Diego. Había noches que ni siquiera pasaba a dormir. Aún así, ellas hacían cosas juntas, iban a tomar café y charlar, otras salían Diego y Harald a divertirse e incluso fueron a ver algún partido del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad.

Victoria asumió bien su papel de consejera, se preocupaba mucho por las alumnas de primero. Más aún con las que estaban fuera de casa, y especialmente con Bella.

Algunas tardes se pasaba por su dormitorio y charlaban. Comenzó con una llamada que recibió de Jacob a principios del curso al teléfono fijo de la Residencia, y fue la misma Victoria quién avisó. Bella le pidió que se inventase alguna excusa, puesto que ella había vuelto a charlar con él y, al comienzo, las primeras conversaciones se centraban en ella y en cómo se encontraba en un lugar nuevo, rodeada de gente nueva, pero después el chico las llevó hacia su relación. Le decía que aún la esperaba, que tenía la esperanza de que volvieran a ser una pareja. Se negaba a que él se hiciese ilusiones porque sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Ella había cambiado. Así que ignoraba sus llamadas al móvil.

La curiosidad de Victoria las unió en cierto modo.

-Así que…¿quién es él?- la pelirroja no conocía la discreción y en cuanto se deshizo de Jacob volvió.

-Si no quieres contarme…- le dijo a Bella cuando esta recibió respuesta.

-No…perdona…no me gusta hablar de esto- se excusó.

-No te preocupes. He pensado que quizás querías hablar, por tu cara y eso- estaba en lo cierto, Bella se había puesto un poco triste, sobre todo porque sabía que había cometido un error al pensar que ella y Jacob podían volver a ser amigos o al menos llevarse bien, pero era demasiado pronto, no sólo para él, también para ella.

-Él es mi ex…Está insistiendo para que retomemos lo nuestro, bueno…no en el punto en el que lo dejamos, pero intentarlo- le explicó- y yo ya no quiero. No fue una decisión premeditada.

-Entiendo. No logra contactar contigo y lo intenta por todos los medios. La próxima vez le diré que no estás. Creo que esta vez no se lo ha creído.

-No creo que sea necesario. Lo llamaré más tarde y hablaré con él- le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué terminasteis?- le preguntó Victoria.

-Básicamente porque yo quería otra cosa, finalmente íbamos por caminos diferentes- la chica asintió.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Cuando yo llegué aquí también tenía salía con un chico, pero estábamos en estados diferente, él fue a otra Universidad. Al principio lo sobrellevábamos, pero con el tiempo empiezas a verlo todo de manera diferente, yo no sabía si podría mantener mi fidelidad y él por su lado pensó lo mismo. Lo nuestro fue de mutuo acuerdo- le contó- Pero…- a Victoria se le iluminó la cara- ahora hay otro.

Bella sonrió.

-James es fantástico, guapo, guapísimo. Nos llevamos bastante bien, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- Ya sabes…eso es importante- Bella asintió, pero trató de cambiar de tema, no quería hablar de sexo con ella, no llegaban ni se acercaban siquiera a ese punto de confianza.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-A mí me gustaba su amigo. Él es aún más guapo que James. Ambos vivían aquí también, aunque ahora comparten un piso- Victoria siguió relatando- El caso es que mientras yo bebía los vientos por él, James lo hacía por mí y el pobre estuvo desplegando todos sus encantos durante bastante tiempo, aunque yo no lo veía…también porque él se enrollaba con una cada vez, ¿cómo quería que lo hiciese?...Bueno que me cansé de que el amigo no me hiciese caso y fue entonces cuando me fijé en él. Aunque-comenzó a bajar la voz como si estuviera contando un secreto que nadie más debía oír- lo que ocurrió es que bebí mucho una noche en la que me topé con ellos en un pub y acabé amaneciendo en su habitación- volvió a subir el tono- Y desde entonces, juntos- terminó con un chasquido.

-Bonita historia- le dijo Bella.

-¡Nah! No es bonita, pero yo ahora estoy feliz. Llevo un año y medio muy feliz. Ya te lo presentaré, él suele venir mucho por aquí.

-Me gustaría, ya que dices que es tan guapo- bromeó.

-No, este es mío, tú puedes quedarte con el otro, el compañero o…Harald- Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Harald es un amigo. No creo estar preparada para algo más aún- Victoria asintió como si la comprendiera.

Después de aquella conversación Victoria pasaba por la habitación de Bella a menudo y siempre le contaba alguna historia de su vida, de lo que le había pasado en el día. Ella poco a poco también fue abriéndose, aunque nunca llegó a contarle su realidad con Jacob.

Este no volvió a telefonear y su madre tampoco lo mencionaba, así que ella metida de lleno en su rutina, pudo dejar de pensar en él. No tanto como en Edward, que se presentaba en sus sueños un día sí y otro también. Incluso creyó haberlo visto una mañana que iba con prisas a clase. Iba montado en bicicleta. Cuando reaccionó se detuvo, se volvió a mirar, pero el chico ya estaba demasiado lejos. Luego pensó que era una locura tanta coincidencia y que su deseo de volver a verlo le estaba haciendo ver cosas que no eran.

Casi sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo ya estaban en Acción de Gracias. Su idea era ir a casa por Navidad, así que se uniría a la cena que organizarían en la residencia aquellos alumnos que, como ella y Harald, no podrían viajar con su familia, a pesar de la invitación de Victoria para que fuesen con ella al apartamento de James.

.

.

El primer trimestre para Edward fue tranquilo. Había prometido a su padre centrarse, y además no estaba de ánimos para juergas y chicas como el año anterior, así que salía poco y el tiempo lo aprovechaba estudiando. No quería que se le echase encima y después no fuese capaz de remontar. Estaba en tercero de Derecho. No era cualquier cosa.

No pudo olvidarse de Bella. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado el hecho de haber colgado su foto en el corcho a su escritorio, un lugar donde siempre la veía aunque no quisiera, pero como gran masoquista la dejó ahí.

Muchas veces tuvo en sus manos la dirección que le pasó Alice la noche antes de que él volviese, y estuvo tentado a intentar buscar con ella un número de teléfono, pero después siempre se echaba para atrás. Bella no había sido más que un rollete, aquellos castillos en el aire que construyó en su mente sobre un posible futuro con ella similar al que sus padres habían vivido, fueron eso sueños imposibles. Tenía que asumirlo.

Edward recibió la visita de Alice y Japer en Acción de Gracias. Era el tercer año que él no estaría en casa y fue una grata sorpresa que su hermana hubiera ido para acompañarlo, aunque fuese con su pegatina acuestas.

-Tú te quedarás en mi dormitorio y Jasper y yo en el de invitados- le informó Edward a su hermana. Esta puso cara de pocos amigos. Sus planes no se parecían en absoluto a los de su hermano.

-No me mires así, hermanita- le recriminó Edward- no voy a dejar que duermas con tu novio. No pegaría ojo, pensando en lo que haréis.

- No recuerdo el momento en que te volviste tan mojigato- exclamó Alice.

-¡No soy un mojigato- se cruzó de brazos- Sólo que… que…¡joder Alice!... que imaginar lo que podéis hacer Jasper y tú- dijo haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos.

-Nada que no hayas hecho tú.

-Sí pero… No es lo mismo- Edward sabía que su argumento era machista, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su hermana pequeña.

-Tranquilo Edward… no hace falta tener una habitación para tener sexo con alguien, pero… para tu información soy virgen, no me he acostado con Jasper y no es mi intención hacerlo en un dormitorio de la casa de estudiante de mi hermano, así que no corro peligro, puedes dejar que durmamos juntos- su hermano no estaba convencido. Él no podría verlo- te lo juro-dijo ella.

Finalmente cedió, pero en cuanto se quedó a solas con Jasper, le advirtió de que si ponía un solo dedo sobre su hermana, él se encargaría de rompérselo para que no pudiese hacerlo más. El chico asintió muerto de miedo.

.

.

Entre todos los estudiantes consiguieron hacer una típica cena de Acción de Gracias. Pavo, salsa de arándanos, puré de patatas, judías verdes y tarta de batatas y manzana de postre. El día anterior un grupo se encargó de ir a comprar. Otro, el que tenía más artes culinarias, prepararía la cena. Bella estaba en el segundo. Harald en ninguno. Él se limitó a sentarse con los chicos a ver fútbol americano y a degustar los platos de los que tanto había oído hablar.

Fue una cena tranquila. Harald no se separó de Bella en ningún momento. Llevaba notando desde un tiempo atrás un comportamiento diferente de él hacia ella, y esto no le desagradaba. Se sentía bien con él aunque no sabía si era por amistad o porque también se sentía atraída por él.

Cuando la acompañó a la puerta de su habitación, una vez allí, se quedaron comentando un poco lo bien que había salido todo y lo contento que él estaba de haber compartido esa tradición. Fue en el momento de darse las buenas noches que él se inclinó para ponerse a su altura y la besó. Todo pasó muy rápido, así que en un principio, ella se quedó parada, pero después respondió al beso. Él le gustaba, en algún momento se había sentido atraída por él, aunque en ese momento no sintió mariposas bailando en su estómago, ni vio las estrellas, ni su pie se levantó, ni ningún escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de cabeza a pies, pero el beso no le desagradó, así que invitó a Harald a entrar en su habitación. Bree sí había ido a casa a celebrar Acción de Gracias, nadie entraría allí esa noche.

Sobre su cama estuvieron besándose un buen rato. Bella pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Harald, sobre su camiseta. El chico estaba delgado pero fibroso. Él metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Bella y acarició su piel, llegando hasta el contorno de sus pechos. Poco a poco, fue acariciándolos. Ella se dejó hacer y le quitó a él su camiseta. Al tiempo ambos quedaron desnudos de cintura hacia arriba. Bella podía sentir la erección de Harald sobre su pierna y junto a sus caricias la estaban excitando. Sin embargo, en algún momento, empezó a sentirse mal, culpable y cuando él intentó desabrocharle el botón de su pantalón, ella lo frenó.

-No estoy preparada para seguir- musitó poniendo su mano sobre la de él y frenándolo. Sabía que haberlo invitado a entrar era una invitación a algo más, ellos no eran niños, y quizás debía haberse dado cuenta antes, pero estaba a tiempo de pararlo. Sabía que por la mañana se sentiría mal y que las cosas podrían cambiar entre ellos. No quería perder lo que tenían.

Harald retiró su mano y continuó besando a Bella y tocando sólo donde ella le permitía, pero tanto él como ella se habían enfriado, por lo que después de un rato pararon.

-En septiembre iba a casarme- le confesó cuando ambos estaban tumbados sobre la cama, ya con toda su ropa puesta.

-Harald se apoyó sobre su codo y se giró hacia ella- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó sorprendido mientras ella asentía.

-¡Wow!- exclamó esté.

-Rompí con él la noche antes de la boda.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es esperar hasta el último momento!- bromeó.

-Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de él- continuó- y probablemente ni le haría feliz, ni yo lo sería…- Bella se quedó callada-…también conocí a alguien. Eso me hizo abrir los ojos, yo ya no quería la vida que había planeado.

-¿Y ese chico?- preguntó el danés.

-No sé nada de él. Lo conocí en la despedida de soltera…mi despedida…- Bella le relató un poco el fin de semana y como se despidió con una nota.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de él?

-Sí, para que engañarme, pero creo que debería olvidarlo, aquello quedó allí.

-No tengo oportunidad entonces- Harlad lo dijo un poco resignado, pero nunca perdiendo la sonrisa.

-No estoy preparada para nada aún. Lo de Jacob es reciente y a Edward no he conseguido dejarlo ir.

Harald asintió.

-¿Somos amigos ¿no?- preguntó ella.

-Claro Bella, lo somos- él estaba decepcionado sobre todo porque porque tenía esperanzas en el fin de esa noche. Ella parecía que estaba en sintonía con él, pero si no podía ser, no iba a romper la bonita amistad que mantenían, de todos modos sólo estaría ese curso en Estados Unidos, después volvería a Dinamarca.

Bella le dio un beso en los labios- Gracias.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación- se excusó Harald. - Me ha gustado pasar esta celebración americana con mi amiga americana- Bella rió.

-A mi también. Y… Harald- lo llamó cuando este ya estaba para salir- Gracias otra vez.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

.

.

Victoria y James estaban en el apartamento de este. Hacían un trabajo que tenían que entregar antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Se trataba de una asignatura que tenían en común, a pesar de que no estudiaban la misma carrera.

-Edward tiene este libro y puede que nos sea útil- le dijo James que se sentaba frente al ordenador mirando bibliografía para el trabajo- Ve a pedírselo.

Llamó a la habitación antes de entrar, pero no encontró respuesta. Así que abrió lentamente y metió la cabeza.

-Edward, lo llamó- se dio cuenta de que estaba en la ducha porque oyó el agua caer, por lo que decidió entrar y buscarlo ella misma. Había estado otras veces allí y no creía que a él le molestase, no era como si fuera a cotillear, aunque por hacerlo tampoco la iban a castigar.

Primero miró en la estantería, pero no estaba. Después fue al escritorio y sobre él había una montaña de libros. Fue cogiendo uno por uno, leyendo sus títulos, hasta que dio con él. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta, una fotografía llamó su atención. En ella estaba Bella, _¿Bella?_ Victoria no tenía ni idea de que ellos se conocieses, es más, James la conocía y nunca le dijo que ella y Edward fueran amigos.

No se dio cuenta de que el sonido del agua de la ducha había cesado. Edward, con una toalla envuelta en su cadera, entró y se quedó mirando interrogante.

-He cogido prestado esto- le dijo alzando el libro, poniéndolo frente a su cara.

-De acuerdo.

Victoria iba saliendo cuando él la llamó de nuevo- ¿sí?

-La próxima vez ve con más cuidado. Algunas veces salgo desnudo- le dijo.

-No creo que me asuste de verte desnudo, Edward- bromeó.

-Yo solo te avisaba.

- James, ¿sabes de qué se conocen Edward y Bella?- le preguntó la chica antes de entrar completamente en la habitación.

-¿Quién es Bella?- él seguía mirando hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Victoria bufó- Bella…la chica de primero que vive en la Residencia. Te la presenté- James apenas la había visto unas cuentas veces, pero su novia alguna vez la había mencionado, sin embargo de primeras él no supo de quién se trataba.

- Esa chica…Pues no. No sabía que se conocían- dijo James con despreocupación.

- Pues tiene una foto con ella. Esta en su corcho ¿No la has visto?

- Nop. No suelo cotillear en la habitación de mi compañero. Eso sólo lo hacen las tías- ella trató de ignorar el comentario.

- ¿No te ha hablado de ella?

- No.

-¡Qué raro!- murmuró.- Dan la impresión de ser algo más que amigos- comentó, sentándose en la silla junto a él.

- No sé, Edward sólo ha tenido rollos quizás sea uno de ellos, ya sabes que no es muy dado a relaciones largas y serias

-Yo no tengo fotos de mis rolletes en el corcho de mi habitación- James se encogió de hombros.- ¿Podrías preguntarle quién es? Pero sin decirle que la conoces.

-Victoria, no te metas- le advirtió.

-No me voy a meter, sólo…me pica la curiosidad- le sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?- sugirió este- Es tu amiga ¿no?

-Y él es tu amigo- Victoria lo miró suplicante. -Andaaaaa

-De acueerrrdo…se lo preguntaré- accedió.

.

.

-¿Quién es ella?- James había entrado en el dormitorio de su compañero con cualquier excusa y parándose frente a su escritorio le preguntó por la foto de él y Bella.

-Nadie.

-Pues si no es nadie ¿por qué la tienes en primera plana?- insistió.

-James, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan entrometido?

-No sé, es curiosidad. Nunca la había visto antes, pero si no quieres contarme no para nada, hombre- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es alguien que conocí este verano...

-¡Vaya! Así que ahora es alguien- James lo interrumpió

-¿Quieres saber la historia o no?...- este asintió y Edward le relató un poco el largo fin de semana que pasó con ella.

.

.

- Es una chica con la que tuvo un rollo este verano. Durante la celebración del aniversario de sus padres. Dice que después ella desapareció y que no sabe nada. Por lo visto ignora que estudia aquí. Creo que se quedó un poco pillado- le estaba contando James a Victoria unos días después de que ella descubriese la fotografía- aunque sabes que los tíos no mostramos mucho nuestros sentimientos ante otros.

-¡Venga ya, James! Eso es un comentario muy machista- mientras hablaba su cabeza funcionaba a mil, aunque como ella sospechaba algo ya tenía pensado provocar un encuentro fortuito entre ambos, pero sería después de Navidad, antes tenía que convencer a James de que la ayudase y sabía que dsta era una tarea difícil.

* * *

A todas las que habéis leído, a las que me añadisteis a alertas y favoritos y a las que dejasteis comentarios, **gracias.**

**Saraes, ABellaCullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen (mis reques a las que no me cansaré de agradecerles), Claudhia Lady Cullen, terra2012, L´Amelie, patymdn, una lectora de 40, robsten-pattinson, ChicadeCullen, valitaunseen, Cullen Vigo, Cath Robsteniana, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Laubellacullen94, Angie Masen, TereCullen, abelen, marcecullenswam, NuRySh, Antonella D Pattinson, hildiux, Wipho, Marchu, Michel Stewart, EdbEl CuLLen, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Lore562.  
**

**Perdonad si me olvido de alguien.  
**

Y después de los agradecimientos, quería disculparme con todas aquellas que os habéis molestado en dar su opinión sobre esta historia, porque la subí con mucho miedo y nada convencida y vosotras me animáis, y porque como novata en esto creí que estaba contestando vuestros reviews pero por lo visto he pagado la novatada y lo hice mal. Quiero que sapais que fue mi intención y que lo hice pero que no llegaron :/. Ahora ya sé cómo, así que encontraréis mi respuesta en el siguiente.

Como aclaración a muchas que habéis preguntado:

El fic está escrito, es muy cortito queda un capítulo y el epílogo.

La trama va a ritmo acelarado como habréis comprobado, pero es la primera historia que subía y no me atrevía a comenzar con una de muchos capítulos.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Milhoja.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4. ENCUENTROS AGRIDULCES**

**(1ª Parte)  
**

Cada treinta y uno de diciembre, un grupo de amigos y algunos invitados más, se reunían en una fiesta para decirle adiós al año. En este los Cullen serían los anfitriones.

Edward no era muy amigo de estas reuniones, por lo general lo pasaba bien, pero muchos de los hijos de los colegas de sus padres eran bastante snobs y esto era algo que a él le costaba soportar. Mientras se miraba en el espejo intentando adecentar el nudo de su corbata pensaba que podía haber aceptado la invitación de James, pero también recordó que Esme se sentiría decepcionada si él hubiese elegido pasar las fiestas con un amigo en lugar de con su familia. Además Tanya y sus tíos de Alaska también estarían después de algunas ausencias.

Se demoró en bajar y ya la mayoría habían llegado, se mezcló entre ellos saludando a muchos y deteniéndose con otros, mientras buscaba a alguno de los suyos. Vio a Alice y cuando se dirigía hacia ella, tropezó con una chica que juraba jamás había visto.

-Perdón- se disculpó.

-No hay problema Edward- la chica dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara e inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, sonrojándose.

Edward se quedó un poco confundido, estaba claro que ellos sí se conocían, y él no quería ser descortés, así que le sonrió de vuelta antes de ir a alcanzar a su hermana.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó levantando su barbilla hacia su dirección.

- ¿Ella?- él asintió. -Es Karen, la hija del doctor Avery.

- ¿Karen?- preguntó Edward sorprendido- ¿En serio? ¿La misma que llevaba aparato dental y gafas de culo de botella?

- Si. El patito feo se ha convertido en un cisne- dijo Alice.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Edward, sin dejar de mirarla- vaticino que esta noche no lo voy a pasar tan mal.

-¡En serio!

Aquella chica llevaba años loca por él. Solamente coincidían en fiestas benéficas o en las de año nuevo y ella siempre lo miraba tímidamente y estaba pendiente de él aunque jamás hablaron, pero Edward no era tonto y sabía que le gustaba pero ella no le atraía en absoluto, como bien había dicho su hermana era un patito feo. Pero estaba claro que el cambio de imagen había conseguido atraer su interés.

.

.

-Feliz año nuevo- Edward había caminado hacia Karen mientras todos cantaban añ unísono la cuenta atrás como anuncio del año que se iba. Ellos habían estado prácticamente toda la noche flirteando con sus miradas y el chico no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

Ella se volvió no muy sorprendida- Feliz año a ti también- le dijo de vuelta tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

- No te había conocido- le confesó.- Estás muy cambiada.

- ¿Para bien o para mal?- le preguntó coqueteando.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa seductora - Para bien, por supuesto- afirmó ofreciéndole una copa de una de las bandejas con las que pasaban los camareros. y ella pensó que allí estaba la oportunidad que tanto tiempo había estado esperando.

-Me alegro que haya servido para que me veas después de tantos años ignorándome- le dijo.

-Nunca es tarde para recapacitar.

La chica le enseñó sus dientes ya libre de hierros.- Estoy de acuerdo.

Tras algunas copas más, algún baile y una conversación llena de insinuaciones, Edward invitó a Karen a salir de aquella planta llena de gente, a un lugar mucho más tranquilo, ofreciéndole ir al piso de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones.

En el pasillo ella caminaba unos pasos por delante de él, pero este se adelantó y delicandamente la cogió de brazo haciéndose que se diese la vuelta. Entoces, y una vez cara a cara, se acercó y comenzó a besarla.

En poco más de un minuto la había conducido hasta su dormitorio sin dejar de perder el contacto con sus labios

Una vez dentro, fue más allá, bajando los tirantes del traje hasta dejar al descubierto su sujetador de encajes. LLevó la mano hasta uno de sus pechos y lo acarició. Karen jadeaba contra su boca. Bajó la cabeza a la altura de sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos por encima de la prenda. Sentía el pecho de la chica subiendo y bajando, excitada, así que siguió en el descubrimiento de su cuerpo, metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda del vestido. Ella paró de besarlo.

- ¿Qué va a ser esto?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Él quedó confuso.

- Quiero decir….me gustas, pero soy virgen y no quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien que mañana ni se acuerde de mí- le dijo.

Asintió silenciosamente. Ella había sido directa en su pregunta, él sería sincero en su respuesta- Pasarlo bien. Me gustas, pero no voy a engañarte diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti. Entiendo si quieres parar ahora.

- De acuerdo, no llegaremos hasta el final. Lo pasaremos bien- Karen no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad que por años había estado esperando y se conformaba con una noche, consciente de que él nunca se hubiese fijado en ella de no ser por su cambio y aunque pudo sentirse dolida, no era tonta.

Ella se acercó y volvió a besarlo y poco después el continuó donde lo había dejado. Deslizó su mano bajo el vestido y acarició su sexo. Ella jadeó sobre su boca a la vez que metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

Karen apoyada sobre la puerta, tenía el vestido bajado hasta la cintura y levantada la falda, Edward besaba sus labios, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos a la vez que frotaba su clítoris. No podía concentrarse y a ratos dejaba la mano, bajo el pantalón de Edward, inerte, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que este le estaba provocando.

Él poco a poco fue sintiendo como ella temblaba bajos sus dedos, gimiendo sobre sus labios.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y cuando se recuperó, comenzó a mover su mano sobre la erección, de arriba abajo. Se notaba inexperta y nerviosa y él la ayudó con su propia mano a seguir el ritmo. Primero lento y con movimientos largos, después más rápido. Ser su maestro estaba lo estaba excitando demasiado, por lo que tuvo que hacer presión sobre la mano de Karen para que se detuviese.

- Me voy a venir en tus manos- le dijo para que ella entendiese.

- No me importa- le respondió y continuó masturbándolo, con lo que Edward no tardó mucho más en dejarse ir.

Cuando levantó la vista, ella lo miraba sonriente y satisfecha

- Feliz año nuevo- lo felicitó de nuevo, besándolo después.

.

.

-¿Y qué tal tu madre?- Harlad le preguntó a Bella después de contarle como lo había pasado en las vacaciones navideñas con Bree y Diego, quienes lo habían invitado a ir con ellos a Rochester. Él estaba al tanto de que Renee seguía insistiendo para que Bella reconsiderase su decisión de dejar a Jacob.

-Al final parece que se ha convencido de que lo nuestro no volverá a ser.

El chico levantó la ceja.

Hablé con él…con Jake- murmuró- Nos encontramos y me pidió que fuéramos a tomar algo y charlar. Yo al principio me negué, no estaba preparada para que insistiese de nuevo en lo nuestro, pero me prometió que no era de eso de lo que quería hablar.

Bella cogió aire antes de seguir. -Ha conocido a una chica- dijo con un halo de tristeza- era eso lo que quería decirme.

-¿Te molesta?- le preguntó.

-Sí…no…- balbuceó.

-¿En qué quedamos?- Harard hablaba en tono divertido.

-Verás…me alegra que no me haya esperado como me dijo. Me sentía mal de que no siguiese adelante, pero…tan pronto- Bella suspiró- Sé que suena egoísta, lo sé.

-Lo que sientes es algo natural…imagino.

-Además, en cierto modo, también lo envidio. Me ha hecho pensar en Edward- sus ojos estaban cristalinos- yo…yo no lo dejé por otro, bueno eso influyó en cierto modo pero no para estar con él. Lo hice por mí y ahora él ha conocido a otra- las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

-Ven aquí- el danés tiró de ella y la abrazó.

-Duele- Bella se sorbió la nariz- estar del otro lado, duele.

.

.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Lo tienes claro?- le preguntó Victoria a James de nuevo.

-Las mujeres lo complicáis todo. Yo creo que lo más fácil sería decirle que Bella estudia aquí…no entiendo por qué todo esto- le dijo James aún no muy convencido de los planes de su novia.

- Es más romántico así. Provocar un encuentro casual- le explicó.

- No veo nada de casual en todo esto. Es más que premeditado.

- Para nosotros, pero no para ellos… ¿No imaginas sus caras? ¿Cuándo se vean? ¡Cómo me gustaría estar allí para verlo!- exclamó ella entusiasmada.

- Victoria, creo que has visto demasiadas comedias románticas y esas son las que terminan bien. La vida real es bien distinta- le advirtió.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- le espetó un tanto molesta.

- Claro, ¿tengo opción?- le contestó James encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no la tienes, así que venga, repíteme, a ver si te has enterado.

James bufó. No sabía cuántas veces había tenido que hacerlo desde que la parte celestina de su novia se había puesto a maquinar.

- Llamo a Edward, le digo que se me olvidó sobre el escritorio un libro que debía traerte a ti porque hoy terminaba el plazo de devolución y que me haga el favor de acercártelo a la facultad de camino a clases. Que lo estarás esperando en la puerta de tu facultad…

-Bien. Entonces yo llamo a Bella cuando tú me asegures que él irá y le pido que recoja el libro que tu compañero de piso me trae. Ya me inventaré una excusa para justificar el que yo no pueda ir, ese es un cabo suelto- Victoria se quedó pensativa- Mmm… le diré que hubo un problema en la residencia y que he tenido que salir corriendo…sí sí, eso es.

Su novio la observaba. Victoria parecía emocionada en todo esto, pero él seguía pensando que lo más sencillo era decirles a ambos que estudiaban en la misma Universidad y en la misma ciudad, después que ellos tomasen su propia decisión sobre si querían verse o no. Además, presentía que eso le traería problemas con su amigo.

.

.

Bella esperaba en el hall de la facultad. Hacía demasiado frío fuera, la noche anterior había caído una gran nevada. De vez en cuando se asomaba a la calle. Victoria la telefoneó, el compañero de James le traía un libro que ella tendría que llevar a la biblioteca para que no la multasen por pasarse de fecha en su entrega. No tenía ni idea del aspecto del chico, pero su consejera le dijo que probablemente llegaría en bicicleta. No entendía como alguien podría desplazarse en bici como estaban las calles. Probablemente ella se daría de bruces contra el suelo. Las placas de hielo y la nieve en la carretera, no creía que fuese lo mejor para ese medio de transporte, aunque las máquinas quitanieves habían estado funcionando todo el día.

Una de las veces que salió, vio a un chico aproximarse. Caminaba, llevando su bicicleta a un lado. Desde lejos le pareció una silueta familiar, pero además de estar a bastante distancia, vestía un gorro oscuro de lana y un chaquetón con los cuellos levantados. Casi era imposible verle la cara. Volvió a entrar, se quedaría helada de esperar fuera, aunque solo fuese un minuto.

Edward estaba molesto. James lo había hecho desviarse y no le daría tiempo de ir a la primera clase de la tarde. No entendía porque él tenía que llevarle el maldito libro a Victoria, tampoco era tan mala una penalización en la biblioteca, él ya había tenido unas cuantas y el mundo no se había acabado. Para colmo había optado por ir en bicicleta para intentar llegar a tiempo y con el hielo de las calles, tuvo que llevarla a cuestas.

Dejó la bicicleta enganchada en una farola y subió las escaleras de la facultad. Lo lógico es que Victoria lo esperase dentro, hacía un frío del demonio como para estar en la puerta. Entró y se quitó el gorro, acto seguido pasó sus dedos por el pelo intentando peinarlos un poco.

Bella se había quedado congelada y no precisamente por la temperatura del ambiente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir. Él seguía allí, no estaba soñando, su sueño había tomado forma humana y aquellos ojos verdes que tanto recordaba la observaban atónitos. El chico que minutos antes se aproximaba y cuyos andares le resultaron familiares era él. Edward.

- ¿Bella?- creyó estar soñando.

- Hola Edward- su voz sonó ronca, la garganta se le había secado.

- Eres tú- aún no podía creérselo- ¿Q..qué haces aquí?- balbuceaba sin dar crédito

- Yo estudio aquí- dijo.

- Aquí- Edward suspiró. Tanto tiempo pensando en ella, barajando la idea de llamarla, de averiguar sobre ella y siempre estuvo cerca. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, que preguntar, sin embargo, su cabeza estaba en shock aún y de repente una oleada de timidez se apoderó de él. Así que se quedó callado mirándola, asegurándose de que no era un sueño.

Bella le sonrió tímidamente, se mordió en labio y se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Siempre ocurría cuando él la miraba. Y Edward volvió a recordar la primera vez que la vio.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaban un rato callados mirándose.

- Bien, feliz, _ahora mucho más desde que has aparecido de nuevo_.

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

- Nunca me dijiste que vendrías a estudiar a Minnesota- siempre dio por hecho que ella vivía y estudiaba en Seattle, incluso cuando supo que residía en Forks.

-Nunca hablamos de eso- le dijo Bella.

-Creí que…yo pensé…no sé, la verdad es que tienes razón, nunca hablamos de la Universidad…ni de muchas otras cosas- de repente Edward cambió su tono y su mirada se endureció- puede que hubiese entendido por qué te fuiste sin despedirte…Ah sí …ahora recuerdo, me dejaste una nota.

Bella sintió el resentimiento en su voz.

-No hablamos demasiado sobre nosotros- le dijo ella algo fría,a sabiendas de que fue ella quien intentaba evitar cualquier tema personal que hiciese que Edward descubriera sobre ella y cual era su situación cuando lo conoció. Por lo que jamás preguntó nada a él que le diese pie a cualquier pregunta de las que ella calificaba como comprometidas.

- Tú no diste mucha opción a ello tampoco. Creo recordar que estuviste un poco esquiva.

La situación entre ellos estaba distando mucho de lo que ambos pudieron soñar algún día sobre como sería volver a encontrarse. Bella estaba sintiéndose cada vez peor, su corazón se hacía pequeño en su pecho, y Edward pasó del desconcierto, la turbación y la felicidad de volver a verla, al enojo y la rabia de comprobar que ella no parecía ser una chica con problemas.

-¿Victoria?- Edward descolgó el móvil que vibró en su bolsillo segundos antes-¿una amiga morena…?- la miró mientras la novia de su amigo describía Bella.

-Creo que la he encontrado- colgó y se dirigió a su acompañante- me dicen que ese libro es para mí.

-¿Eres amigo de Victoria?- le preguntó atónita.

-No, su novio es mi amigo.

Bella asintió. Ninguno dijo nada, ambos procesando su encuentro. Uno más enfadado que el otro.

-Se me hace tarde y ya he hecho el favor por el que he venido- Edward quiso herirla con sus palabras y supo que lo había hecho por que ella mostró tristeza.

- ¿No quieres que tomemos un café?- le preguntó temerosa, intentando retenerlo. No quería dejarlo ir tan pronto.

- Llego tarde- repitió mirando el reloj de pulsera. Se descolgó la mochila, abrió la cremallera y sacó un libro de pastas azules, se lo extendió y lo dejó caer sobre sus manos.

-Adiós Bella- dio media vuelta y salió de allí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Bella se quedó allí, paralizada, viendo como Edward desaparecía tras las puertas. Harald llegó en ese momento y con sólo mirarla se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Él se acercó y cuando ella reparó de su presencia se abrazó a su cintura y comenzó a sollozar. Se quedó confuso al principio, pero le correspondió y la abrazó de vuelta, intentando confortarla, pasando la mano por su espalda, incluso posando los labios en su cabello, dejando un leve beso.

Edward bajó los escalones de la calle de dos en dos, se dirigía hacia su bicicleta, pero cuando llegó allí, se dio cuenta que había sido un completo estúpido, sin entender su propia reacción. Había estado deseando que alguna vez llegase ese momento, a pesar de que creyó que sería imposible, y estaba a punto de desaprovecharlo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, subiendo los escalones más rápido de lo que los había bajado, esperando que ella no hubiese desaparecido ya, pero lo que encontró no lo esperaba. Bella estaba abrazada a aquel chico y, engañado por sus ojos, pensó ver una escena totalmente diferente a la que estaba transcurriendo en ese momento.

Los celos comenzaron a apoderarse de él. Ahora entendía porque ella le dijo que tenía una vida complicada, no era eso, ella estaba con alguien o quizás él tan sólo era alguien con quien pasar un buen rato. Qué tonto había sido, pensando en ella todo este tiempo y sintiendo como si la engañara cuando estuvo con Karen.

Llegó a casa, directo a su habitación. No le quedaron ganas de asistir a clase ese día. Se plantó delante de su escritorio dispuesto a coger la foto en la que salía con Bella y romperla. Ella no se merecía ese espacio en su corcho ni en su corazón. La rasgó y la tiró a la papelera.

A James no le asombró no ver a Edward en la facultad, pensó que finalmente Victoria tenía razón y que su amigo habría pasado la tarde con aquella chica.

En el piso todas las luces estaban apagadas. Él había estado estudiando en la biblioteca toda la tarde, con lo que llegó a casa cuando casi anochecía. Vio luz por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de su compañero. Quizás estaba con ella. Se acercó sigilosamente y paró para ver si oía algo que le diese una pista sobre lo que pasaba dentro. Ningún sonido en los tres minutos que estuvo plantado allí. Acercó su oreja a la puerta y esperó, pero no oyó absolutamente nada. Llamó, su curiosidad lo empujo a eso. Tanto tiempo con Victoria no era bueno.

Edward se levantó de la cama arrastrando los pies. Llevaba prácticamente toda la tarde tumbado allí. En ningún momento se imaginó volver a ver a Bella, pero si, por casualidad, lo hacía no esperaba que ella estuviese con otro y aunque en un principio se había enfurecido, después comenzó a sentirse infortunado.

- ¿Qué quieres James?- le dijo con desgana mientras abría la puerta y se volvía a tirarse en la cama.

-No fuiste a clase.

-Nop.

-No te fue bien entonces- Edward lo miró interrogante. - ¿La chica no te recibió como esperabas?- se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata desde el mismo instante en que terminó la frase. Su amigo debía pensar que todo había ocurrido de una manera fortuita y él acababa de delatarse.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó este subiendo el tono de voz.

- Yo…eh…no nada… ¿le devolviste el libro a Victoria?- James trataba de escapar de su propia metedura de pata.

- ¿De qué conoces tú a Bella?- espetó frunciendo el ceño

-Yo…mmm…la he visto alguna vez en la residencia- le contestó.

Edward lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que continuase. Sospechaba que había algo más.

- Victoria es su consejera, creo que son algo así como amigas…no sé. El caso es que vio por casualidad tu foto con ella y pensó que sería buena idea que os vieseis casualmente. Ya sabes como son las tías…. Creen en el romanticismo y todo eso. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero…

- Pues le dices a tu novia que se asegure antes de que las personas que va a reunir, mientras hace el papel de celestina, quieran hacerlo, porque quizás no sea tan buena idea- le chilló.

-No te pongas así tío.

-No deben ser muy amigas… ¿Sabe Victoria que ella ya está con otro?

-Yo…-James bufó- Le advertí que no era buena idea…Mira Edward lo siento. Siento haber participado. Hablaré con ella.

-Dile que deje de meterse en la vida de los demás y que se centre en la suya. Y si no te importa, quiero estar solo- James asintió, salió de su habitación y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

.

.

- Te digo que no está con nadie- le repitió Victoria.

- Pues él dice que sí. Además está bastante cabreado con nosotros- le explicó.

- Puede ser que la haya visto con Harald, pero ellos dos sólo son amigos. A lo mejor si yo hablo con él….

- Victoria, deja de entrometerte- le advirtió- No ha salido bien. Déjalo estar.

- Ya, pero es que ha sido un malentendido y habrá que solucionarlo- insistió.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada. Ellos ya saben que están en la misma ciudad y estudian en la misma universidad. Creo que son suficientemente mayores como para que tú tengas que intervenir, ¿quién te dice a ti que ellos quieren estar juntos? ¿Te ha hablado acaso Bella de Edward?

-No- admitió- pero…

-Victoria, te lo pido por favor. No te metas.

-Está bien- aceptó, finalmente dándose por vencida.

.

.

Unos días después, Bella fue a buscar a Victoria. Harald había insistido para que telefoneara a Edward y tratase de contarle la verdad de cuando se conocieron, el porqué de su nota. La chica, que le pidió disculpas después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, le dio su número de teléfono. Bella supo que Edward le había impuesto la ley del silencio a ella y a James y que se había centrado en sus clases y sus estudios. Apenas si lo veían en casa.

Con manos temblorosas y después de varios intentos fallidos, finalmente marcó su teléfono.

- ¿Diga?- escuchó su voz tras el auricular.

Bella podía oír el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos, tenía la boca seca, le temblaban hasta los pelos de la cabeza y tardó en articular palabra, pero después de notar lo molesta que estaba la persona detrás de la línea, habló.

- ¿Edward?

- Sí, ¿quién es?-

- Bella. Soy Bella- balbuceó dominada por los nervios.

- ¿Bella?- repitió. Ella notó como su voz era dulce pero cambió a un tono frío y distante- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo…verás… ¿podríamos quedar para tomar algo?

- Estoy ocupado- dijo cortante.

-Sólo será un rato- pidió suplicante.

-Bella, estoy a las puertas de los parciales. Tengo que estudiar. No puedo perder mi tiempo- el propio Edward estaba asombrado de su frialdad, pero había una fuerza mayor que le impedía aceptar. Lo estaba deseando, quería volver a verla, hablar con ella, saber, pero tenía su orgullo y este era el que estaba ganando la batalla.

-Bien- ella sonó decepcionada, su voz rota.-Tienes mi número, cuando tengas tiempo, podríamos quedar… Me gustaría- hablaba casi en susurros.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Bella.

* * *

A todas las que habéis leído, a las que me añadisteis a alertas y favoritos y a las que dejasteis comentarios, **gracias.**

**Saraes, ABellaCullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen (mis reques a las que no me cansaré de agradecerles), Claudhia Lady Cullen, terra2012, L´Amelie, patymdn, una lectora de 40, robsten-pattinson, ChicadeCullen, valitaunseen, Cullen Vigo, Cath Robsteniana, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Laubellacullen94, Angie Masen, TereCullen, abelen, marcecullenswam, NuRySh, Antonella D Pattinson, hildiux, Wipho, Marchu, Michel Stewart, EdbEl CuLLen, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Lore562 (A todas vosotras agradeciros porque los comentarios, aunque no son lo importante, animan)  
**

**Perdonad si me olvido de alguien.  
**

****He decidido dividir este capítulo en dos, así que habrá un día más de actualización.

Hasta el próximo martes.

Milhoja.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío (hoy no todo)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4. **

**(2ª Parte)**

Desde que Bella telefoneó a Edward el semestre se volvió complicado para ambos. Nunca antes se habían cruzado o coincidido, al menos ellos no fueron conscientes de que así ocurriera, excepto aquella vez que Bella creyó que lo vio montado en su bicicleta. Ahora estaba segura de que había sido él. La situación cambió desde el momento en que tuvieron conocimiento uno del otro.

Coincidían en la biblioteca, a veces en el comedor universitario, se cruzaban en el camino a la facultad, hasta se vieron una vez en el supermercado. Edward siempre tenía una actitud seca y distante hacia ella. Bella sin embargo se mostraba amable, le sonreía o lo saludaba con la mano. Él simplemente levantaba la barbilla, que más que un saludo, parecía un desprecio.

Esa conducta la estaba martirizando. Sabía que era su manera de castigarla y, aunque imaginaba la razón, no la entendía porque ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad para que le contara. Además, a veces creía que él mismo buscaba esos encuentros, era demasiada casualidad que nunca antes lo hicieran y desde entonces no era algo tan raro.

Aquella vez no fue la única que había intentado ponerse en contacto con él, aunque desde que este sabía cual era su número de teléfono móvil, no había descolgado ni una sola vez. Tampoco contestó a los múltiples mensajes de texto que le envió, pidiendo un poco de su tiempo para explicarse.

Poco a poco empezó a darse por vencida. Había hecho lo posible, tan solo le quedaba presentarse en su piso y rogar porque la escuchara, pero no iba a hacerlo. Era posible que su tiempo hubiese pasado, quizás y aunque se hubiesen encontrado, su destino no era estar juntos ni ser amigos. Todo se quedó allí, en Santa Bárbara.

Harald fue su paño de lágrimas, quien la consolaba después de que ella se hubiese topado con Edward en algún sitio o cuando después de empujarla a telefonear o mandar mensajes no recibía respuesta alguna. Y cada día le indignaba más la forma en que aquel chico trataba a su amiga.

Victoria estaba atada de pies y manos, quería ayudar, pero Edward apenas le dirigía la palabra. Ella se había disculpado por dar por hecho muchas cosas, aun así su relación que no era muy sólida y esto había sido un freno. James también le había pedido que dejase que lo que fuera que ellos tenían siguieran el curso que debía, sin intermediarios.

A pesar de todo Bella se centró en los exámenes del primer semestre. Esto era su prioridad, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para no pensar demasiado en Edward, aun no pudiendo evitarlo. Pero esta llegó a la determinación de que ningún problema de tipo amoroso podía interponerse en su objetivo de aprobar, al fin y al cabo ella había ido allí para estudiar y no toleraría que los sentimientos lo echaran todo a perder. Si Edward no quería oírla, no sería ella quien lo obligara a hacerlo.

Pero estos pasaron y antes de que llegaran las vacaciones de primavera, comenzaron las fiestas para celebrar el fin de la temporada de exámenes. Había múltiples organizadas, anunciadas por cualquier rincón de la universidad. El ambiente estival se respiraba a donde quiera que fueras. Casi nadie se resistía a asistir, semanas de estrés tenían que ser recompensadas.

Bella, estaba cansada y no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas para asistir a alguna de ellas, pero Harald estaba empeñado en que lo acompañase a él, Bree, Diego y otros. Sabía que su negativa inicial no se debía sólo al cansancio. Ella no había vuelto a ser la misma chica alegre desde que se topó de nuevo con Edward y no pensaba parar hasta que ella aceptase.

-Tienes que venir- le dijo después de demasiadas negativas.

-No me apetece Harald, creo que estoy incubando algo, puede ser que tanto estrés haya bajado mis defensas.

-Bella, hace dos días me dijiste prácticamente lo mismo pero con otras palabras. Te recuerdo que hablo el inglés desde antes de echar los dientes, así que…por el idioma no podrás deshacerte de mí.

-No quiero ir ¿vale? No quiero encontrármelo y últimamente lo veo en cualquier sitio en el que esté- confesó por fin aunque para su amigo no era nuevo.

-Nunca lo he visto antes en una de esas fiestas, ¿por qué ibas a encontrártelo en esta? Habrá mucha gente, si a mí me cuesta hasta ver a estos- dijo tratando de persuadirla.

-Por favor…no insistas- pidió.

-Por favor…ven- pidió él.

.

.

La que se pensaba que iba a ser la noche para divertirse, olvidar las últimas semanas y disfrutar con los amigos, según le vendió Harald, comenzó siendo para Bella como una pesadilla.

Nada más entrar, y a pesar de que el espacio tenía cientos de metros cuadrados y de lo que le dijo su amigo sobre la dificultad de ver a una persona conocida, Edward estaba allí a unos pocos metros de ella, acompañado de James y Victoria, que la saludó efusivamente.

Edward se enfureció y los celos se hicieron dueños de su mente en cuando la vio entrar. Harald la seguía y desde su posición podía adivinar que la dirigía con su mano sobre su espalda baja. Eso era algo habitual. Aquel chico rubio estaba con ella donde quiera que él la viese. Pocas veces la había visto sola. Es por eso que seguía convencido de que entre ellos dos había algo y que él había sido un pasatiempo de un fin de semana.

Bebió más de la cuenta. No estaba borracho, pero sí lo suficiente como para actuar de la forma estúpida como lo estaba haciendo. Tonteó con todas las chicas a las que saludaba, totalmente consciente de que Bella estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos. Quería dañarla, ponerla tan celosa como lo estaba él, que sintiese su dolor, y a la vez no dejando ver lo dolido que estaba.

La situación se le fue de las manos. De repente se vio haciendo algo que ni siquiera deseaba. Estaba besando a alguna de aquellas chicas, pero su atención no estaba centrada en ella, sus ojos miraban a otra.

Bella no aguantó más, había querido ignorar su actitud, su falta de interés hacia ella, su rechazo.

-Harald- tiró de su camiseta para que él se agachara un poco.-Me voy.

Él la miró a los ojos. Bella estaba al borde del llanto.

-Estoy sintiéndome mal- le dijo.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció, al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba. Por nada del mundo iba a dejarla sola. Fue testigo al igual que ella de como el americano se había estado comportando desde que llegaron a la fiesta.

-Quédate. Estaré bien.

-No. Me voy contigo- le dijo tajante.

-Por favor. Me sentiré peor si te vienes conmigo- lo chantajeó- voy a echarme a dormir en cuanto llegue. Y tú tienes que divertirte.

-Bella, ese tío es un gilipollas. No merece la pena- le cogió con delicadeza la cara entre sus manos y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar sin permiso.-No llores cariño.

Ella le sonrió tristemente, se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien- le dijo pidiéndole con la mirada que la dejase ir sola. Era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado y para cualquier cosa llama, estaré allí antes de que hayas colgado ¿sí?- pidió.

-Te lo prometo.

.

.

Harald no era un chico violento, por lo general nunca se metía en peleas e intentaba solucionar los problemas hablando, pero a Edward tenía ganas de darle una buena tunda. Su amiga no se merecía el trato que estaba recibiendo de su parte en los últimos meses.

Con largos y firmes pasos se dirigió hacia un grupo de amigos, pero intencionadamente se chocó con Edward, que desde que Bella dejó de mirar se deshizo de la chica.

-¿Te pasa algo, tío?- le gritó este en cuanto sintió el empujón.

Este se volvió hacia él- ¿Hablas conmigo?

-Sí, al menos podías pedir perdón.

-¿A ti? ¡Ja! Deja que me ría- le dijo con ironía.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- Edward sacó pecho acercándose al que claramente era su mayor enemigo desde el primer día que lo vio en compañía de Bella.

-No, el problema lo tienes tú. Eres un asno.

-¿Cómo dices?- le gritó.

-Lo que has oído. Que eres tonto- le repitió.

-¿A qué no me lo dices de nuevo?- lo instó bastante enfurecido. Los orificios de su nariz estaban dilatados.

-Has estado actuando como tal durante toda la noche, tratando de simular que ella no te importa. Es una pena que Bella no sepa distinguir a un mal actor. Imagino que ha sido porque el amor ciega y solo veía que estabas con otra después de haberla tratado como basura todo este tiempo- le dijo entre dientes, porque estaban empezando a ser el centro de atención.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?- gritó sin haber oído ni la mitad de lo que el chico le había dicho y haciendo que algunos empezasen a darse cuenta del enfrentamiento entre ambos. -¿No estás con ella?¿Qué mierda os importa a ti o a ella lo que yo haga?

Harald no puedo contenerse más y lo agarró de la camisa acercándolo a él. –Te digo en serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que ve en ti, eres más estúpido de lo creí. Ella…óyeme bien,¡…nosotros no estamos juntos, somos amigos…a…mi…gos, ¿lo has entendido?

-Tío para- dijo James que puso una mano sobre el pecho del danés tratando de que soltara a su amigo.

Este lo soltó.

El asombro de Edward no tardó en reflejarse en sus ojos.

-Pero… ¿tú y ella..?- le preguntó mientras que se zafaba del agarre de su amigo que tiraba de él hacia el lado contrario, intentando que dejaran de ser el centro de atención de todos los que estaban alrededor.

Harald soltó una carcajada forzada. -Ya quisiera, ya, pero resulta que está enamorada de otro. Sí, creo que me dijo que fue de uno que conoció en su despedida de soltera, dijo que en Santa Bárbara.

La cara de Edward iba tornándose cada vez más pálida.

-Por lo visto dejó a su novio por él… ¿Cuándo me dijo?- martilleó con los dedos en su barbilla. -¡Ah, sí! La noche antes de la boda. ¡Es que desde luego que hay tíos con suerte!

Edward estaba blanco, mesándose el pelo con desesperación.

-Ella no me dijo nada- susurró

-Bueno, puede que no le hayas dado la oportunidad y dieses demasiadas cosas por supuestas.

Recorrió con la mirada toda la sala, intentando encontrarla.

-Tuvo suficiente espectáculo- le dijo el danés- no creo que tuviese ganas de seguir viendo como le comías la boca a otra.

-He metido la pata- reconoció en un susurro.

-Me temo que hasta donde no podías más- secundó este antes de darse media vuelta e ir en busca de sus amigos.

Edward se quedó allí, de pie, pasando desesperadamente los dedos por su pelo, pensando en las palabras de Harald.

James a su lado y testigo de parte de la conversación apretaba su hombro.

-¿Qué hago?- le preguntó.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Ve a buscarla y deja de hacer el tonto- le dijo Victoria, a la que no había visto pero que estaba junto a ellos. –Imagino donde estará- Edward la miró, Victoria tenía alzado el brazo y en su mano unas llaves.- Segundo piso, habitación 212.

-Gracias y siento…

Victoria no lo dejó terminar. –Lo sé, lo sé- le dijo desinteresadamente.

Camino hacia la puerta la chica con la que había estado besándose mientras Bella era testigo de ello, lo paró.

-¿Te vas ya?- le preguntó con el puchero en los labios.

-Ajam.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No- Edward fue bastante brusco.

-Lo pasaremos bien- la chica ronroneó en su oído.

Estuvo a punto de empujarla, pero se contuvo, sabía que el mismo había propiciado eso. –Mira…

-Amber- dijo ella.

-Mira Amber, no quiero ser desconsiderado pero quiero ir solo. Sé que te he dado otra impresión, pero no quiero estar contigo.

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella.

-Completamente.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes- Edward le sonrió y la dejó allí.

.

.

Bella cogió un taxi, llegó a la residencia, subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Fue allí donde se permitió llorar de verdad, dejó las lágrimas atrapadas en su garganta fluir. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, no demasiado, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Pensó que era Harald, sabía que él no se quedaría en la fiesta a pesar de haberlo prometido.

-Vete Harald. Quiero estar sola- gritó con voz nasal desde su cama para que pudiese oírla al otro lado de la puerta.

La persona tras ella insistió.

-¡Vete!- gritó ya enfadada.

Oyó que abría la puerta, había olvidado echar la llave cuando entró. No tenía ganas de pelear así que continuó tumbada, ahogando el llanto en el colchón.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la cama, hundiéndose esta poco después.

Edward vio como el cuerpo de Bella se convulsionaba.

- No llores Bella- musitó, mientras se permitió pasar la mano por su espalda- no llores- repitió.

Ella se tensó al escuchar su voz y se giró para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Edward estaba allí, junto a ella, tocándola de nuevo. Su mirada había cambiado, ya no la veía con furia, sus ojos no eran fríos, había ternura en ellos.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Yo…yo, he venido a disculparme. Lo siento- le dijo.

-¿Perdón por qué Edward?- le cuestionó sentándose sobre sus pies y sorbiéndose los moscos.

Edward tomó su rostro entre las manos, acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de las manos, frenando las lágrimas que aún caían por ella y obligándole de forma dulce a levantar su mirada hacia él, demostrándole que era él y que estaba allí.

- Lo siento. Me he comportado como un estúpido todo este tiempo- musitó.

Bella asintió levemente.

-Tú amigo me lo contó todo- declaró.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- Debiste contármelo- le dijo, retirando sus manos.

-No me has dado la oportunidad- susurró esta.

-Lo sé- reconoció- ya sé que no lo he hecho, pero…quizás cuando nos conocimos…podías habérmelo contado.

-Oh sí ¿Qué te hubiese parecido que te dijese que estaba en mi despedida de soltera, qué me había enamorado de ti y que estaba pensando dejar a mi novio colgado?

Edward no contestó.

- Te hubieses asustado- respondió en su lugar.

-No sé.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó.

-Vale. Puede que sí. Pero… yo… me gustabas. Quizás no hubiese sido del todo buena mi reacción, aunque … y-yo…no creo que hubiese reaccionado tan mal.

-Permite que lo dude. Tú actuación estos meses así me lo han demostrado.

-Creí que salías con Harald. Pensé que él era el motivo que hacía tu vida complicada, me cegué… ¡Joder Bella!- gritó- Me enamoré de ti en dos días y saliste huyendo, dejando una nota que me parecía absurda y cuando vuelvo a encontrarte…

-Yo estaba sola cuando te vi. Te esperaba sola, Harald no estaba- le dijo- Y tú pasaste de estar asombrado y alegre a cabreado.

-Ya, pero volví y entonces él te abrazaba…

-Es mi amigo.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé- este le sonrió mientras ella asentía.

-Te enamoraste de mí- musitó después de un largo silencio.

Edward asintió.

-Yo también lo hice. En unos días mi vida sufrió un giro que no esperaba. Todo se volvió patas arriba. No esperaba aquello- reconoció tímidamente.

Ella levantó sus ojos, hasta el momento centrados en sus manos. Se encontró con la mirada cálida de él.

Edward la acercó a su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello rozándolo con su nariz, aspirando ese olor que tan a menudo había intentado recordar.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a verte. Tú amigo tiene razón. He sido un estúpido que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo. Pero los celos me han cegado, siempre te veía con él…

Bella intentó separarse para explicarle de nuevo que tan solo eran amigos pero el apretó su agarre.

-Ahora sé que me equivoqué.

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento de Edward sobre su piel, se sentía abrumada por la situación, pero quería disfrutar de ella. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había anhelado.

Edward se aclaró la garganta- No imaginé volver a hacer esto. Te he echado de menos desde el día que te fuiste y no ha habido día ni noche que no haya pensado en ti, aunque he luchado con ello.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Quién era ella?- Bella se separó. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido. Las circunstancias le habían hecho olvidarse de ese pequeño gran detalle.

-Solo quería que te sintieses tan mal como yo- le dijo pasándose con nerviosismo los dedos por el pelo. Había actuado sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Nunca podría perdonarse que perdiese esta nueva oportunidad con ella.

- ¿Siempre actúas así?- le cuestionó.

- Joder, no- se lamentó- Esa chica no significa nada. No sentí ni frío ni calor cuando la besé- habló con desesperación- No sé que me ha pasado. Pensar que no sentías lo mismo que yo…- Edward escondió el rostro con sus manos.

Bella llevó temerosa la mano a su cuello y la posó allí, acariciándolo. Sabía que era una idiota, que estaba bajando la guardia pronto, pero él estaba allí, había venido a disculpase y su cuerpo y corazón lo querían cerca.

Edward sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante su roce. Levantó la cabeza y la encontró demasiado cerca.

-Bella…-susurró, haciendo que ella sintiese el aliento de su boca aún con restos de alcohol.

-Edward…-Bella cerró los ojos.

Lentamente él inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios. La cabeza de Bella dio vueltas con el dulce toque. Abrió los ojos y él la estaba mirando. Ella alzó la cara y le devolvió el beso.

Se besaron con delicadeza, disfrutando de su contacto, se acariciaron, ella enterrando la manos en su pelo y el pasando las suyas por la cintura de esta, tirando de su cuerpo para que quedase a horcajadas sobre él.

-Te he echado tanto de menos- suspiró sobre sus labios. –No sabes cuanto- dejó de besarla y la abrazó fuerte, enterrando su cara en su pecho, manteniéndose tan cerca que ni aire pudiese pasar entre ellos.

Bella no dejaba de acariciar su pelo. –Yo también. Creí que no nos cruzaríamos jamás.

-Así que eras tú la de la despedida de soltera- le dijo soltando un poco su agarre.

Ella asintió.

-Perdona por engañarte, pero fue algo que me sobrepasó. Allí me sentía otra persona, no la Bella que tenía un novio esperándola en su pueblo y que había ido a celebrar el fin de su soltería- Edward la soltó totalmente y se sentó a escucharla en silencio, ella cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y se dispuso a seguir.

-Era alguien que había conocido a un chico y que se sintió inmediatamente atraída por él. Nunca me había pasado, no sabía como manejarlo. Yo conozco a Jacob desde siempre y fue el primero con el que he estado, creí estar ciegamente enamorada de él, pero después apareciste tú y pusiste mi vida bocabajo. Ya no quería seguirla de la misma manera.

Edward le sonrió incitándola a continuar.

-Después de partir de Santa Bárbara, estaba convencida de que todo volvería a la normalidad, traté de dejar allí todo lo que pasó, pero me fue imposible. Los preparativos de la boda me agobiaban, me hacían ver que iba hacia un punto que no tenía vuelta atrás y al que me obligaba a llegar contra mi voluntad. Evitaba en lo posible a mi novio porque cuando lo miraba sentía remordimientos por haberlo engañado y también porque no podía arrepentirme de lo que hice. Pensaba en ti y lo comparaba contigo y eso no era sano…Además, quería ir a la Universidad como cualquier chica de mi edad, ya no me veía como una mujer casada, sin embargo sí como una estudiante, estaba en un laberinto sin salida.

-Lo siento por él y no me gustaría estar en su lugar, pero me alegro de que lo dejaras. Yo tampoco pensé que te volvería a ver- le dijo cogiendo su mano y besándola.

-Él lo ha superado.

-Noto un poco de resentimiento en tu voz- el tono era serio ahora.

-Bueno, no es resentimiento lo que tengo…

-¿Te duele que lo haya hecho?- quiso saber Edward preocupado por la respuesta de ella.

Bella lo miró, dudando entre si contestar o no a esa pregunta. –Sólo me daba envidia de que hubiese conocido a alguien que ocupara mi lugar, yo tenía asumido que tú no ibas a estar en mi vida de nuevo.

-No sé si eso me debe preocupar.

-Nooo- Edward no parecía muy convencido.

Bella se puso de rodillas en la cama frente a él y le cogió la cara entre sus manos.- Lo dejé después de conocerte.- él no la miraba.

-Mírame- le pidió.

Continuó hablando cuando él finalmente fijó su vista en ella. -Estuve con él mucho tiempo casi a punto de casarme, es normal que sintiese decepción cuando me dijo que había conocido a alguien, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera volver con él, porque no es mi intención. Yo he decidido cambiar y volver o querer algo con Jacob no está entre mis planes.

-¿Le dijiste algo sobre mí?

Bella negó con la cabeza. –No quería hacerle más daño.

-Bueno, esa es la historia a groso modo.

-Ajam.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Bella dudosa.

-Es raro. Nunca imaginé que había detrás de esa nota.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?- aunque se habían besado anteriormente, después de contarle la historia y a sabiendas de que conocía lo principal por Harald, ella no pensaba tenerlas todas consigo, al fin y al cabo no conocía a Edward.

Este le sonrió. – Claro. Ya lo había hecho.

-Gracias- Bella se acercó y besó su mejilla.

-¿Me perdonas tú a mí? Me he portado fatal desde que te vi en la facultad aquel día- reconoció.

A ella se le vino la imagen de Edward babeando sobre los labios de la chica horas atrás y su estómago se encogió de dolor, eso había sido el remate después de tanta indiferencia.

-Siento como me he comportado, si pudiese dar marcha atrás lo haría pero no puedo. Sçi puedo jurar que yo no soy así, lo celos me han cegado y me han hecho actuar así…- este balbuceaba asustado, adivinando que era lo que Bella estaba pensando.

Aunque dolía, entendía su actuar ella le ocultó información y él, al fin y al cabo, se había comportado como alguien del sexo opuesto, pero iba a castigarlo un poquito.

Edward la miraba esperando la respuesta que estaba tardando en llegar.

-Mmm- Ella lo miraba bastante seria y sabía que su acompañante comenzaba a preocuparse. Con una amplia sonrisa, se llevó un dedo a sus labios golpeándolos con él y simulando pensar su respuesta.

El chico soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían. –Eres muy mala- bromeó. –Creo que iba a empezar a sudar.

Bella se carcajeó, y siguió bromeando. -¿Qué crees que puedes darme además de una disculpa?- en el mismo momento en que hizo la pregunta se dio cuenta del sentido en la que Edward podía tomársela y no era esta su intención. Él evidentemente la tomó de eso modo puesto que abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó abriendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Oh! No, n-no…no quería ir por ese lado- balbuceaba. Toda su cara se había tornado de un rojo brillante. -¡Oh dios, qué vergüenza!

Él reía cada vez más fuerte.

-No te rías- le regañó abochornada y sin ser capaz de mirarlo directamente.

Edward picó con sus dedos el costado.- ¡Hey! Mírame.

Bella hizo todo lo contrario escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Él volvió a picar, haciendo que se alejase un poco por las cosquillas que eso le provocaba.

-¿Tienes cosquillas?- le preguntó repitiéndolo de nuevo.

-¡Edward!- advirtió, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, sí que las tienes- entonces llevó las dos manos a su barriga haciendo que esta se revolviese riendo fuertemente.

-Para, para, por favor- pedía.- No puedo aguantar.

Pero no la oyó, haciendo que Bella tratase de escapar de él y que este, intentando que no, se puso sobre ella para poder inmovilizarla y seguir un poco más.

Pronto ella estaba jadeando, entonces paró.

Estaban muy cerca, él sentado sobre sus piernas y ella tumbada tratando de recuperar el aliento. Solo se oía el sonido de su respiración.

Edward llevó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició pasando las yemas de los dedos suavemente por ella.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- le susurró- Es una de las cosas que más me atrajeron de ti. Tan tímida

Bella lo miraba a través de sus pestañas mordiéndose el labio, otra señal de timidez que a Edward le volvía loco.

-Así que… ¿qué podría hacer yo para que me disculparas?- le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella volvió a atrapar su labio inferior con los dientes. Esa simple pregunta hizo que su corazón, de nuevo, volviera a acelerarse de manera involuntaria.

Entonces muy lentamente se fue inclinando hacia ella, tratando de que sus propios dientes saboreasen esa pequeña boca. Cuando llegó a la altura de estos, los delineó con su lengua antes de comenzar a besarse suavemente. Cuando llegó a su altura, los delineó con su lengua antes de que la pareja sucumbiera a un beso; sus lenguas jugeteaban sutilmente la una con la otra convirtiendo ese íntimo acto en una calmada danza.

Ella estiró los brazos, rodeando su cuello y hundiendo los dedos en su pelo para atraerlo hacia ella, invitándolo a continuar, mientras él seguía acariciando su cara con dulzura.

Poco a poco los besos se volvieron más hambrientos, Edward recorría con sus manos el contorno de su cuerpo, erizando cada poro de su pálida piel a su paso. Ella, con las suyas, recorría cada recoveco que escondía su camisa, pasándolas por su espalda desnuda, trazando círculos con las yemas de los dedos, excitándolo tan sólo con su roce.

Él rompió el contacto de sus labios para llevarlos hasta su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo de besos. Su aliento sobre su piel... la humedad de su toque... las manos que habían viajado hacia sus senos... todo ello hizo que ese deseo de la joven, tanto tiempo reprimido, aumentara hasta alzanzar cotas alarmantes.

Su aliento sobre su piel, la humedad de su toque, las manos que habían viajado hacia sus senos, hicieron aumentar cada vez más el deseo de ella que jadeaba involuntariamente.

Bella desabrochó su camisa, acariciando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto e incorporándose para besar con suavidad su pecho. Edward no pudo contenerse más y en un movimiento menos suave tiró de la camiseta de ella hacia arriba, para después deshacerse de los pantalones, y dejarla expuesta sólo con su ropa interior.

La imagen que proyectaban sus ojos... ella con el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada... su piel clara y suave, tal y como recordaba, unido a su conjunto de encaje azul aumentaron la necesidad por poseerla, por tocar todo su cuerpo, besarlo, chuparlo, acariciarlo.

El deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su mente y sus ojos oscurecidos eran clara prueba de ello y que Bella fue capaz de verlo, hizo que un desenfrenado impulso se apoderara de él. En un movimiento desesperado se desnudó, para después hundir su cara en esos adorables senos, besándolos por encima del encaje antes de bajar la tela y dejar al descubierto la evidencia de sus caricias. Bella se arqueaba y gemía mientrás su lengua jugaba con su endurecido pezón, mientras una de sus manos hacían un viaje lento hacia su vientre, deteniéndose en el elástico de sus braguita, jugando con él, antes de llegar hasta su más recóndida intimidad y masajear su centro. Bella respiraba con dificultad y Edward no pudo evitar que un gemido abandonara su garganta al escuchar tan delicioso gemido. Excitarla lo estaba llevando al límite de su propio cuerpo.

Ella rodó, atrapándolo debajo de su cuerpo, no quería dejarse ir, quería hacerlo junto a él.

Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos a lo largo de su pecho, dejando que el cálido aliento que emanaba de sus labios lo hiciera estremecer. Subió de nuevo hasta su boca, devorándola con ansia,a la vez que él se deshacía de la ropa sobrante.

Por fin sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados se acariciaban... se tocaban... embestían el uno contra el otro, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran cada vez mayores.

Incapaz de posponer más la necesidad que tenía de él... de sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella... de volver a tener esa conexión tan brutal y a la vez tan íntima, Bella jaló de sus bóxer, liberando su más que evidente erección. Se posicionó sobre ella y lentamente fue deslizandose.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron, debido a la sensación, mordiendo también sus labios fuertemente. Un dulce y la vez sexy gemido salió de la garganta de la joven, y pronto sintió que sus caderas se movían de manera deliciosa. Quiso admirarla... disfrutar de ella... de tan hermosa visión...Comenzó a empujar de manera frenética, más demandante, tirando de su cuerpo para poder besarla mientras se movían al compás de sus jadeos y gemidos.

Ese dulce vaivén llevó a que Bella sintiera su cuerpo tensarse... sabía que pronto explotaría en una irrefenable espiral de placer; tembló a la vez que apretaba sus paredes en torno a él, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Edward, extasiado con semejante visión, apenas tardó unos segundos en acompañarla, jadeando su nombre una y otra vez.

Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cara el el hueco de su cuello mientras él la acariciaba.

-¿Crees que estoy perdonado?- susurró. -Porque si no lo estoy, estoy dispuesto ha tratar de que lo hagas el resto de mi vida.

Bella levantó lentamente la cabeza sorprendida por su declaración.

- Yo estoy dispuesta a que lo hagas también- le dijo sonriendo antes de fundirse en un profundo beso.

* * *

A todas las que habéis leído, a las que me añadisteis a alertas y favoritos y a las que dejasteis comentarios, **gracias.**

**Saraes, ABellaCullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen (mis reques a las que no me cansaré de agradecerles), Claudhia Lady Cullen, terra2012, L´Amelie, patymdn, una lectora de 40, robsten-pattinson, ChicadeCullen, valitaunseen, Cullen Vigo, Cath Robsteniana, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Laubellacullen94, Angie Masen, TereCullen, abelen, marcecullenswam, NuRySh, Antonella D Pattinson, hildiux, Wipho, Marchu, Michel Stewart, EdbEl CuLLen, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Lore562, bedaniie.  
**

Perdonad si me olvido de alguien y si olvidé contestar algún reviews. Avisadme y lo haré**  
**

Cath Robsteniana intenté subir ayer pero me fue imposible.**  
**

Hoy quiero hacer un **agradecimiento especial**. Para Sarah-Crish Cullen, ella ha hecho posible este maravilloso y dulce lemmon. Ali, muchas gracias.

Ya solo nos queda el epílogo (sniff, sniff)

Mil besos a todas.

Milhoja.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto es mío.**  
**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Bella llevaba noches sin dormir bien, daba vueltas durante horas en la cama antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Esa noche los nervios, la presión del día siguiente, la información que ocultaba, no la estaban haciendo muy diferente a las demás.

Alice, atacada por el reflejo del cansacio acumulado en las manchas negras que adornaban sus ojos, le había dado unas _pastillas maravillosas para dormir a pierna suelta_, según sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, ella había hecho caso omiso a estas y no las tomó. Nunca le gustó automedicarse y tampoco creía que fue lo más oportuno.

El día siguiente sería una fecha señalada en su vida y, sin duda, una de las más importantes de su vida. Más que cuando consiguió graduarse con honores en la carrera, más que cuando fue receptora una beca para ampliar su formación con un máster en Europa y que le abrió las puertas a un puesto de trabajo en una conocida y prestigiosa empresa de Estados Unidos, y más que el día que conoció al amor de su vida, que era la única razón por lo que se encontraba en ese momento allí.

Pero ella se sentía angustiada. Consiente de que debería irradiar felicidad por todo lo que se avecinaba y lo que significaba, la incertidumbre estaba abriendo una gran mella en ese estado ánimo y no permitiendo disfrutar. Y Edward lo sabía, aunque tratase de esconderlo, de fingir que no ocurría nada, él la conocía y la preocupación de este era visible. Bella percibía que había empezado a dudar, siempre había dudado demasiado, y era algo contra lo que ella quiso luchar, la desconfianza no había sido una buena amiga durante todos esos años, pero ahora era consciente de que le estaba dando motivos para hacerlo.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo por la playa, eso siempre la ayudó a pensar con mayor claridad, era su mejor vía de escape y no siempre podía disfrutar de ese placer.

Pasó por la terraza del hotel. Todo estaba dispuesto para el gran acontecimiento. Bella sintió un deja vu.

La pérgola estaba colocada, con cadenas de flores blancas entrelazadas entre los hierros, las sillas vestidas de blanco y decoradas con flores y emplazadas en filas, dos grandes carpas con las mesas listas para ser montadas en cuanto el sol volviese a salir.

Siguió caminando hasta sentir el placer de hundir sus pies en la arena, una brisa húmeda y salada le golpeó en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente dejando entrar todo ese aire en sus pulmones. Amaba el olor a mar y le calmaba sus nervios. Y esa noche estaba especialmente nerviosa.

Se sentó donde la tierra estaba seca y las olas no podían alcanzarla y se quedó mirando el reflejo plateado de la luna en el mar, dejándose arrastrar por su memoria.

Recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido durante esos años atrás, desde aquella primera vez que viajó a Santa Bárbara. Jamás sabría como agradecer a sus amigas haberla llevado allí para su despedida de soltera. Como eso hizo que el destino hacia el que trató de dar unos primeros pasos, cambió llevando su vida por un camino muy diferente.

Y haciendo balance, a pesar de que en esa década había pasado momento duros y tristes, lo bueno los superaba con creces. Porque no había sido un camino de rosas, alguna que otra espina se había colado en él. Y aunque provocaron heridas, afortunadamente sanaron sin dejar cicatriz.

Desde la noche en que Edward fue a buscarla pidiendo su perdón y una oportunidad, ellos continuaron con lo que habían comenzado en California y hasta ese momento seguían juntos, aunque según él, Bella no lo había estado al cien por cien en esa relación.

No era cierto, ella no lo sentía así. Solo que con su experiencia, la forma de concebir la relación distaba un poco de la de su novio. Se prometió no dejar sus sueños de lado por nadie, ni tampoco a sus amigos, ni sus metas, ni su familia, absolutamente nada. Había suficiente en ella para todo y todos. Nunca creyó que por eso descuidaba a Edward y a lo que tenían.

Daba todo de su parte por ella y por la persona que amaba. Pero más allá del amor, sabía y había comprobado que había mundo, pensar en uno mismo no era algo malo, siempre que no rozara los límites del egoísmo.

A pesar de ello, habían sido felices y superado los baches con los que todo noviazgo, en una medida u otra, encuentran en su camino.

El motivo de uno de los primeros, fue el hecho de que Edward no estaba muy conforme con la amistad que Bella y Harald mantenían, comprendiendo que fue el danés quien los ayudó a que estuvieran juntos, el que le abrió los ojos y lo empujó a ella, renunciando con ello a cualquier haz de esperanza con Bella, porque el chico sentía atraccion por ella y hubiese podido tratar de conquistarla y no lo hizo.

Y al principio Edward lo vio así, pero cuando comprobó que ambos continuaban tan estrecha relación, comenzaron los celos, que llevaron a peleas, sin demasiada importancia, pero al fin y al cabo peleas, que los hacía pasar malos ratosy que se agravaban cuando era Harald el paño de lágrimas de esta.

Pero él solo estuvo ese curso en Minnesota, así que la pelusa desapareció.

Años más tarde este mismo se vio envuelto como motivo de una discusión, aunque ni participó ni llegó nunca a su conocimiento. Aquella fue mucho más seria e hizo tambalear un poco la relación.

Después de que el chico volviese a Copenhague, Edward sintió que su relación fluía más. Bella buscaba espacio y tiempo para ella y un círculo de amigos y actividades diferentes a las de su novio. Defendía la idea de que debían llevar una vida fuera de ellos dos, y Edward no negaba que esto los beneficiaba. Debían ser independientes.

Aunque tampoco disfrutaban de estar demasiado tiempo uno sin el otro. En las vacaciones ambos pasaban parte con su familia, el resto juntos, tanto en Forks como en Chicago, incluso se permitían una escapadita, alejado de todo y todos, solo ellos dos.

La primera gran separación fue cuando Edward finalizó sus estudios de Derecho. Tuvo que volver a Chicago, le esperaba un puesto de trabajo en el despacho de abogados de la familia Hale, donde su hermano Emmett también ejercía la abogacía. Esta era esperada, ambos sabían que llegaría y estaban preparados para ella, convencidos de que sería un distanciamiento en el espacio y no en sus sentimientos, pero siempre difícil de vivir. Ellos trataron de llevarla de la mejor manera posible.

Edward siempre supuso que llegado el momento en el que Bella terminase su carrera, ese periodo terminaría, incluso ella también lo creía, pero un tiempo antes de conseguir su licenciatura recibió una sorprendente oferta. Continuar sus estudios en Europa, además de una oferta de trabajo mientras cursaba el máster, y cuando este llegase a su fin, volvería a Chicago, como trabajadora de esa la misma empresa, y allí seguiría poniendo en práctica, tanto su formación académica como la experiencia adquirida.

Eso truncó todos los planes de Edward, que el mismo día de la ceremonia de investidura, en la que le otorgaban a Bella el título de licenciada, le pidió que se casase con él, ajeno a que ella ya había decidido aceptar aquella grandiosa oportunidad.

Este se sintió terriblemente desilusionado, engañado y, sobre todo, impotente de no tener ninguna forma posible de hacer que Bella cambiase de idea. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que hiciese lo que hiciese ella no lo haría, la conocía bien y sabía su actuar y sus pensamientos respecto a la vida.

Eso no impidió que lo intentara, de una forma demasiado rastrera si lo recordaba, pero probó hasta agotar todos sus cartuchos. Solo que con ello solo consiguió herirla.

Le echó en cara el ser él quien ponía más en su relación y que ella se había acomodado a esa situación porque tenía la seguridad de que él siempre estaría ahí esparándola, que no lo quería lo suficiente y que aceptaba ir a Europa por estar con Harald, porque sabía que siempre había habido algo con él. Hasta llegó a amenazarla con que si iba, quizás a su regreso él ya no estuviese ahí para ella.

Todo esto ocurrió unos meses antes de que Bella viajase a Alemania, por lo que la primera parte de las vacaciones de verano, la pasaron lejos uno del otro y, esa vez, por deseo expreso de ella, quien se sintió tremendamente dolida con todo lo que Edward le dijo, muy a pesar de entender su actitud, porque aquello surgió sin esperarlo. No obstante, estaba segura de que si rechazaba esa oportunidad, después se arrepentiría y lo más probable sería que acabase echándoselo en cara a él.

Pero había sentimientos demasiado intensos, se amaban profundamente, ellos no podían vivir uno sin el otro.

Bella logró convencer a Edward de que un año pasaría rápido, que podrían verse a lo largo de él, que era una ocasión para conocer Europa juntos y que el hecho de que ella se fuese no significaba que no aceptaba su proposición de matrimonio. Ella volvería y se casaría con él. Lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio y ese amor había ido creciendo a lo largo de aquella década. Le repitió, como tantas otras veces, que él era el hombre de su vida, que nadie podría ocupar ese lugar, que su corazón tenía dueño y que aunque había aprendido a ser independiente,, sin él nada tendría sentido.

.

.

Edward tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, estaba inquieto y preocupado. Bella llevaba días muy extraña y quería pensar que se debía a los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

-_Todas las novias están nerviosas los días previos a la boda_- le había dicho Alice. Aún así, seguía pensando que no se trataba de eso, ella escondía algo, y… no, no quería pensar que se estuviese arrepintiendo. Ya estuvo una vez a punto de casarse y canceló la boda en el último instante.

Quiso salir a buscarla. Tenía miedo. Quería asegurarse de que Bella no estaba pensando en echarse atrás. La sombra de aquello lo había estado persiguiendo todos esos años. Él siempre había pecado de inseguro en esa relación. Era el celoso, al que le daba miedo la distancia, el que elegía estar con ella en lugar de con cualquier otra persona. Ella la que la equilibraba todo aquello. La otra mitad sin la que no podría vivir.

Decidió que sería mejor dormir. Bella no hubiera llegado tan lejos esta vez después de haber pasado por esa misma situación con otro hombre.

Puso la televisión y como una broma pesada, Novia a la fuga era la película que en aquellos momentos emitían. Decidió apagarla. Mirarla no ayudaría en nada. En la oscuridad, el cansancio pronto venció sus nervios.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Se sintió desorientado, miró el reloj y apenas llevaba durmiendo un cuarto de hora. Quien fuera que tocase, lo volvió a hacer.

Se levantó y entreabrió la puerta. Bella, con un vestido suelto y los pies llenos de arena. estaba tras ella. Edward se llevó la mano a la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por el pelo, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó, quizás para asegurarse que no era un sueño o una pesadilla.

- Tengo que hablar contigo- musitó y con diligencia, sin esperar invitación, entró en el dormitorio y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama deshecha de él.

Edward no podía moverse de donde estaba, quería llegar a su lado, pero sus piernas de repente no respondían, pesaban demasiado. El miedo lo estaba bloqueando. No era posible que la historia se estuviese repitiendo, pero esa vez con un novio diferente. Si no, ¿cuál era el motivo que la había llevado a su habitación?

Alice les había prohibido verse la noche antes de la ceremonia. Sus palabras textuales fueron: _Bajo ningún concepto pasaréis la noche juntos. Te olvidas de tener hijos si lo intentas Edward. Y sabes que no bromeo. Bella tiene que estar descansada y guapa para mañana._ YBella temía a Alice mucho más que él. Aún así ella estaba allí. Desobedeciendo las estrictas órdenes de su hermana pequeña.

Pasó la mano temblorosa por la frente y respiró hondo. No estaba preparado para eso, nadie lo estaba. En esos instantes, se compadeció de Jake al que tantas veces detestó por haber estado con Bella y por no dejarla ir nunca.

Permaneció de pie, con la puerta abierta, bajo la mirada de Bella que viendo que no se movía se levantó, cerró la puerta, tiró de su brazo y lo sentó en un sillón que había junto a la puerta del balcón, sentándose ella sobre sus rodillas.

- Cariño- suspiró colocando las manos a cada lado de su cara, logrando que por fin él la viese, porque hasta el momento aunque la miraba, ella sabía que estaba ausente- No vengo a cancelar nada- le dijo conociendo el temor de este. Él dudaba, siempre lo hacía, a pesar de los años eso seguía ahí.

- ¿Seguro?- musitó.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa sincera y asintió, besando después sus labios.

- No es eso a lo que he venido. Mañana me casaré contigo… si después de que oigas lo que te he venido a contar quieres, claro- le dijo, bajando su mirada.

Edward la miró sin entender. ¿Por qué no iba a querer casarse? No era él quien lo había retrasado. Si por él fuera haría más de un año que ella sería la señora Cullen.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho, que quizás te haga cambiar de opinión- le aclaró.

Había llegado dispuesta, llena de entereza, segura de que se lo debía contar, sin embargo en ese momento todo ese valor estaba esfumándose y el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella.

-Pero…- continuó llamando la atención de su novio y evitando que su imaginación volase más allá- antes de que pienses algo que no es…No te he engañado- Edward soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. -Nunca pondría en peligro nuestra relación por eso. Lo hice una vez, una sola vez en mi vida y fue porque te conocí a ti.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le dijo pasando la mano por su espalda, tranquilizándola.

-Verás…yo, tengo una falta- le dijo con la cabeza agachada y tan bajo que casi ni ella se oyó.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, dejando solo lugar a sus respiraciones.

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que Bella volvió a sentir como su corazón bombeaba retumbando en el pecho, levantó la cabeza buscando los ojos de Edward.

Seguía sin reaccionar. Ningún gesto que le diese una pista de cómo había recibido la noticia.

- ¿Estás embarazada?- musitó por fin.

Ella asintió levemente, expectante y completamente asustada. Tampoco pudo distinguir nada en su voz.

Quizás debería haberse callado, esperar a que todo pasase. ¿Y si ahora la dejaba? Ella lo oyó. Le confesó a Emmett que aún no quería un hijo. _Es demasiado pronto_, le dijo. _Aún no estamos preparados_.

Ocurrió durante un domingo que todos se reunieron a comer en casa de los padres de Edward. La conversación giraba en torno al segundo embarazo de Rose. Esa semana le anunciaron que tendría otra niña y todos bromeaban porque Emmett estaba convencido de que era un varón y Edward lo picaba diciendo que no sabía hacer niños, que venía defectuoso de fábrica. Fue cuando su hermano lo retó y le aseguró que tampoco él sería capaz de traer un Cullen que continuase con el apellido de la familia.

Edward entrelazó sus manos y Bella se centró en ellas. Puso dos dedos sobre su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la vista hacia él. Le sonrió con amor, con esa devoción con la que él siempre la miraba. Entonces ella supo que todo estaba bien.

-¡Vamos a tener un hijo!- exclamó antes de tirarse sobre sus labios y besarlos.

Bella respondió moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo.

-¡Un hijo!-repitió- Tuyo y mío- Edward la abrazó más fuerte - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Esta mañana me hice la prueba…Dio positivo. Pero es algo que sospecho desde hace dos semanas- le contó, mientras él seguía mirándola con dulzura.

Edward se separó- ¿No quieres tenerlo?- por un momento pensó que haberlo tenido en secreto quizás implicaba aquello.

-Claro- respondió un poco ofendida-¿por qué no iba a querer?

-Lo has guardado en secreto. Somos una pareja

-Dijiste que no querías niños aún… pensé que no te alegrarías de una noticia así. Tenía miedo. Casi he estado a punto de no decírtelo, por si decidías no seguir adelante- Bella jamás había dudado de su novio, pero esta vez sí y eso dejó un poco noqueado a Edward. Ese papel era el suyo. ¿En serio que ella pensaba que la iba a dejar por algo así? Era que las hormonas estaban comenzando a hacer de las suyas demasiado pronto, Rose era una bomba a punto de explotar en cada embarazo y veía y creía cosas sin sentido.

- Ayyy mi tontona- exclamó, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y llevándola a la cama. La tumbó allí y se colocó junto a ella.

Bella lo miraba mimosa, a Edward le recordó a un perrito abandonado- No soy tontona, tú dijiste que no querías- repitió.

- ¿Cuándo dije yo eso?- no recordaba haber afirmado aquello.

- A Emmett hace unas semanas…- se quedó pensativo intentando traer a su memoria ese día- en la comida con tus padres. Cuando hablábamos del sexo del bebé de Rose y vosotros dos peleabais- le recordó.

-Bella, cariño, si yo dije eso no fue por mí, era por ti. Has estado atrasando este momento demasiado tiempo, sabes que yo me hubiese casado hace años. Así que la idea de un hijo… y que yo dijese que los quería…Saldrías corriendo- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Eso es lo que has pensado cuando me has visto. Que saldría corriendo… No soy Julia Roberts en Novia a la fuga- bromeó.

Edward rió, recordando que habían televisado la película esa misma noche. Pero era cierto, pensó que correría la misma suerte que su anterior novio. Acercó la cabeza a la altura de la barriga, aún plana, de su novia y susurró en ella- Tu mamá me ha dado un susto de muerte, peque.

-Eyyy, qué aún no puede oírte- le dijo riéndose y dando un empujoncito para separarlo de su barriga.

- Dice que no puedes oírme, ja…qué sabrá ella- continuó hablando tan cerca de la piel de Bella que su aliento hizo que ella se estremeciese- Y…creo que hasta puedes sentir esto- Edward fue picando con su dedo alrededor de ombligo de su novia, provocándole cosquillas y haciendo que se revolviese mientras reía.

- ¡Edward! ¡Estate quieto!-advirtió con voz autoritaria, siempre acababan de esa manera porque era el punto débil de ella.

Él la miró con esa expresión de niño que va a hacer una travesura. Sonrisa torcida, enseñando sus dientes y ceja levantada. Y Bella supo que estaba perdida. Se puso sobre sus piernas, evitando que pudiese moverlas y sus dedos volvieron a la carga.

-No, no…por favor no- suplicaba ella, moviéndose de un lado a otro, dando manotazos e intentando zafarse de él.

-Me has hecho pasar un mal rato, tienes que pagar. Ja. Ja. Ja- dijo Edward haciendo la mala imitación de un malvado..

- No, no…- siguió pidiendo ella.

Después de un rato de tortura con cosquillas, entre carcajadas de ambos, por fin él se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su novia, que lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- Eres malo- le dijo y él le sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. Bella no pudo evitar volver a reír. Amaba a ese hombre.- Pero te quiero- susurró.

- Yo más- le respondió Edward besando delicadamente sus labios e intentando ponerse a un lado de ella, pero Bella reforzó su agarre sin dejarlo escapar y respondiéndole con ganas a ese beso que fue subiendo de intensidad.

Sus pulsos comenzaron a acelerarse, Edward enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Bella y ella acarició su espalda desde el filo de sus bóxers hasta sus hombros, rodeándolo entonces con sus brazos y tirando de él más hacia su cuerpo. Pudo notar su excitación sobre su muslo.

-Creo que alguien más está feliz- le dijo sonriendo sobre sus labios a la vez que llevaba su mano hacía su pene acariciándolo por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que jadease.

Edward se apoyó sobre el codo derecho, dándole mayor acceso para que lo tocara, sin dejar de besarla y de enredar con su lengua, mientras que la otra mano la metía por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar los pechos de ella.

Bella buscó la erección por debajo de sus bóxers, acariciándola, haciéndolo gemir y provocando que él apretase más sus pechos y se separase para ir besando, mordiendo y buscando poner su boca donde estaban sus manos. Ella aceleró sus movimientos mientras él se movía a su compás, buscando liberarse.

_Toc, toc, toc_. Se oyó el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando sobre la puerta. Ambos lo ignoraron.

_Toc, toc,, toc._ Volvió a sonar.

Bella levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta como tratando de adivinar quién llamaba, sin dejar de tocar a Edward.

- Ignóralo- pidió él, entre jadeos.

Pero los golpes cada vez eran más fuertes e insistentes. Lo que hizo que Bella parase.- ¿Y si es algo importante?- susurró preocupada.

-Joder. Qué oportuno- se quejó él, dejándose caer bocabajo sobre la cama y enterrando su cara en ella.

Volvieron a pegar.

Bella hizo el amago de levantarse, pero rápidamente Edward se puso en pie- Déjalo. Ya abro yo- le dijo recolocándose su ropa interior y tratando de bajar su erección e intentando peinarse con sus dedos.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó sin ganas y muy enfadado.

- Abre- le exigió una voz desde fuera.

- Alice, vete. Déjame dormir- exigió.

- Abre. Sé de sobra que no estás durmiendo- volvió a repetir- He ido a la habitación de Bella y no está allí.

-Pues aquí tampoco. Vete. gritó.

-¿Quieres que de porrazos en la puerta hasta que la tire? Sabes que soy capaz- amenazó.

Edward conocía a su hermana y sabía que podía llegar a cumplir sus amenazas. Entreabrió la puerta, sacando parte de su cabeza y poniendo un pie tras ella.

- ¿Qué quieres, Alice?

Ella empujó fuertemente la puerta y como su hermano estaba descalzo, retiró rápidamente el pie cuando esta le golpeó, dándole total acceso a su habitación.

- ¡Os lo dije! ¡Te lo advertí, Edward! ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?- les dijo una Alice en pijama y con el pelo revuelto, señalando a ambos con el dedo- Y… Edward ¡vístete por dios!

Bella no pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. La erección no había bajado del todo aún y eso era un claro signo de lo que habían estado haciendo minutos antes.

-Es mi habitación. No haber irrumpido en ella si no querías encontrar algo que sensibiliza tu vista.

-No te rías, Bella. Mañana estarás hecha un asco, ¿sabes cuántas horas vas a dormir esta noche? ¿La noche de tu vida en la que deberías descansar más?- le dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Edward se sentó junto a la cama con Bella, rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y acercándola más a él dijo:

- Bella tenía algo importante que decirme.

Ella le dio un codazo a Edward y lo miró abriendo mucho sus ojos. No quería que nadie supiese la noticia aún. Quería mucho a Alice y sería la siguiente en enterarse, pero también sabía que ella no sabía guardar secretos y eran ellos quienes debían dar la noticia.

-Sois unos guarros- gritó acercándose a la cama. Tiró del brazo de Bella y la obligó a levantarse- Nos vamos Edward. Arréglatelas con tu problema solo.

Bella se resistió un poco y se agarró a la mano de Edward teatralmente.

- Tienes tiempo en tu luna de miel, cariño- le decía Alice, tirando más fuerte hacia ella.-Además, no es como si no lo hubieseis estado haciendo todos estos años.

Finalmente con un puchero por parte de Bella y un mohín de su hermano, ambos acabaron soltándose y cediendo a los deseos de Alice.

- No entiendo por qué no puedo dormir con mi novio- le dijo Bella a Alice.

- Creo, que lo que estabais haciendo no era precisamente dormir, cuñadita. Edward- canturreó- Adiós.

Bella fue rápida y volvió junto a él. Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de que Alice la alcanzase- Te veré mañana- susurró.

- Os estaré esperando- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- No tardes demasiado.

- No lo haré- le contestó ella antes de girarse, mirándolo con emoción contenida en sus ojos…- Es lo que siempre he querido, aunque me haya hecho de rogar un poco. Mi futuro eres tú- le susurró antes de besarlo y perderse a la vez en la inmensidad verde de sus ojos, unos ojos que le devolvieron la misma emoción y el mismo deseo.

- Te amo- susurraron los dos al unísono sobre sus labios.

- ¡Dios, me vais a matar!- interrumpió de pronto Alice, con los ojos brillantes, siempre se emocionaba cuando presenciaba alguna muestra de cariño de ambos, lo que los hizo sonreír a los dos sin dejar de mirarse perdidamente enamorado uno del otro- Pero ahora ¡vámonos! Si no queréis que vuestro futuro sea el más aburrido cuando me encargue yo misma de la cosita- les dijo haciendo un gesto con la cara señalando cierta parte de la anatomía de Edward.

-¡Noooo!- gritaron los dos nuevamente al unísono y esta vez Bella salió disparada luciendo la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

- Te amo- volvió a gesticular con sus labios antes de que Alice consiguiera sacarla de la habitación, permitiéndole, al menos, ver como él le contestaba con otro "Te amo" mientras sonreía como un bobo enamorado.

Ahora sí estaba completamente segura, ese si era su momento, pensó mientras Alice seguía arrastrándola a su habitación. Edward le había dado un giro inesperado a su vida. Una vida que ahora no podría visualizar de otra manera. Su mañana.

* * *

Bueno, pues este es el final. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con ella es mi recompensa.

A todas las que habéis leído, a las que me añadisteis a alertas y favoritos y a las que dejasteis comentarios, agradeceros por ello. Esto ha sido un buena inyección de ánimo.**  
**

**Claudhia Lady Cullen, terra2012, L´Amelie, patymdn, una lectora de 40, robsten-pattinson, ChicadeCullen, Cullen Vigo, Cath Robsteniana, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Laubellacullen94, Angie Masen, TereCullen, abelen, marcecullenswam, NuRySh, Antonella D Pattinson, hildiux, Wipho, Marchu, Michel Stewart, EdbEl CuLLen, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Lore562, bedaniie, Arelli Partison.  
**

******Saraes, ABellaCullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen, Valitaunseen, Iare, la historia os la dedico a vosotras. De una manera u otra me habéis animado a subirla, me habéis dado vuestros consejos, me habéis ayudado cuando he tenido algún atasco con ella. Gracias, ha sido una fantástica experiencia y sin vuestro apoyo no hubiese sido posible.  
**

********Quizás, pero digo quizás, subo algún outtake y, por supuesto, te tomo la palabra Noe y escribimos un lemmon más guarrillo, jajaja.

Mil besos a todas y a las que se unan


End file.
